


Song of My Heart

by lilium_elendir, Oronir_Caragai



Series: Canticum Amoris [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 33!Gladio/22!Ignis, Anal Sex, Angst, Chapter 6 is the bad non con if you need to skip, Fantasy AU, Gladnis, Happy Ending, Harpy!Ignis, Hurt/Comfort, Injury warning, Long Form, M/M, Piercing, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, blowjob, character death mention, fairy tale AU, fluff in early chapters, mildly slow burn, non-con in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 64,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio, a deserter turned woodsman, hears a cry from the forest. What he finds is an avian creature whose voice has the power to affect emotions.He wants to protect the creature, especially from men like the Emperor, Ardyn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has become mine and Lili's baby, and we're happy to finally share it with you!
> 
> Birdnis is written by me (Oronir) and Gladio, and later Ardyn, are written by Lili.

Gladio was working outside, tending to his garden and chopping firewood for his furnace. 

The air was crisp, but it was warm in the sunlight, and he had worked up a light sweat.

He had just laid his axe down when he heard a distressed cry from the woods surrounding his home. It didn't sound like a scream, so much as a hurt, wavering song.

He frowned. A forest creature had probably gotten caught in one of those infernal traps the emperor’s hunters used. He buckled his tool belt around his waist, and grabbed a steel bar he kept inside his front door just for these occasions.

He was headed in the direction of the disturbance when the creature wailed. It was the most painful sound he’d ever heard in his life, and for some reason, it rent his heart in two.

He cursed and broke into a run, moving as fast as the forest would allow. He broke through the brush into a small clearing, and was stunned momentarily to a stop at the sight before him.

Gladio rushed over to the fainted creature, the likes of which he had never seen before, and dropped to his knees by its side. It looked mostly human from the waist up, save for the feathered wings coming from his arms, and the fact that his hair was entirely comprised of tawny feathers. The vertical tuft of them on the front of his head blew gently in the breeze. His facial features were angular, and pointed, raised cheekbones and plush lips. From the waist down he was purely avian, though at human proportions. Long feathers trailed over his hips, covering his genitals. Shorter feathers covered his thighs, down to his knees. His calves down to his avian, taloned, three toed feet, were covered in scaled orange flesh. 

The creature opened it's eyes, seeing first the sunlight filtering through the trees above. He let out a quiet, melodious wail, somber and pained. Gladio's face fell at the noise.

The avian-esque creature raised himself onto his elbows to look at his leg, not initially realizing Gladio's presence by his side. 

He noticed him in his periphery, broad and dark featured, and let out a startled noise. He tried to scoot back away from Gladio. His tawny feathers bristled out in fear, trying to prevent the strange man from touching him.

He readied his hands to claw at the man if he came any closer, sheer fear in his large peridot green eyes.

Gladio raised his hands, showing the creature he was without a weapon.

“I mean you no harm. You’re in one of the Emperor’s traps. I came to set you free.”

Gladio backed up, still on his knees, trying to reassure the frightened creature. He was mesmerized by his large green eyes, and smiled kindly. 

“I have a steel bar with me. You won’t be the first creature I’ve rescued from one of these things.”

The creature whimpered, looking the man over. His eyes filled with tears from the pain, making them glisten.

The man didn't seem like he intended to hurt him. His eyes looked sad, a beautiful, honeyed sap color framed by dark lashes.

The creature lowered his clawed hand, and uttered a word, his voice wavering. 

"H-Help."

Gladio nodded, and spoke as he knelt closer, lifting the bar.

“I’m sorry, but this is going to hurt. I have bandages with me once we get you free. I’ll pry the trap open, and help lift your leg out.”

He set the tip of the steel bar in the side of the trap, and slowly pried the thing open. His large chest and arms bulged with the effort.

Once the trap was completely opened, he carefully braced the bar with his knee and let go with one hand.

He eased his free hand up under the creature's leg, and gently lifted it free of the trap. The creature assisted in lifting his leg, a whimper caught in his throat at the searing pain. 

His fingers grazed over the man's. They felt calloused, but gentle. He quickly yanked his hand away, and looked at his marred leg.

Gladio winced at the condition of the creature’s leg, and guessed at what happened. He must have tried to free himself, and the trap snapped closed on his leg a second time.

The creature wailed mournfully at the gore coating his leg, and staining his scales. The feathers on his shoulders and arms bristled as a shiver traveled down his spine. 

Gladio looked him over. He was clearly in significant pain, and accordingly skittish.

“There, there, it’s going to be alright.”

Once the creature's leg was out of the way, he grabbed the bar with both hands again. He switched sides, trying to shield the creature from the sight and sound of the trap snapping closed once he pulled the steel bar free.

He knelt by the creature once more, hesitant to touch him in his current state.

“I’m afraid your injury is more severe than I’m prepared for out here. I’ll take care of you, but I think I’ll need to carry you back to my cabin if that’s alright?”

The creature was breathtakingly beautiful. His large green eyes, tawny feathers, his voice, his song. 

He reached into a pouch on his belt, and removed a roll of bandages. They weren’t enough, but they would do until he could get the creature back to his cabin.

The creature spread his arms suddenly, flapping once. His feathers spread, displacing the air enough to lift him off of the ground, and a few feet away from the man.

"Thank you for your help-"

He flapped a few more times, keeping him hovering, and his legs from the ground. 

"-but I shall be alright." 

He watched the man, still cautious. He slowly lowered himself, his feathers lying flat to his skin again. His good foot hit the ground, though the moment he placed his wounded leg down, he grimaced and collapsed back against a tree with a pained noise.

Gladio reached a hand towards the bird-like creature in concern, but didn't move.

It pained him to think he may never lay eyes on the beautiful creature again.

“Please, at least allow me to bandage your leg for your trip home..?”

He looked at the creature, eyes pleading as he held out the bandages.

The creature watched the man for a second, before trying to move toward him. He made it a few steps before his leg collapsed under him. 

He quivered slightly from the pain, and looked up to his savior with wide eyes. 

"I may have no choice but to accept your assistance..."

Gladio surged to the creature’s side, supremely gentle despite his size and strength.

“I won’t harm you, I promise.”

His warm honey eyes were sincere.

“My name is Gladio, by the way.”

"Gladio...?" The creature tilted his head slightly, repeating the name, seeing how it sounded rolling off of his tongue. "Gladio." He nodded, as if approving of the name. "You may call me Ignis."

"I am pleased to meet you, Ignis."

Gladio carefully lifted the creature’s leg onto his thigh, and wound a bandage around it. He was almost brought to tears at the sight of the mangled, scaled flesh. 

“Those damn hunters. I’m so sorry this happened to you. I try and keep the traps sprung, but there are too many of them.”

Ignis shook his head, wincing from the new tightness of the bandages around his leg.

"T'was my own fault. I've never been to this side of the forest. I tend to remain in a glade closer to the center, there's a small pond there that I sing by, with a grand old tree. It's beautiful there." 

His tone was glad, almost happy as he described his home. He realized he was rambling, spurred by the memory. 

Gladio hurried to finish bandaging Ignis’ leg while the creature was distracted. He tucked the end of the bandage in, and could see it already bleeding through. 

“Your home sounds lovely. Do you think you can fly to my cottage? It isn’t far from here. If not, then I’m capable of carrying you.”

Ignis pursed his lips in consideration. 

"It will most likely exhaust me if I do, but I can." 

He gave a few flaps to make himself hover in front of Gladio, at the perfect height for him to scoop him into his arms. 

“Here, no sense in exhausting yourself.”

Gladio held his arms out, one behind Ignis’ knees, the other around his back under his wings. 

“You need to save your strength for your recovery.”

He plucked the creature out of the air, mindful of his injured leg, and smiled down at Ignis.

“Will this work? I don’t want to cause you any further discomfort.”

Ignis nodded, a slight flush growing over his cheeks from both his savior's smile, and being in his arms. 

"N-no, no discomfort at all." 

He hesitated, then gently placed a hand on Gladio's shoulder to brace himself while he readjusted in his grip. He lowered it, and folded his arms in his lap.

Gladio walked back the way he had come, easily carrying Ignis along.

“What brought you to this side of the forest?”

"I...was hungry. I..." 

The creature's voice trailed off. He couldn't say the real reason. He was curious and wandered off too far.

“Oh? What kind of food do you eat?”

Gladio wanted to hear more of Ignis’ beautiful voice. He was enchanted by the delicate creature.

He could see his cottage in the distance through the trees. Wisps of smoke rose from the small chimney.

"Fruit, usually. Fish. What I can find. I'll eat meat if I can..." 

Ignis noticed the smoke in the distance, and rose up slightly in Gladio's grip.

"Is...something on fire?"

“There’s a wood stove in my cottage.” 

Gladio realized Ignis may not have seen modern amenities before.

“It’s a fire in a metal box in my home. It keeps it warm, provides light, and I can heat food on it.”

"That sounds very...helpful?" 

Ignis wasn't sure what else to call it. He didn't often cook his food. 

Gladio found himself stroking the tawny feathers on Ignis’ arm with his thumb as he walked. Ignis felt the gentle touch, but didn't quite pay mind to it. It was comforting to him. 

“Speaking of food, at least I’ll be able to feed you well. I have a vegetable garden, a few fruit trees, and there’s a stream where I catch fish. Sometimes I snare rabbits.”

"I enjoy rabbits, and fish as well. I practice swooping into my pond to catch them.." 

Ignis' voice trailed off as they broke through the trees to Gladio's cottage. It was neatly kept. There was a large shed full of tools and tables, and Gladio's axe was lying by the tree stump where he cuts wood.

Gladio stopped at the front door, not having a free hand to open it.

“Could you turn the knob for me?”

Ignis was too busy being completely enamored with his surroundings to hear Gladio at first. He realized when they hadn't continued, that Gladio needed his assistance. 

"Oh. Oh, I apologize." 

He leaned over, and opened the door.

“Do you know many humans, Ignis?” Gladio asked as he stepped over the threshold. He left the door open, suddenly unsure how being enclosed in a small space would affect Ignis. 

The cottage was basically one large room. There was a big bed in the corner, a sturdy table with a couple of chairs in another. The wood stove occupied the center of the room. There was a large book shelf on one wall, full to the brim with additional stacks around it.

Ignis shook his head as he answered Gladio's question.

"We're not supposed to go near humanity. There are too few of us left. The elders told us that man would enslave us, cage us for our voices." 

Gladio carried Ignis over to the bed, and gently set him down on it. He was almost loathe to release the beautiful creature.

Ignis looked directly at Gladio as he was set down, and pouted. He didn't want to lose the man's touch just yet.

“Your voice is enchanting. Your elders are wise, you should listen to them.”

Gladio looked sadly at Ignis, and brushed his whole hand along the feathers on his arm. Ignis' flesh raised in goosebumps, ruffling his feathers after Gladio's touch. He listened intently, eyes locked on his host. 

“I live peacefully here. I look after the forest, and in turn it provides for me. But there are many men who take what they want, with little thought for the consequences.”

Gladio knelt on the floor beside Ignis, taking the creature’s hand in his own. 

“You are welcome to stay here until your leg is healed, and I will do my best to keep you safe.”

Ignis believed the man when he said he would keep him safe. He just wasn't sure why. Why he trusted this relative stranger.

Throbbing from his leg interrupted his thought process, and reminded him to speak. 

"Thank you...I should put something on the wound to promote healing."

Gladio found it hard to concentrate under Ignis’ intense gaze. His eyes were like liquid, and he imagined their color matched the leaves on his tree or the water of his pond that he spoke so fondly of.

“Oh, yes. Yes, of course.”

He released Ignis’ hand and stood. He moved over to the counter in the kitchen area, removed some items from a cupboard, and placed them on a wooden tray. Ignis watched his movements curiously. 

Gladio pumped some water into the sink, and washed his hands. He poured a glass of water from a pitcher on the counter, and carried the tray back to the bed.

“I have some medicine for the pain, will you take some? I’m afraid cleaning and bandaging your leg is going to hurt.” 

He poured a few tablets from a small bottle and offered them to Ignis.

Ignis stared at the tray, then the tablets in Gladio's hand. 

"I. I suppose?" 

He accepted them, and stared at them in his own hand. 

He popped them into his mouth, and immediately tried to crush them between his molars. He made a disgusted face, took the water glass from the tray, and gulped down two mouthfuls. 

"Oh! I do not like those one -bit-!"

“Oh, Ignis! I’m sorry! I should have explained, they are meant to be swallowed whole, though chewing them first won’t cause harm.”

Gladio got back up, and headed over to the wood stove. Upon it, sat a large metal pot with a lid on it. He always tried to keep hot water on hand for washing. He picked up a smaller pot sitting on the hearth, and scooped some hot water out. He replaced the lid and headed back to the bed.

He knelt by Ignis’ leg, and set the small pot of hot water on the floor beside him.

“I need to remove these old bandages first.”

He reached for Ignis’ leg, hoping the creature would cooperate.

Ignis still looked as if he may start licking his feathers to get the taste of medicine out of his mouth. 

He doesn't fight Gladio at all, instead carefully helping to shift his leg closer him. 

"Let me know if I can assist in any way."

Gladio eased Ignis’ leg off the bed, and unraveled the bandage. The gored punctures in his leg were terrible to look upon, and there were tears in his eyes as he remembered the mournful wail Ignis had let loose earlier.

He dipped a clean rag into the water and squeezed it out, and did his best to dab the wounds clean, frequently rinsing the cloth in the pot.

Once clean, he removed a small jar from the tray. Inside was a pleasant smelling salve.

“Doing okay, Ignis?”

Tears spilled over Ignis' cheeks, and his eyes were fixated on the wound. He warbled, the sound like a sob caught in his throat. 

"I-It requires suturing...?" 

His hand clutched at the bed in agony, both from physical pain, and obvious emotional turmoil. He swallowed hard, and warbled again, his chest heaving with pained breaths.

Gladio put the little pot of salve down, and shifted to the head of the bed.

“Shh, it’s going to be okay, Ignis. This salve is going to help the healing, and it will also numb your wounds.”

He stroked the creature’s arm again, as it seemed to comfort him.

“Your wounds are very deep, and sutures will help you heal better, and faster. Would that be okay?”

He thumbed across Ignis’ forehead, and cheek. His own eyes were wet. Every warble from the creature’s throat broke his heart a little bit more.

Ignis nodded, a quiet whimper escaping his throat. He found himself slightly nuzzling Gladio's hand. He realized, and pulled his face away. 

He reached behind him, and took one of the pillows. He hugged it to his chest, and looked back up at Gladio with large eyes. He noticed the tears in his honeyed eyes. 

"You look upset, Gladio."

“I’ve never met anyone like you before, Ignis, and it hurts me to see you in pain.”

He tried to put on a brave face, and flash the creature a reassuring smile. He shifted his attention back to Ignis’ leg, and carefully rubbed salve into the many wounds and surrounding skin.

With a deep breath he threaded the curved needle with a length of suturing thread, and got to work.

The pain from the salve, Ignis could endure. A strange sensation, cool at first, warmed by Gladio's hands, and the electric throbbing of pain. 

He hugged the pillow tighter, trying to refrain from making noise. 

Until he felt the first prick of the needle. He whimpered, a pathetic, wavering noise at the sensation of it poking through his ragged, wounded flesh. 

Feeling the thread trail after it made his stomach turn. Tears crested over his cheeks, and he let out a noise more song than sob. A terrible, mournful noise, melancholy and pained like a widow in mourning. 

The noise surprised even him. He sniffled hard, and raised the pillow up to his mouth. He bit down on the side of it, and lowered his torso flat on the bed so he could no longer watch the process.

Tears spilled over Gladio's cheeks, and down into his beard. He had to pause every so often to wipe the tears away with the back of his hand to clear his vision. 

He whispered a mantra of apologies and soothing noises.

Gladio's large hands were steady and gentle. He worked as quickly as able, not wanting to prolong the creature’s suffering.

He finally finished with the suturing, and gently wrapped a fresh set of bandages around his leg. He hoped Ignis’ leg wasn't broken, but wanted the creature to rest before addressing that possibility.

He quickly set the tray aside, and perched on the edge of the bed. He hesitated, but reached out to stroke Ignis’ feathers along his arm, and the ones on his face.

“Shh, it’s over now. The worst of it is over.”

His hand settled on one of Ignis’.

Ignis opened his mouth, and pulled the saliva damp pillow from it. He glanced down at Gladio's hand on his, larger, thicker, almost encompassing his thin avian digits. 

He tilted his head up to look into Gladio's eyes. 

"I...I am sorry I caused you to cry." 

His voice was quiet, tired, but no longer strained from pain.

Gladio lifted Ignis’ delicate hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the back of it. 

“I’m sorry that you were injured, and have suffered so. I wish I could do more to protect the creatures of this forest.”

Gladio looked down, eyes still sad. 

"You did what you could for me, Gladio. You could have left me there, to be found by..." Ignis made a noise of thought. "Who did you say, the Emperor? I could have been found by whoever polices those traps."

“The Emperor's hold on this area continues to grow. The hunters have been laying traps deeper in the forest than ever before. His greed knows no bounds..."

Gladio's voice was harsh, and he sounded like he spoke more from personal experience rather than just generally living under the rule of a tyrant. He sighed, and changed the subject.

“Would you like to take a nap? I can make us dinner while you sleep.”

Ignis pulled himself up to a seated position, keeping his hand in Gladio's. He looked down at their hands again. 

"I'd like to help, if I could? Even if it's just keeping you company." 

Gladio glanced up at Ignis, and smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“I’d like that."


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to go catch us some fish, and I can make us a fish stew for dinner.”

Gladio stroked Ignis’ hand with his thumb while he spoke.

“I could carry you out there if you’d like. There’s a flat rock by the stream. I sit out there sometimes while I read. It’s pretty, and peaceful.”

Ignis raised an arm to wrap it around Gladio's shoulders, and pulled himself close enough for him to scoop up. 

"That sounds lovely." He smiled up at the man. "I'm sure I can assist with fishing as well." He flexed a clawed hand with a grin. 

Gladio gently lifted Ignis into his arms, smiling down at the creature. Relief was etched on his ruggedly handsome face now that Ignis’ pain had lessened.

“I’ll take whatever help I can get.”

Gladio carried Ignis out of the cottage, and down a gentle slope to the stream. He knelt on the flat rock he had described, and set Ignis down upon it. He sat beside him for a minute.

“Tell me about your home, do you live in your tree?”

Ignis didn't hear him. The feathers on his head narrowed back, and he sniffed the air. His pupils dilated in a predatory, scanning gaze at the stream. 

He carefully swung his legs back onto Gladio's lap, holding his upper body over the stream. Gladio placed a steadying hand on Ignis’ hip, and the other on the thigh of his good leg, surprised at the maneuver. 

Gladio watched Ignis’ feathers, fascinated. He resisted the urge to touch them, not wanting to startle the creature.

In a flash, Ignis' clawed hand swiped at the water, and came back up with a flopping fish. 

He sniffled once, and smiled wide at the fish as he carefully eased himself back onto the rock. He looked at Gladio, and held it out proudly, his feathers softening and fluffing out. 

"Did you bring something to put them in?"

Gladio grinned widely at Ignis' catch. He leaned close, and pointed to a small wooden table set under the protection of a large tree. 

“That’s where I skin and fillet the fish. There’s a bowl under the table that I carry the fillets back to the house in. Do you think you could catch one more?”

He lifted his hand from Ignis’ hip, offering to take the fish.

Ignis was enamored with both Gladio's smile, and his praise. He nodded, slightly sheepish. 

"I most likely could. Or I could sit with you while you fish. How long does that typically take?" 

He held the fish out to Gladio.

Gladio was pretty sure that the bird-like creature was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and even more sure that his expression reflected it.

“Well, see that little pool off to the side of the stream?”

He pointed again to a spot on the stream near the wooden table.

“There’s a fish trap down there. Once a fish swims into that little pool, it can’t get back out. Then I just scoop them out with a net I keep under the table as well.”

He took the fish and stood to carry it over the table to be filleted.

Ignis wiggled around until he could get his good leg under him. He flapped his feathered arms just enough to lift himself to his feet. 

He kept his injured leg raised slightly, wincing after setting it on the ground. He hopped, and with two heavy flaps, glided over to the pool. He landed on his good foot, and flopped rather unceremoniously to his butt. 

"Ouch..." 

Gladio left the fish on the table, eyes once again glued to the feathered man. He watched in awe as Ignis glided to the pool. 

Ignis was beautiful, and graceful, despite the rough landing. He knew it was only because the creature's leg was injured.

He joined Ignis by the pool, crouching down, easily balancing by his powerful thighs.

“Look here, the fish swim in through a one way door, and they can’t swim back out. The pool is large enough that they just live in this smaller space until I come to collect. There’s usually never more than one or two fish at a time.”

Ignis scooted to the side to look for the trap, eyes full of curious elation. There was a solitary fish swimming lazily in the small pool. He was completely engrossed by Gladio's explanation of the trap, watching intently as he gestured towards it. 

He eyed the fish, and again, lashed out with a hand and gripped it up. 

"Gladio? Could you..."

Ignis bowed his head, sheepish to ask. The fish wiggled in his clawed grip.

"Could you carry me to the shade, so I can sit with you while you work?"

“Yeah, of course.”

Gladio's smile was soft and easy as he effortlessly lifted Ignis from the ground. He carried Ignis under the tree where his work table was, and eased him to the ground in a soft bed of needles at the base of the mighty pine tree.

His heart accelerated every time he had Ignis in his arms. He felt very fortunate to be caring for this extraordinary being.

“It won’t take long.”

He took the fish from Ignis and set it on the table. He pulled a fillet knife from his belt, and started skinning the fish.

Ignis quietly started to sing as he watched Gladio, a wordless little melody. It started out somber, and as he continued, grew almost hopeful sounding, with a tinge of wistfulness.

He swayed side to side, and continued to sing the melody, not even consciously realizing that he had done so.

Gladio made quick work of skinning and filleting the fish, inspired by Ignis’ beautiful song. He tossed the chunks of meat into the bowl he retrieved from a shelf under the table, and watched Ignis as he swayed.

His eyes glistened again, this time with happy tears. Ignis’ voice was enchanting and captivating; He had a physical reaction every time the creature sang.

He washed his hands in the stream, and knelt down beside Ignis, hands resting on his thighs.

“Ignis... your voice. I....”

He didn't have the words to describe how he felt.

Ignis quieted, looking up at Gladio. 

"I'm sorry, did it disturb you? I don't realize I'm doing it most times." 

He pouted apologetically at the man, and glanced away. 

"It's usually how I feel, it's expressed in my song. I..." 

He looked at his injured leg, and pulled his good leg up to him, moving to stand. 

"I've troubled you enough, I should go. I'm sorry."

He planted his hands on the ground, intending to use them and his good leg to stand.

Gladio shook his head and reached out to the creature.

“No, no Ignis you don’t understand. Your song moved my heart with such happiness that I cried tears of joy.”

He lifted one of Ignis’ hands and pressed it to his chest as if the creature could feel how light his heart had become because of his song, and reached to cup his cheek with the other.

“You and your song evoke such strong emotions in me. I am in awe of you.”

Ignis looked at his clawed hand over the man's broad chest, before returning his gaze to his face. He exhaled, and asked a question.

"T-they always told us we weren't to stray from the glade, because our voices do strange things to men...That we could be coveted and caged, sold into slavery...Would you do that to me, Gladio?" 

He raised his hand to cup Gladio's face. He looked curiously at him as his thumb grazed over his beard, feeling out the coarse hair.

Gladio looked deeply into Ignis’ large green eyes and had to wonder if he could do something like that. After hearing Ignis’ beautiful melody, he could understand why many would, but he was not capable of such cruelty. Not after what the Emperor did to his family.

“No, Ignis, I would not.”

His voice was firm, and full of resolve.

“But others would. Normally good men, even. Your voice is that enchanting.”

He sighed quietly.

“So I will understand if you want to leave immediately for your home, and I will assist you in any way I can. Though... I will miss you terribly.”

Gladio felt foolish for saying it, he had just met the creature. And yet it was a truth he didn't doubt.

Ignis quieted a moment, in deep contemplation, before looking up at Gladio with a small smile. He was in no shape to leave, and may as well enjoy the companionship. 

"But then who will eat the second fish?"

His smile widened, paired with a polite giggle. 

"Please, help me up?"

He wrapped an arm around Gladio's shoulders.

Gladio let out a sigh of relief and smiled a mile wide. He scooped the bird-like creature into his arms.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you want to try and walk?”

He stood there holding him, waiting sheepishly for Ignis’ response.

"Not so long as you'll carry me."

Ignis blushed slightly at the shameless flirting. 

“You’re so light, I could probably carry you all the way back to your home.”

Gladio noticed Ignis’ blush, and it set his heart a flutter.

"I can hold the bowl if you'd like, though I make no promises I won't snack."

“You can snack if you want, we can have vegetable stew instead.”

Gladio walked over to the table, and leaned Ignis towards the bowl. Ignis reached, and took the bowl. He held it on his belly, and shook his head. 

"I'll not take your meal from you, I promise, I eat like a bird." 

He grinned, proud of his own pun. He enjoyed Gladio's company. He was no longer afraid, the man had made sure of that, and his gentle touches made Ignis never want to leave his side.

Gladio chuckled at Ignis’ joke as he carried him back to the cottage. He gazed down at the sweet creature, curious about his story.

"Do you have a family back home? A-a life partner?”

He stuttered over the last part as he set Ignis down on one of the chairs at the the kitchen table.

Ignis' expression grew sad. He shook his head, and set the bowl down on the table in front of him. 

"My parents were lost to me when I was young. The tale was that they were lost to the farther parts of the woods, hunters and fires and-" 

He heard the falter in his voice, and shook his head again. "I assumed they were tales to keep children from acting out. Until...until today. And..." He chuckled, almost harshly. "A partner? No, goodness no. It's typically..."

He fidgeted with the side of the bowl. 

"Arranged by your parents. There are so few of us left, we stay scattered. The elders arrange marriages, and the couples move away to start anew. Given I have no parents...I have no partner."

He doesn't look at Gladio for a moment, but finally raised his head. His eyes were sad for a fleeting moment. 

"I had an elder. An uncle. He taught me the ways of the forest, though he grew old. He passed, about...six lunar cycles past, when the grounds were frozen. I returned him to the forest grounds once they had thawed. Now...it is only myself in the glade..."

“Oh. Oh, Ignis. I’m so sorry. I lost my family too, a long time ago.”

Gladio sat at the table and reached across it to take one of Ignis’ hands between his own. No wonder he had wandered so far from home. 

“Perhaps when your leg has healed, you could find some more of your own kind. How lonely you must have been since your uncle passed.”

He rubbed at the delicate fingers he was holding, as he looked intently at their hands.

Ignis had never had his hand held so gently. So affectionately. He stayed focused on their hands, enjoying the warmth.

"It...it is alright. It is our way. Mm...I wouldn't even know where to start if I wanted to find them...but...your family? What...what happened?"

He looked up, wanting to look Gladio in the eye.

Gladio was sad for Ignis. The thought of the creature living in solitude was heart-breaking. He lifted Ignis’ hand to his lips for another soft kiss. His lips lingered this time, and then he raised his gaze to meet Ignis’ eyes.

“My family was in service to the Emperor. He’s been waging war on other kingdoms for as long as I can remember. My father didn’t want to fight anymore, and so the Emperor had my mother executed and threatened us, to keep my father waging war for him.”

He stopped to let out a shaky breath. He hadn't ever told this story to anyone before.

“When I came of age, I was also forced into military service. Then one terrible battle my father fell. The Emperor threatened my sister to keep me going. And then one day I got news that she had fallen ill, and died in captivity. I put down my sword, and left the battlefield. I haven’t picked up a weapon of war since.”

He absently rubbed at the scars over his eye and forehead.

“They thought I fell that day. I came to these woods and built my cottage. Over the years it has become what you see now.”

Tears spilled over Ignis' cheeks. His lips quivered wordlessly, until a lamenting warble hummed out of his mouth. Fear settled into him. If men did this to each other, the stories must be true. They would tear him apart. The noise became frightful, and he pulled his hand to his mouth. He swallowed hard, and shook his head. 

"I-I am so sorry, I..." 

His voice warbled terribly, tears still pouring down his cheeks. He wished he had never come to this part of the forest. But...then he would have never met Gladio. He carefully stood, placing his weight on his good leg. He hobbled to Gladio, trying to use the table to help him walk the short distance, and collapsed onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Gladio's shoulders, and burrowed his tear stained face into his neck.

Gladio didn't say anything, just folded Ignis in his large arms. He wept into Ignis’ tawny feathers, crying for the loss of both of their families. He hadn't realized quite how lonely he had become, living out here alone deep in the forest. He raised his head and nosed at Ignis’ cheek.

“Don’t cry for me, sweet Ignis.”

He pressed his lips to Ignis’ cheek, trying to kiss away the creature’s tears.

Ignis backed away, bottom lip quivering. He sniffled, and tried to divert attention from the kiss. 

"W-we should get that stew started...we can talk more while it cooks, yes?"

“I’m sorry--o-of course.”

Gladio stood, setting Ignis down on the chair he had just been occupying.

He wasn't sure what to say after his misstep, so he focused on what was needed for dinner. Root vegetables from the basket under the sink, fresh herbs from a planter, dried ones hanging by the window. 

Gladio filled a small stockpot part way with water. He hesitated when he realized he still needed the fish, which were on the table by Ignis.

When he turned, Ignis was already holding the bowl out.

"Gladio, the fish..." 

Gladio tried to flash Ignis a small, reassuring smile, even if he really didn't feel it. 

“Thank you, Ignis.”

He took the bowl, careful not to accidentally touch the creature.

Ignis looked apologetic again, disappointed in himself. In his own actions. He tried to veil it with a comment. 

"Y-you should let me try to cook next time. I smell dill, if I'm not mistaken, that would go nicely."

Gladio dumped the fish in the pot, along with the other ingredients.

“Dill does sound good.”

He plucked a sprig from the planter, and pulled the little leaves from the stem, tossing them into the stew. He lifted the pot and set it on the wood stove.

"I need to get some firewood from the shed, I’ll be right back, okay?”

Ignis moved to stand. He didn't want to be away from Gladio. He pouted at the pain in his leg, and sat back down with a complacent nod. 

"Don't take too long, please...?" 

He folded his hands in his lap, worrying them.

“Just a moment, I promise.”

Gladio stepped out the front door, and left it standing open for Ignis’ reassurance. He slumped against the shed wall, figuring he could take a minute for himself, at least. 

The memories of his family, of war, of the Emperor... they’d left his insides shaking.

Then he’d overstepped his bounds by kissing Ignis’ cheek, and he felt awful for it.

Gladio pushed off the wall with a sigh, gathered an armful of split logs, and returned to the cottage, closing the door behind him as he stepped inside.

Ignis was seated on the side of the bed, touching his cheek where Gladio had kissed him. He quickly moved his hand when he heard the door. 

"I'm sorry, I thought the bed would be more comfortable for my leg.

“No need to apologize, I want you to be comfortable.”

Gladio dumped the wood into a basket by the stove, and squatted down in front of it. He looked over his shoulder at Ignis. 

“You should probably prop your leg up on some pillows.”

Ignis grabbed a pillow, and awkwardly flopped it down before turning and sitting his leg on it. His back was reclined, so he was more sitting than lying down. 

Gladio tended to the stove in the mean time. He unlatched the door, and poked the embers with the end of a log before tossing it on top. He added two more pieces of wood, and then closed the door back up.

He stood, and toed off his boots by the door, then pulled a kitchen chair to the side of the bed. He sat and looked at Ignis.

“It will take some time for the stew to cook.”

Ignis pulled the pillow over to scoot back, and open up the side of the bed closest to Gladio. He patted the bed next to him.

"Join me?"

Gladio hesitated, but stood and joined Ignis on the bed. He sat cross-legged, turned towards Ignis.

“How does your leg feel?”

"It aches, like a dull burn." 

Ignis scooted closer. He was hoping Gladio would lie down, but he would make due. 

“Would you like some more medicine for the pain? No chewing this time.”

"No, thank you."

Ignis took his pillow, and flopped it on Gladio's lap, following behind it and resting his head.

Gladio's breath hitched as Ignis made himself comfortable in his lap.

He felt confused by the creature’s actions. Maybe this would be considered a comforting position in Ignis’ culture, and a kiss on the cheek less innocent and more forward.

Ignis fluffed the pillow, though he couldn't seem to get comfortable. He huffed, and pouted.

"Could you lie down for me, please? I'd like to take that nap now."

Gladio's big bushy eyebrows shot up.

“I only meant for you to nap...”

He complied with the request despite his words, gently shifting Ignis from his lap so he could stretch out alongside him.

He used his own bicep as a headrest, leaving all the pillows for Ignis.

Ignis smiled, and plopped the pillow he was lying on against Gladio's side. He snuggled up, resting his head on Gladio's chest so he could hear his heart beat.

"Mm...Gladio? Thank you."

Gladio smiled softly.

“You’re welcome, Ignis.”

He let his eyes slide shut, the emotions of the day taking more of a toll than he realized.

Ignis lifted his face, and pressed a gentle kiss to Gladio's cheek. His facial feathers fluttered out slightly in elation.

Gladio's eyes flew open no sooner than they’d closed. He lifted his calloused fingertips to his cheek, tracing the warmth that Ignis’ lips had left.

“What did you do that for?”

His tone was curious, not accusatory. He was desperately trying to figure out what the creature wanted.

"I...wanted to reciprocate. Is that not what should be done?" 

Ignis pouted, obviously slightly confused by Gladio's reaction.

"I..I...like your company, and you've treated me well, and..." You make my heart flutter, he wanted to say.

“I... I didn’t think you liked it when I did it. I felt bad for making you uncomfortable.”

Even now, Gladio didn't know what to do with his free hand, so he left it to rest at his side.

"I was surprised, I had never been--" He pouted at Gladio, a quiet warble interrupting his words. "Never been kissed before." 

Ignis worried at the pillow with his hands as he explained.

“Oh.”

Gladio didn't even know what to say. It made sense, given what Ignis had told him about how his people arranged marriages.

He lifted his hand to stroke over Ignis’ feathers, but stopped to ask his permission first.

“Is it acceptable if I stroke your feathers, Ignis?”

Ignis nodded almost immediately. 

"Yes, please. It felt lovely when you did it earlier." 

His hair feathers fluffed out, as if welcoming Gladio's touch.

Gladio brushed his fingers along Ignis’ feathers, gently stroking them. He started with the feathers on the top of his head, and slowly made his way down the side of Ignis’ face, until his thumb brushed across the skin of his cheek.

He was pretty sure he could lay there forever and just stroke Ignis’ feathers.

Ignis twisted his head into Gladio's touches, and made happy little cooing noises in his throat.

"M-mm, that feels lovely, Gladio."

Gladio shifted and freed his other arm, head falling flat on the bed, so he could use both hands to stroke the feathers on Ignis’ head.

He worked his way down the sides of Ignis’ face by feeling alone. He stroked down his neck, over his shoulders, and down his upper arms. Every part of Ignis seemed fragile and delicate, and so his touches were exceedingly light and gentle.

Ignis shuddered as Gladio's strokes travelled down his neck, and over his shoulders, though he calmed as Gladio moved to his upper arms. 

His little coos grew more pleasured sounding, and he began to paw slightly at Gladio's abdomen.

Gladio's hands lingered at the level of Ignis’ arms, not daring further than he already had.

Ignis’ little coos and noises affected him much the same as his singing and wailing had; The claws on his belly were like little hot brands, setting the skin under his shirt on fire.

"Gladio...?"

Ignis nosed him. He wanted to feel Gladio's touches again, in the spots that made his breath hitch. 

"My ears...a-and my neck..."

Gladio swallowed hard, detecting the sultry pleading in Ignis’ voice.

“Here?” He asked quietly as he craned his head to see, placing his fingers directly on the curves of Ignis’ ears.

He stroked the feathers lovingly, biting his lower lip as he watched for Ignis’ reaction.

A quiet gasp escaped from Ignis' lips, surprised at the sensation. He closed his eyes, and nodded slightly. 

He tried to flatten against Gladio, to melt into his little touches. The closest he could get was to rub the pads of his fingertips into Gladio's shirt.

Gladio stroked Ignis’ ear feathers for another minute, and then slid his hands down to his neck. 

He pressed his thumbs along the underside of his jaw, and stroked down to his collarbones.

He proceeded to perform the same motion to every part of Ignis’ neck that he could reach. Ignis whimpered in obvious pleasure at the sensation, raising his neck to expose it to Gladio. 

Ignis’s noises set Gladio's blood on fire. The creature’s voice had such power over him, no matter what manner of sound he was making.

He stroked Ignis’ exposed throat, his fingers threading between his feathers. It felt like an intimate gesture, and he hoped it wasn't too forward.

“You’re beautiful, Ignis.”

Ignis' cheeks flushed over, blood rushing to his face from the compliment, and the stroking. 

He leaned in to press his lips to Gladio's. He wanted to know how they felt, he wanted to know how every facet of Gladio felt.

Gladio was surprised by Ignis' kiss. He was scared and hesitant, but wanting. He wanted to take extraordinary care of this sweet, innocent creature that had never been kissed before;So his mouth moved softly against Ignis’ in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Ignis rubbed his hand down Gladio's shirt until he reached the bottom, and snuck his hand under it. He rubbed the pads of his fingers over his skin, careful to keep his claws up.

Gladio stroked the feathers down Ignis’ spine to the small of his back while he enjoyed the feeling of having his clawed hand beneath his shirt.

Ignis let out a noise of pure pleasure, a warbled little moan at Gladio's hand on the feathers by his lower back. His back arched at the sensation, then he curled limply against Gladio.

"That feels...blissful..."

“What else feels good for you, Ignis?”

Gladio continued to stroke the feathers along the creature’s back, feeling that they only trailed over his shoulders, then down the center of his back.

"I-I'm not sure. I've never been touched by a-" What was Gladio to him? A savior? A stranger?

"- companion."

He raised his hand to run his clawed fingers through Gladio's hair. 

"Your fur is thick, Gladio...I like it."

Gladio smiled, and leaned into Ignis’ hand.

“It’s gotten quite long since I moved out here. I bet your claws would feel good scratching in my beard. That’s the fur, or hair as we’d call it, on my face.”

Ignis ran his hand down the side of Gladio's face, and tried to gently scratch his beard. He had to angle his claw as not to harm him, scratching primarily with the sides of them.

Gladio blushed to the tips of his ears at the directness of his own questions, but he pressed on.

“Do you ever touch yourself, Ignis? For pleasure, I mean. We humans do.”

He preened under the touch of Ignis’ claws, it felt as good as he thought it would.

He tipped Ignis’ chin up, and wiggled his fingers under his chin. He wanted to kiss the beautiful creature again, but was letting him set the pace.

Ignis flushed bright red, and stopped scratching momentarily. He looked away from Gladio's gaze, and nodded.

"Not often, but...s-sometimes I find myself...lonesome..."

He wanted to bury his face in Gladio's chest in embarrassment, but Gladio still had him by the chin. He looked over his face, his dark features and kind eyes.

Gladio peered intently into Ignis’ eyes, and leaned to nuzzle their noses together as he spoke.

“I’m much the same, Ignis. I’ve not had a companion in a long time.”

"You're...are you...typical of humans? You're very handsome. I-in my opinion..."

Gladio grazed Ignis’ bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

“I’ve never thought much of my looks. I am... bigger than average. Taller, broader. But, thank you, your opinion is all that matters at the moment. Though I thought you wanted to nap.”

He smiled, the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"I suppose I should..." 

Ignis gave a slight wiggle, and his feathers bristled up to keep him warm. He looked at Gladio once more before closing his eyes. 

"Gladio...?" He asked quietly. His voice was tired, comforted by the presence in front of him. 

"Will you...stay with me?"

Gladio continued to stroke the feathers along Ignis’ back, his other hand lifted to rub the creature’s hip. He nuzzled his face against the long feathers on the top of Ignis' head.

“I will. Can I hold you?”

Ignis nodded sleepily. He wiggled up to Gladio, his long hip feathers curving to keep his thighs warm and reveal a pert, if small butt. 

He dozed off shortly after. Where man would snore, Ignis' exhausted breaths were as a quiet sighing song. It was if his sleepy breathing created it's own lullaby.

Gladio groaned softly. Gods, but he was divine, like a feathered angel sent from the heavens.

His heart ached. It was easy to forget how isolated and alone he was by himself, but Ignis’ presence was a harsh reminder of how lonely he was.

Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis’ torso, lovingly stroking his feathers. He tried to stay awake, but the musical lullaby of Ignis’ breathing quickly lulled him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ignis woke with a happy noise a bit later. He looked over Gladio's sleeping form. The man looked so peaceful, his chest rising and falling. He leaned to press a kiss to Gladio's lips, only a small peck, though he moved his wounded leg unconsciously in doing so, and made a quiet, hurt whine. 

"Ngh, G-Gladio..." He pouted, and his thin brows raised in a pained expression.

Gladio's long dark eyelashes fluttered open, and he tried to focus on the hurt voice. 

"Ignis?” His voice was sleep-addled. He shifted beneath the bird-like man. "Everything okay? Is your leg hurting?”

Ignis nodded and burrowed his face into Gladio's chest, and Gladio thumbed the feathers on the back of Ignis’ head. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you. I'm not sure how long we've been asleep." 

He rolled away from Gladio, and sat up to look at his leg. Blood soaked the bandages over his scaly flesh.

"Oh Ignis, I’m sorry. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” 

Gladio leaned towards the creature, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood to find the tray of supplies from earlier. He placed it back on the bed, and moved to a cabinet for fresh bandages. He washed his hands, and gathered more hot water. 

"Ignis, do you want some more medicine for the pain?” 

He knelt beside the bed, and patted it for Ignis to come closer.

"Yes, please." 

Ignis pulled himself over to the side of the bed, careful of his injured leg. He held it out to Gladio, flexing his three scaled bird toes. 

He folded his uninjured leg underneath of him, and watched Gladio curiously. Gladio shook a few tablets into his calloused palm, and held them out for Ignis, along with a glass of water. 

"Remember, don’t try and chew them.” 

Ignis accepted the pills, and drank them down with most of the water. He made a happy warble at the liquid, he had been more thirsty than he realized.

"Do you think dinner is ready?"

Gladio eased Ignis’ ankle up onto his shoulder, allowing him to easily unwrap the dirty bandages. 

"It probably is. We’ll get your leg taken care of and then we can eat.” 

He thumbed over Ignis’ scales, curious of their texture, before beginning to dab his wounds clean. It was a much easier task this time.

"That sounds lovely, I'm quite hungry." 

Ignis cooed quietly as Gladio thumbed over his scales. 

"That feels strange...not bad, just." 

He looked confused, but his lips were still pursed in an awkward smile.

“Time for some more salve.” 

Gladio pressed his lips to Ignis’ scaly ankle, unsure what Ignis’ response would be, but wanting to provide some reassurance given he would be touching his wounds. He picked up the little pot and carefully applied the ointment to Ignis’ stitched up flesh.

Ignis hummed contently at feeling Gladio's lips on his ankle, the noise having a calming effect. It wavered slightly when Gladio applied more salve, but remained the same content tune.

Gladio finished the task by wrapping Ignis’ leg in fresh bandages. He eased Ignis’ leg back onto the bed, fingers lingering affectionately on his scales and feathers. 

He looked up, easily losing himself in the depths of Ignis’ eyes. His face softened the longer he looked, lips slowly curling into a large smile. 

"Where would you like to eat? Keeping your leg propped up in bed would probably be the best, but I’d be happy to carry you to the table too.”

"That really won't be necessary." 

Ignis placed his good leg down, and stood on it. He placed the other foot down gingerly, and winced the moment he put weight on it. 

"Alright, maybe the bed is the better plan." 

He sat back down, and scooted back to rest his leg on a pillow.

Gladio sat on the edge of the bed, and turned to Ignis. He reached out to take the creature’s hand in his own. 

"I don’t want to worry you more, but do you think your leg might be broken?”

Ignis pouted at Gladio. 

"I've never had a broken limb, but...I -can- put weight on it, it just hurts terribly."

Gladio had a hard time telling if Ignis’ leg was swollen because of his scales and feathers. 

"Just because you can put weight on it doesn’t mean it’s not broken. I think you should stay off of it as much as possible, see how it feels in a few days.” 

He gave Ignis’ hand a squeeze, and then moved to check on the stew. A delicious aroma wafted through the cottage as he filled two wooden bowls. He hunted around for another tray and placed the bowls on it, along with some hard biscuits from a canister on the counter. He added two spoons, and carried the tray to the bed. 

"Here, let me refill your water.” 

Ignis passed Gladio his glass, a pout still stuck on his lips. 

"What would I do if it is? If my leg is broken. Would I stay here?" 

His question was quiet, his voice carrying his pout. Gladio filled Ignis’ glass from the pitcher on the counter. 

"I... it would be your choice, Ignis.” 

Gladio sat back on the bed, still holding Ignis’ water. 

"You could stay here with me. I would be happy to care for you.” 

He set the glass down on the tray, and picked absently at a spot on the bed. 

"Or I could carry you back to your glade, although I wouldn’t want to leave you there by yourself...”

Ignis remained quiet for a moment, contemplating his hands. He hummed quietly, before facing Gladio. 

"I suppose I should at least stay until I've healed." He smiled slightly at him. "Shall we eat?"

“You don’t have to decide tonight, Ignis.” 

Gladio flashed a slightly pained smile, and lifted one of the bowls to offer it to Ignis. 

"I hope you like it. I made some biscuits a few days ago. They’re hard, but they’re good dipped in your stew.”

Ignis accepted the bowl with a gracious, if slightly confused smile. "What's a biscuit?"

Gladio handed Ignis a spoon, and picked a biscuit up. He broke it in half, and showed Ignis. 

"It’s a small, hard, dry piece of bread.” 

He dipped the end of a piece into the stew, and offered it to Ignis. 

"Try it.” He said with a smile.

Ignis leaned his head, and bit the broth moistened biscuit while still in Gladio's hand. He leaned back up, chewing the bite. His eyes widened as the moistened biscuit melted in his mouth. 

"Mmm!" His hair feathers twitched happily, and his pupils dilated.

Gladio grinned and laughed quietly, not expecting Ignis to eat straight from his hand. His heart felt light in his chest as he watched the sweet creature’s delight over something as simple as a biscuit. 

"I’m glad you like it. Let me know if you want more, there’s a few left in the canister.” 

He placed the remainder of the biscuit down on the tray by Ignis, and picked up his own bowl and spoon. His eyes stayed trained on Ignis while they ate.

Ignis picked up the remainder of the biscuit, and nibbled contently at it. He didn't initially realize Gladio was staring at him until he finished the biscuit, and looked for any remnants of it on the tray.

Gladio chuckled again and set his empty bowl down. 

"I’ll get you another.” He leaned to thumb over Ignis’ hair feathers, and then got up to fetch Ignis another biscuit.

"No, it's alright you don't have to-" But Gladio had already gotten up. "You said that you made these?"

Gladio returned with another biscuit, and set it on the tray. 

"I did, would you like to learn how to make them?”

Ignis' eyes lit up. He nodded excitedly, his feathers bobbing. 

"Yes, please! Perhaps tomorrow?" 

He picked up the biscuit, and broke it in half. He held a half in the soup just long enough to moisten it, and held it out to Gladio with a wide, warm smile.

Every movement Ignis made fascinated Gladio. He was so graceful, so elegant, and yet so...inexperienced. His wonder was delightful to behold. He made Gladio feel young again. 

"Tomorrow will be perfect.” He leaned forward and took a bite from Ignis’ hand. 

“Delicious,” he spoke around the bite. “The dill really added a nice flavor to the stew.”

"I agree! Oh!" Ignis covered his mouth. He pointed to his lip, trying to signify that Gladio has something on his face. "You have some--here." 

He leaned, and half-kissed, half-licked a sizable crumb from the side of Gladio's mouth.

Gladio lifted his eyebrows in surprise, and a light blush spread across his cheeks. 

“Ignis... I...” He caught Ignis’ elbow, under his wing feathers. Quickly closing the distance between them, he pressed their lips together in a tender kiss.

Ignis made a quiet noise, partially surprise, partially unaccustomed desire. He placed a hand on Gladio's arm, and gently squeezed it before parting. 

"Did...I have something on my mouth?"

“No. I just... really wanted to kiss you. I’m sorry, it was forward of me, but... you— you make my heart sing."

Gladio looked down at the tray, shuffling things around with one large finger. He was absolutely smitten with the feathered creature.

Ignis placed his stew bowl back on the tray. 

"You don't have to apologize." He smiled meekly at Gladio, and smoothed down the feathers on his forearm. "Would you like to know how you make my heart feel?"

Gladio looked up from the tray, and smiled shyly at Ignis. 

"Very much so.”

Ignis smiled again, and began to sing. Quietly at first, the tune slow, and cautious, and then a mite more upbeat, until his song was warming, and calm, like the breeze on a warm fall day. Like holding a warm mug in your hands in the cold. His song ended with him only humming the tune, as he leaned, and pressed a quick kiss to Gladio's lips.

Gladio placed a hand over his own heart, and smiled. His amber eyes glistened with unshed tears of joy. He felt choked by emotion, barely able to twitch his lips for the quick kiss. He followed Ignis, kneeing up on the bed. He gently took Ignis into his arms, mindful of his leg, for a hug. 

"Your song and heart are beautiful, Ignis.”

"Thank you, but I assure you, my heart is...just lonely. If...we're finished with dinner for the time being, perhaps we can continue resting?"

Gladio's heart was heavy for the creature. Gladio chose isolation, Ignis didn’t. 

"Of course.” He released Ignis from the hug, and gathered their dishes on the tray. 

"How do you pass the time, Gladio?"

Gladio carried the dishes to the kitchen, and spoke over his shoulder as he washed them. 

"I like to read a lot. There’s a peddler that comes down the road that goes through this part of the forest.” 

He finished, wiping his wet hands on his thighs. He plucked a book from the bookshelf and carried it back to Ignis, holding it out for the creature. 

"I craft items from the wood I collect from the forest, and I trade them with the peddler for the provisions I don’t have. Flour, butter, cheese, tools, books. He comes through like clockwork every other week.”

Ignis took the book, and flipped through it. He closed it, and looked curiously at the front, then back covers. 

"It's pretty..." He offered it back to Gladio. He didn't have the skill to read the words, but Gladio didn't need to know that. "Trade...could I trade for you letting me stay here? I can sing for you, whenever you'd like? Or...just talk."

Gladio took the book back, and set it on the bed. He turned to Ignis, unsure how to respond. His care was free, no strings attached, but maybe Ignis would feel better if he contributed something for his stay. 

“Your company is more than I could hope for, and your songs move me in ways I cannot express. I will welcome them both in trade, but it is for you to decide when to share your beautiful voice with me. I won't demand it.”

Ignis quieted, and nodded. "Thank you, Gladio. I appreciate that. I'm sure you would never have to demand it of me. Not so long as you make my heart flutter." 

Gladio reached out and gently caressed the bare skin over Ignis’ heart. 

"I make your heart flutter?” He pressed his whole palm against Ignis’ chest, as if he could feel the truth of the creature’s words.

Ignis nodded, breathing deep beneath Gladio's palm. "I've never met anyone like you." He yawned, and his feathers fluffed out.

"You may not have, but I’m nothing special.” Gladio patted Ignis’ good leg affectionately. “You still seem tired, are you ready to sleep for the night?"

Ignis nodded, and rested back against a pillow.

"So long as you stay by me."

“I’m just going to add some more logs to the fire, to keep it going until the morning.” 

Gladio placed the book back on the shelf, and crouched in front of the wood stove long enough to add several more logs to the fire. He sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled off his socks before climbing in next to Ignis. 

"Are you comfortable?”

"More than I've been in a long time."

Ignis wiggled slightly into the bed as his tail feathers parted to reveal his butt to Gladio again. Gladio hadn't fully laid down yet, and so was afforded a view of Ignis’ cute little rear. He cleared his throat, trying not to stare. 

"Ignis, normally I would cover myself with a blanket for warmth.” He can’t help but look over Ignis’ exposed skin. “Do you need a blanket?”

"I'll use yours, if that's alright." Ignis smiled at him. "I'm sure we can both fit under, yes?"

Gladio reached down and pulled the blanket up from the bottom of the bed, holding the end up in invitation. “C’mere.”

Ignis snuggled underneath, flattening his body against Gladio with the exception of his injured leg.

Gladio was glad he hadn’t stripped out of his clothes, like he usually would for bed. He pulled the blanket over Ignis’ body, and then snaked an arm around him. He gently stroked Ignis’ feathers along his back.

Ignis hummed happily, his feathers twitching under Gladio's touch. 

"Mmn...Thank you, Gladio..." He nuzzled into his chest, and yawned. He snuck his hands under Gladio's shirt, and rubbed them over his skin. "Warm...."

Gladio nosed along Ignis’ hair feathers.

“You’re welcome.” He could feel his pulse accelerate when Ignis put his hands under his shirt. “You like the feel of my skin? You have skin too.” He trailed his fingers along Ignis’ bare chest. Ignis smiled, and shook his head slightly. 

"No, not like yours. Yours is...warm, and kind. Calloused but...not rough...?" He snorted a small laugh. "I'm rambling..."

"That’s only because you haven’t seen what’s hidden underneath my clothes. I have many scars, Ignis.” 

Gladio traced the lines of Ignis’ muscles. His skin was soft, pale, unblemished save for the occasional birth mark. Like porcelain, and just as fragile seeming. 

“Rambling...are you nervous?”

Ignis quieted, and burrowed his face into Gladio's chest to obscure his blushing. 

"I've just...never..." 

“I know.” Gladio responded quietly. He hushed Ignis with strokes to his hair feathers, trying to keep the creature calm.

Ignis rubbed his hands up Gladio's chest, until his fingers met a thick scar. He gasped, and rubbed his fingers curiously over it. Soft touches, from the bottom of the scar, running up it's length. 

"May I see...?"

Ignis’ gentle touches weren't entirely lost on him, although the scarred tissue was largely without feeling. 

"If you want to, but it’s not pretty to look at.” 

He shifted and sat up enough to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor next to his bed before settling back down beside Ignis.

Ignis looked at the scarring. His eyes looked morbidly fascinated, but his hands moved to finger over it again. He made a quiet, sad warbling noise in his throat. 

"H-how...?"

Gladio's chest tightened every time the creature made sad noises. 

"In the war for the Emperor. The day that I found out my sister died, and threw down my weapon. I let the enemy cut me down. They assumed I was dead.” 

His fingers fiddled with the individual feathers on Ignis’ hip, the long ones. 

“When I came to, I was able to just walk away and never look back.”

Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio, and burrowed his face into his chest. He pressed his lips to the tip of the scarring on his pec in a gentle kiss. 

"I am sorry, for all you've had to endure, Gladio."

Glasio slipped his arms around Ignis’ slight frame. 

"It was a long time ago... and if not for all that, I wouldn’t be here now... with you.” 

It was a different, but pleasant sensation, the feel of both Ignis’ stiff and downy feathers pressed into his bare skin.

Ignis quieted for a moment, before asking.

"Do you think they would come for you...? If they knew you were alive?" He was scared for the man. He was scared for himself, too, but he felt safe in his arms.

Gladio didn't hesitate in his response. 

“Yes. The Emperor is a cruel and evil man, but I have lived in these woods quietly without problem for nearly ten years.” 

He stroked Ignis’ feathers, trying to comfort them both. 

"I’m sorry, Ignis. I think maybe it would be best if you went back to your glade as soon as possible. It’s safer for you there.” 

It broke Gladio's heart to think of separating from the precious creature in his arms, but he had no doubt what Ardyn would do if he caught them. He couldn’t bear that pain again. It would certainly kill him.

The noise that came from Ignis was pure sadness, from deep in his chest. It was more a song than a sob, muffled into Gladio's chest. He didn't want anything to befall his new companion; But he didn't want to leave either.

“I-I’m sorry..." Gladio whispered, as tears spilled down his cheeks. He nuzzled his lips into Ignis’ hair feathers. “Please, if anything ever happened to you I would never forgive myself. I don’t think I could go on living.”

Ignis pulled back to look Gladio in the eyes. His own eyes were large, and full of tears. 

"I don't want to be alone again." His voice was quiet, his fear carrying on it.

"I don’t want you to be either. I... “ 

Gladio brushed his thumb across Ignis’ cheek as though trying to physically hold back his tears. 

"I can try and help you find more of your people. You should be with your own kind. Maybe you could still be married, raise a family.” 

Ignis deserved better than a washed up soldier who had lost the will to live.

"It is not our way. Those that lose their parents before being arranged, do not gain partners. Like my uncle. Gladio, please...don't send me away." He pulled Gladio's hand from his face, and held it between his. "Please."

There it was again. The power that Ignis’ voice held over his heart. 

"I cannot say no to you... as much as I fear for your safety, I cannot deny you, Ignis.” 

He leaned in to place a desperate, emotional kiss against Ignis’ lips as tears sprang from his eyes anew.

Ignis raised a hand to place it on the back of Gladio's head, and reciprocated the kiss. He parted his lips, and gasped against Gladio's face. He pressed their foreheads together, and his tail feathers shuffled. 

"We should rest..." His voice wavered, nearly a whimpering tone. He doesn't want to, despite saying it. There's a heat in his lower stomach, that wants him to continue kissing Gladio. Wants him to curl up in his arms for eternity.

Gladio's lips twitched as Ignis pulled away. Tears still trickled down his face as their foreheads and noses touched. Even as Ignis spoke, his hands were drawn to the sound of Ignis’ tail feathers shuffling. They grazed over the smooth skin of Ignis’ rear, and he gasped in surprise, pulling his hands away. 

"O-oh, I’m sorry, Ignis.” He wanted to touch the creature further, driven on by the mess of emotions in his heart, and the enchantment of Ignis’ voice. The whimper had him pressing their lips together once more, gently this time. Gentle, but wanting.

Ignis whispered quietly as he parted from the kiss. 

"Touch me again..." A quiet, sultry request. 

Clawed hands found their way to Gladio's hips, toying with his waistband. 

"Please."

Gladio looked into Ignis’ eyes and nodded. They were both touch starved from being alone. It was easy to give in, but he wanted to be gentle for Ignis, for his first time. 

“You’ll tell me to stop if you don’t want to go further?” 

His fingertips brushed along Ignis’ feathers until he came to his skin. His thumbs gently brushed over the soft, smooth skin before he gripped both of his cheeks in his large hands. He was half hard in his pants, growing harder as Ignis toyed with his waistband. 

He wondered what the innocent creature knew regarding sex, or how things were done amongst his kind. They would just have to take it slow.

"Of course..." 

Ignis whimpered, an aroused gasp snuck out as he wiggled his ass back in Gladio's grip. 

"Your hands feel wonderful." 

His stomach heaved with aroused gasps, and his feathers fluffed out. He felt Gladio's erection propping up the front of his pants, and moved a claw to graze the front of his crotch. 

"I-is this your...?"

Gladio choked slightly, Ignis’ aroused noises and the claw grazing along his shaft made him feel light-headed as his blood redistributed in his body. 

"Yes, Ignis, it is. Do...do you have one too?” 

He really wasn’t sure how similar their anatomy was, but he was encouraged by Ignis’ little noises and his wiggling. He continued to knead the globes of his rear, one large finger lightly trailing along the cleft of his ass.

"O-of course..."

Ignis let out an aroused little mewl at Gladio's finger, the sensation being completely new to him. His feathers shuffled beneath the blankets, and he pressed his hips against Gladio for him to feel an erect, very familiar phallic shape against his crotch.

“Oh....ohhhh Gods, Ignis.” 

Every time Ignis mewled, Gladio's cock throbbed in his pants. He spread Ignis’ rear apart, his finger delving deeper until his fingertip grazed the ridged skin of Ignis’ entrance, then he withdrew again. 

"Ignis, I.. I want to take my bottoms off, is that okay?” 

He rutted softly against Ignis’ hips, moaning quietly. Gods, but it felt good. Better than he remembered.

"Yes, please. And perhaps move the blanket? I want to see...all of you."

Ignis bit his bottom lip. His heart pounded with anxiety at the prospect. Gladio pulled away, and stood. He undid the tie holding his pants closed, and let them drop around his ankles. Next, he slid his underwear down, freeing his cock. It bobbed in the air, hard, and weeping from the tip.

Ignis' lips parted with a quiet noise at the sight of Gladio's cock. He watched as Gladio stepped out of his clothes and leaned down, smiling shyly at him as he gripped the edge of the blanket. Gladio pulled it back to reveal Ignis' feathered form. Ignis sat up with some difficulty, his injured leg still raised on the pillow, to let Gladio see him. The feathers covering his crotch had parted to reveal a shapely cock, similar to that of a human's, with downy feathered testicles dangling beneath. Gladio's eyes roved curiously over Ignis’ body, and the creature blushed under his intense gaze before he slid back into bed with him. Ignis glanced away nervously.

"Am I...to your liking?"

“You take my breath away, Ignis. You’re so beautiful. You were to my liking before I ever saw you.” 

Gladio tilted Ignis’ chin towards him, and kissed him softly. He rested his hand on Ignis’ feathered hip, and stroked lightly. 

“Do males mate amongst your kind, Ignis?” 

He assumed they probably didn’t, given their dwindling numbers. Their arranged marriages were surely geared towards procreation.

"I don't...I don't know..." 

Ignis seemed more preoccupied with looking over Gladio's body than with answering questions. He ran his hand curiously over Gladio's pubes. He scratched through them with the side of his claw, as he did with his beard.

Gladio felt as though he might jump out of his skin at the contact. He wanted to reach out and explore Ignis' body as well, but he stayed still and let Ignis explore at his leisure. He moaned softly in encouragement. 

"Touch where you want, I’m at your disposal.”

Ignis seemed almost playfully curious as he explored. He ran a fingertip over Gladio's shaft, and leaned to kiss his nipple. 

"You're handsome, Gladio. I like your noises." 

He smiled up at him warmly, as if he didn't know the full effect he had on him.

“Ignis,” Gladio breathed out, “There is no sound that I make that can be compared to the ones you do.”

Gladio propped his head up on one of his hands, watching Ignis. He reached out to brush along his feathers, and shivered and moaned as Ignis touched his body. He gasped out, his cock leaking precum every time Ignis touched his shaft.

Ignis leaned down, curious still, and lapped at the head of Gladio's cock.

The large man whimpered when Ignis’ warm, wet tongue touched his shaft. The only attention his cock had received in more than ten years had been his own callused palm, and he hadn't even had the desire to indulge in that much over the years. Gladio suddenly realized that he may be even more nervous than Ignis at that point.

The noise enamored Ignis. He shifted his body down for a more comfortable position, and, without hesitation, took the head of Gladio's cock in his mouth. His mouth was warm, and he was careful to keep his pointed teeth away from Gladio's cock. He rubbed the tip of his pointed tongue over the slit, licking away the precum remnants.

“I—Ignis! Are you sure you have—hnngh—ah!” Gladio broke out in a sweat, flushing from head to toe. "Hnngh--haven’t done this before?!” He finally whimpered out. He laid back, fists and feet digging in the sheets.

Ignis hummed happily, his mouth filled with Gladio's cock. He bobbed slightly, taking some of Gladio's shaft in and sucking on it. He raised a hand to place over Gladio's fist. His other rested over Gladio's hip to hold him steady.

“Ignis.. I.. I’m very hnn--sensitive down there...” Gladio squirmed, thighs shifting. He let go of the sheets with his free hand so he could stroke Ignis’ hair feathers. “It feels so good, Ignis. Hnngh!”

Ignis fluffed out his feathers, tickling over Gladio's thighs inadvertently. He sucked a little more fervently, enjoying Gladio's noises. He moaned at his partner's reaction, the noise melodious, and obviously pleasured.

Gladio's thighs quivered. Between Ignis’ velvety mouth and his tickling feathers, it was all that he could do to keep from thrusting his hips up against the creature’s mouth. He could feel his orgasm coiling in his belly, ready to spring and release. His toes curled, and his hand trembled against Ignis’ feathers. 

"Ig—Ignis, I’m gonna—hnggh— I’m gonna come!”

Ignis continued, eager, and frotted his own cock into the sheets. His little moans grew more desperate as he did, and he clutched at Gladio's hand.

Gladio tried pushing at Ignis’ shoulder with his free hand. 

"I don’t wanna choke you! AH!” 

Gladio threw his head back, and yelled Ignis’ name in absolute pleasure. He squeezed Ignis’ hand as his cock spasmed, coming inside Ignis’ mouth.

Ignis made a loudly pleasured noise as he swallowed down Gladio's seed, and backed off of his cock with a wet pop. The creature purred, and rested his head on Gladio's hip. Gladio stroked Ignis’ feathers as he lay there in the afterglow of the best orgasm of his life. 

"Ignis, that was incredible. I can’t believe you’ve never done that before.” 

Ignis let out a quiet, pleased giggle, as he wiped at his mouth.

"We've made a mess, Gladio."

Gladio felt as light as one of Ignis’ feathers, the giggle going straight to his heart. 

“Mnm, we’ve not made enough of a mess yet. Time to return the favor, my sweet little bird."

Ignis raised himself up on his hands with a sheepish expression, to display that he had come from sucking Gladio off. Milky jizz trailed into his feathers from the small pool on the bed. 

" P-perhaps later...?"

“Oh!” 

Gladio knew that Ignis had been enjoying himself, but not to that extent. 

"I see you were right about the mess, then.” 

He smiled affectionately as he thumbed over Ignis’ cheek, although he was somewhat disappointed about not getting to pleasure Ignis with his own mouth. 

"Let me clean you up at least.” 

Gladio leaned to kiss Ignis’ lips, not caring in the least that he could taste himself on Ignis’ tongue.

Ignis hummed happily into the kiss, before backing away, and pulling himself beside Gladio, his injured leg trailing behind. 

"Fret not, Gladio. It doesn't take long for me to...a-at least not when I do it myself." 

He blushed again, embarrassed at his crass over-sharing. 

"I would appreciate the help in cleaning up."

Gladio's ears burned at the thought of a second round with the beautiful creature. He wanted to taste Ignis, swallow him down. He wanted to explore every inch of his smooth skin. He wanted to blaze a hot trail with his lips under the creature’s shuffling feathers. He wanted to know how Ignis’ song of passion would effect his own body. He felt faint just thinking about it. 

He swiped a finger through the stickiness in Ignis’ feathers, and popped it into his mouth before standing to retrieve a warm, wet washcloth. His seed tasted tangy, and salty, no doubt from his diet.

He returned to the bed, with the washcloth and a dry towel, soft cock hanging between his legs. 

"Thank you, Ignis. I can’t even remember the last time I’ve felt this good, and it’s all because you’re here with me.” 

He settled in beside the creature and started cleaning his feathers.

"It's my pleasure, I assure you." 

Ignis laid back, enjoying the feeling of the warm cloth in Gladio's hand. He twitched slightly, his feathers ruffling at being cleaned. He began to sing, a peaceful little song born of the pleasure shared between them.

Gladio curled up against Ignis’ side, peppering his face with happy little kisses as he diligently cleaned his feathers. He ended with wiping the pool of come up from the bed, and laying a clean towel over it for comfort. He purred into Ignis’ neck feathers, his song calming the last of his frayed nerves.

Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio, leaning to kiss over his sex-dampened hair. He inhaled deeply, and let out a contented little noise. 

"You smell wonderful...passionate." 

He inhaled deeply again, clearly enjoying the scent of Gladio's musk.

“Your senses are much sharper than mine.” 

Gladio buried his nose in Ignis’ feathers. The creature smelled of the outdoors. Like sunshine, and evergreen trees, and berries. 

"Ignis? What if.... what if I went back to your glade with you, and built a new cottage there?”

Ignis looked almost startled by the suggestion, as if he hadn't ever entertained it as an option.

"Could you do that? How would you get supplies? I have a small nest but it-it wouldn't support your weight and I-" 

He was clearly rambling, as if every pro and con was trying to spill out of his mouth at once.

“Shh." Gladio cooed comfortingly at the creature. “That’s why I would build a new cottage to live in. And I would just have to live even simpler than I do now, or travel further to meet the peddler once a month.” 

He nosed Ignis’ cheek. “It would be worth it if it meant I could be close to you, and you’d be safe.”

Ignis quivered slightly in Gladio's grasp. 

"I don't want you to have to change your life for me, Gladio."

“What life? The one where I live completely isolated from the outside world, regretting that I lack the courage to voluntarily meet my maker...?” 

Gladio's heart sank at the idea that he’d been misreading the creature all evening.

“If... if you don’t want me to Ignis, then I won’t. I will never force my company on you. I’ll do my best to keep you safe until your leg is healed enough to return to your home.” 

Gladio's hands grew still as silent tears fell down his cheeks. The thought of being alone again was soul-crushing. 

"I.... I will treasure this time we had together until I am old and grey, and wonder if this was anything more than a fever dream...”

Ignis' eyes filled with tears at Gladio's words. 

"Of course I want you, Gladio, I..." He swallowed down words he wasn't prepared to say. "Perhaps we should both get some rest, and talk about this in the morning."

Gladio was afraid of the noise that might come out of his mouth if he tried to speak, so he just nodded at the creature. He sat up on the side of the bed, and scrubbed at his face and hair. He felt completely and utterly foolish. He reached down for his underwear to slip them back up his legs.

"Gladio?" Ignis offered a small smile, trying to placate what he felt was his fault. "Don't forget, you promised to show me how to make biscuits tomorrow."

Gladio pulled his underwear up over his ass, and grabbed the blanket to pull over them as he laid back down. 

"I haven’t forgotten. I’ll show you how. We can have them for breakfast with some butter and jam I've made.” He patted Ignis’ hand under the blanket. “Good night, Ignis.”

"Good night, my dear Gladio." 

Ignis took hold of Gladio's hand, and pressed it to his chest. He dozed off before long, his breathing returning to it's peaceful little lullaby.

Gladio watched Ignis sleep, face contorting with grief. He bit down on a curled up finger to keep from sobbing and waking his companion. Had he really thought he might have found a partner after all these years? Ridiculous. They had only spent an evening comforting each other after a long day, that was all.

As soon as Ignis’ leg was healed he would return to his glade, and Gladio would be alone again. That would be for the best. At least he would be safe. He tried to fight the pull of Ignis’ lullaby, but soon he was fast asleep, though his cheeks were still wet with tears.

Ignis woke shortly after Gladio fell asleep. He kissed the tears from his cheeks, and sighed quietly. What would he do? He should return to his glade, for safety. The idea of this "Emperor" terrified him to his core. But...he couldn't leave Gladio to be alone. He sighed again, wrapping himself in his wings, and forcing himself back to sleep.

Gladio didn't sleep well, sitting up suddenly in the middle of the night with his sister's name on his lips, shivering in a cold sweat. He eased to the side of the bed, and slipped out, trying not to wake Ignis. 

He poured himself a glass of water and drank it down before returning to bed. Encouraging Ignis to go would be for the best. That was why he lived alone. So the Emperor could never hurt someone to bend his will ever again. 

He would meet the peddler in two days time, and pay whatever was necessary for one of those magical potions. Ignis’ leg would mend immediately, and then he could return home where he’d be safe. It was the right thing to do. Gladio closed his eyes for another few hours of poor sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ignis woke at dawn, and snuggled up to Gladio. He hummed quietly, a peaceful little song to help the man wake up calmly. He brushed the stray hair from Gladio's face, and looked him over.

Gladio had withdrawn into a curled up ball in the night, subconsciously worried that he’d hurt Ignis’ leg in his sleep. He slowly fluttered his eyes open from Ignis’ song, though he had to brush at them to do so. His eyelids were matted from his salty tears, eyes red from a night of crying, and he had dark circles under his eyes from a night of poor, interrupted sleep. 

"Mornin’,” he managed to croak out in a rough voice.

Ignis looked sadly at his appearance, immediately noticing the redness in his eyes. 

"Go back to sleep, Gladio. I'm sorry."

Gladio shook his head. 

"Don’t be sorry, I’m okay.” He stroked Ignis’ arm under the covers.

"No, no, no. I insist." Ignis tucked the blanket in around Gladio, and began singing him a quiet lullaby.

“No, Ignis, I...!” 

But even as Gladio was protesting, his eyelids grew heavy. He tried to fight it, but soon he was sound asleep.

"There we are, darling." 

Ignis pressed a kiss to Gladio's forehead. He removed the blanket from his leg, and gave it a little wiggle. It felt much better, though he still didn't want to force it. He raised himself up, and carefully crawled out of bed. 

"You stay here, Gladio. Get some rest." 

He limped to the door, and opened it, finding it to be just dawn. He stretched out his arms, and closed the door behind him, taking to the air with two great flaps, and flying low. He found a few stalks of beautiful flowers in his travels, and flew to the pond to find two fish lazing in the trap. He smiled at his luck, and returned to the cabin with his goods, flowers in one hand, fish skewered by his claws in the other. He opened the door, and quickly shut it behind him.

The sound of the door clicking shut behind Ignis woke Gladio in a panic. 

“Ignis!” 

He reached in the bed for him, and he sat bolt upright when his hand closed on emptiness. 

"Ignis!” He wailed again, throwing the covers off and jumping out of bed, only to see Ignis standing by the door with some fish. His knees gave out from under him, and he sat down hard on the side of the bed. 

"Thank the Gods you’re okay.” He noticed his hands were shaking, so he occupied them by scrubbing them through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." 

Ignis held the fish up, smiling. "I brought us breakfast. And a..." He held out the flowers. They were a deep purple, with multiple blooms up the stem. "Gladiolas, for my Gladio. As...an apology, and as thanks." 

He limped over to Gladio, fish and flowers still in hand, and asked quietly. 

"Were you afraid I had left?"

Gladio reached out and pulled Ignis into his lap so that he was sitting sideways, mindful of his leg. He buried his face into Ignis’ shoulder feathers for a minute, arms wrapped loosely around his waist. He finally lifted his head to peer into Ignis’ large green eyes. 

"Yes, I was afraid that you’d left, or even worse that you’d been taken.” He tried to change the subject, taking the bundle of flowers from Ignis with a small smile. “They’re very lovely, thank you, Ignis. That’s my full name, actually. Gladiolus.”

Ignis smiled wide at the revelation. 

"Truly?! An apt name it is. My handsome flower." He leaned and pressed a kiss to Gladio's nose. "Could you help me with these fish, please? I'd much rather hold you than them."

Gladio looked over Ignis, and smiled. 

"Sure thing.” He wrapped the arm holding the flowers around Ignis’ back, and slipped the other one under his knees. In one smooth motion he stood with Ignis in his arms, and carried him over to the sink so he could drop the fish in until they decided what to do with them for breakfast. “Your leg must be feeling better?”

"Very much so, thank you! It still hurts, but I mostly flew around." Ignis shook the fish off his claws and into the sink. "Gladio, I have to...ask you something. You said you were afraid I had left. Why...? And why be afraid I was taken, no one even knows I am here."

Gladio carried Ignis back to the bed and gently sat him down on the edge. He knelt down on the floor in front of him, and took his hands in his own. He stared at their joined hands as he talked.

"Ignis... I’m so happy to have met you, to have... shared pleasure with you.” The tips of his ears redden at that. “But the truth is, we barely know each other. Why would you stay here, if you’re able to return to your home?” 

He didn't have the heart to meet Ignis’ eyes, so he brought one of his hand to his lips. “Secondly, the Emperor has used my loved ones against me, and hurt them all my life. I can’t say I’ve lived a happy life here, but it’s at least been peaceful knowing there was no left for the Emperor to hurt. No one left that I loved. No one that I cared for. And then you fell into my life.” 

Gladio looked up then, eyes shining. “The trap you got caught in was uncomfortably close to my home. Every year it seems the hunters invade deeper and deeper into the forest. They may not know I live here yet, but there’s no guarantees they won’t stumble on my cottage soon.”

Ignis listened to Gladio's words, but he couldn't help the worried warble from escaping his throat. 

"Th-then we pack what we can, and you come with me to the glade. I'll not leave you here to be found. And...and I'll not let them take you." His bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

“I... didn’t think you wanted me to come with you. I can move deeper into the forest without having to stay in your glade. Maybe we could be neighbors.” Gladio let out a sad chuckle.

"Gladio! You are the most hard headed human I have ever met!" Ignis kicked his feet slightly, more incredulous at Gladio's self deprecation than anything else.

“That’s a low bar when I’m the only human you’ve ever met.” Gladio tilted his head to the side, a sheepish grin on his lips. He let go of Ignis’ hands, and sat back on his haunches. He didn't know what to do. His life has suddenly been turned upside down in less than a day. He tried to think of a way he could pack all the essentials. He could always come back for a second and third load, migrate his belongings a little bit at a time.

Ignis could see the cogs turning, the logistics working in Gladio's mind. 

"There's plenty of time to consider everything, Gladio. For now...let's just decide how to cook that fish for breakfast. And make some biscuits." He smiled, and gave a small nod.

“My sweet little bird, I don’t think I’ve ever had fish for breakfast before.” Gladio pushed up onto his knees, and hugged Ignis, pressing his lips over his heart.

Ignis wrapped his arm around Gladio, making happy little humming noises for Gladio to feel through his lips. 

"What do you typically have for breakfast?"

Gladio slipped his arms around Ignis’ waist and pressed his cheek to Ignis’ chest so he could hear the humming. 

"Fruit and biscuits, usually. We could fry the fish, and put them on the biscuits for a savory breakfast sandwich.”

Ignis nodded, liking the sound of that. 

"If you think you can walk me through making the biscuits, I'll gladly do that while you handle the fish."

“I’m sure I can, just gimme a minute to set some things up." 

Gladio pushed himself to a standing position, and cupped Ignis’ face to give him a tender kiss on the forehead. He puttered around, adding logs to the fire, getting his fillet knife from his tool belt, and pulling pans and ingredients from the cupboards. 

"I think I might indulge in some coffee this morning too.” 

"Coffee? Like the beans? Uncle used to let me chew on them!" Ignis' face lit up with an almost childlike excitement. 

“Yes, except I’m going to make a hot drink out of them. But you can chew on one if you’d like. Alright, little bird, c’mere.” Gladio stood at the counter in his underwear, holding his hand out for Ignis with a smile.

Ignis stood, and limped over to Gladio. "I may have to sit soon, is that alright?"

Gladio wrapped a supportive arm around Ignis’ waist, and opened the canister with the coffee beans in it, handing him one. Ignis took the bean from Gladio's hand with his mouth, using his tongue to tuck it between his cheek and teeth. His eyes rolled back, and he made a happy noise, as if trying a childhood treat again for the first time.

"Of course you can sit when you need to, I’ll get you a kitchen chair. For now though you can start putting the ingredients in the bowl to mix. Start with 3 cups of flour.” Gladio pulled the flour canister to Ignis, set a handled cup beside it, and then turned his attention to the fish.

Ignis carefully opened the canister, and looked into it. 

"Fluffy...?" He dipped the measuring cup in, and filled it to the top. He dipped a claw in the cup, and licked the flour off of it. He made a face, unprepared for the bland taste, and tossed the flour into the bowl.

Gladio pulled a chair over for Ignis for whenever he needed a break, and giggled at the face he made.

"Little bird, you are the sweetest creature I’ve ever met in my life.” He kissed Ignis’ cheek, and then started skinning and filleting the fish in the sink. “Next you need to scrape some salt off that block, and add some butter to your bowl.” He gestured with the knife to the ingredients.

Ignis used his claw to scrape some salt off, and looked around for something to cut the butter with. He gave up shortly after, and used a claw for that as well, tossing it in the bowl. 

"Now what?" He licked the butter from his claw, and hummed excitedly. "Like milk, oh, oh I -like- this!"

“Yes, the butter is. I don’t have any milk right now. I’d been thinking about getting some goats, but never got around to it.” Gladio had the fish skinned, and rinsed his hands to fill up Ignis’ cup with water. 

"Add this and then you mix it all up with a spoon.” He fished a wooden spoon from a drawer, and set it near Ignis. He deboned and filleted the fish into steaks, and then pulled a cast iron skillet from a cupboard.

Ignis took the spoon carefully into a clawed hand, and stirred much like you would expect a toddler to, ham fisted, until the batter had formed a sticky dough. 

"How is this, Gladio?" He moved to show Gladio, wincing as he stepped a little too heavily on his injured leg.

“It’s perfect, Ignis. Ah, time for a break for you. Sit, little bird.” Gladio added butter to the skillet along with the fish, and opened the door to the baking compartment in the stove, popping the skillet in. “Time for coffee.” 

He crushed some beans and added them to a tall, thin metal kettle filled with water that he sat on the top of the stove. Ignis sat and watched curiously, enamored with the stove. 

"Is there a fire in there?"

“The heat from the fire in the main part of the stove warms these parts up so I can cook in them.” Gladio knelt beside Ignis while he rested, stroking his feathers and smiling. 

"Now we just have to shape the biscuits and put them in the oven.”

"Ohh..." Ignis wrapped an arm around Gladio, and snuck a kiss to his forehead. "Shall I help, or-or I can watch?"

Gladio smiled and closed his eyes, reveling in Ignis’ sweetness and warmth. 

"Hmm, maybe you should just watch this time. It might be difficult with your claws.” He nuzzled his face into Ignis’ shoulder, the contact with the creature helping the dark thoughts from the night before fade.

Ignis smiled warmly at his companion, and reciprocated the nuzzle. 

"I can sing for you while you work, if you would like?"

“I would like that very much, Ignis.” Gladio smiled, thumbing over Ignis’ cheek, and then stood to press a soft kiss to his lips. He tried to stand out of Ignis’ line of sight while he shaped the biscuits onto a buttered pan, so the creature could watch.

Ignis watched the biscuit making intently. He began singing a happy little song as he watched, occasionally stealing little touches to the small of Gladio's back.

Ignis’ song lifted Gladio's heart, breaking the cloud of despair that had descended on him the night before. He hummed along while he worked, purring at all of Ignis’ little touches. 

"Ready for the oven.” He opened a door to a skinny slit at the top of the stove, and slid the tray of biscuits inside, then returned to Ignis’ side. “Now we wait.”

"How long...?" 

“Probably about forty minutes. It takes a while at low heat.”

Ignis stood carefully, and moved behind Gladio, his curiousity getting the best of him. He wrapped his hands around Gladio's waist, and nuzzled his back, running his crest feathers over his bare skin.

Gladio covered Ignis’ arms with his own, shivering at the feel of his feathers along his back. He brushed along Ignis’ arm feathers, purring at the tender embrace.

"Enough time to...lie together?" Ignis asked as he wiggled his butt, long tail crests fluffing out. He pressed his lips to Gladio's back, relishing in the feeling of his warm skin.

“You need a na—“ Gladio's breath hitched. “O--Oh. Yes, there should be enough time.” He tried twisting in Ignis’ arms, so he could look at his beautiful companion. “Are you sure?”

Ignis chuckled against Gladio's back, a happy little noise. "We don't have to do anything, Gladio. I'm happy just to hold you." He nuzzled his back again, before slipping free to allow Gladio to turn.

Gladio smiled shyly, somewhat embarrassed by his assumption that Ignis was initiating sex. 

"Let’s just lie together, and see what happens. No pressure.” He bumped their noses together, and slipped an arm around Ignis’ waist. His other hand wiggled under Ignis’ tail feathers to grip his pert little rear. He lifted Ignis, parting his legs around his waist, and carried him to the bed.

Ignis burst into giggles the moment Gladio scooped him up. 

"You lift me so easily!" He hooked his avian feet together behind Gladio's back, careful not to accidentally claw him. He wrapped an arm around Gladio's shoulders, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“You’re light as a feather.” Gladio kissed Ignis softly as he kneed up onto the bed. He leaned over and laid Ignis on his back, hovering over him. “You’re so beautiful, Ignis.” He smiled, eyes and face soft as he gazed into the large pools of Ignis’ eyes.

Ignis' cheeks flushed over, and he averted his eyes from Gladio, embarrassed at the attention. 

"I, I never really gave it any conside-mn..." He truncated his own thought, choosing instead to lean up on his elbows to kiss Gladio.

Gladio lowered himself further until they were chest to chest, careful to not put too much weight on Ignis’ avian body. His tongue flicked out tentatively, tasting Ignis’ mouth and the coffee bean he’d been chewing on.

"Gladio, I...nn. I find myself caring for you...." Ignis felt silly saying it. He hadn't even known the man for a day, but... he trusted his heart.

Gladio cupped Ignis’ cheek, eyes welling. His voice became incredibly soft, so quiet it was less than a whisper, and rife with emotion. 

"Ignis... I... I care for you too. So very much that I can no longer imagine my life without you in it.” He smiled, a few happy tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. “You are a bright ray of sunshine that brought this wilted Gladiolus flower back to life, and put a song back in my heart. You are precious to me.”

Ignis warbled, the noise entirely sentimental. "Gladio, y-you're going to make me cry. Kiss me, please." He pawed at him, mindful of his claws.

Gladio lowered his face to Ignis’, nosing his cheek affectionately before kissing him deeply. He propped himself up one elbow, and brushed over the feathers along Ignis’ side, over his hip, and down his thigh. His touches were light and loving, gentle for the creature below him.

Ignis made quiet noises into the kiss, a pleasured hum here, a little gasp there. He wiggled under Gladio, his feathers bristling out to reveal his sensitive flesh. He parted from Gladio, face flushed with heat. 

"I want you to touch me, Gladio..."

“Good, because I want to touch you, Ignis.” Gladio smiled as he scooted them further back on the bed, giving himself room to move down Ignis’ body. He kissed a trail down the skin of Ignis’ chest and abdomen. His lips were soft and warm, and he hummed against Ignis’ flesh, trying to keep in mind the nature of the creature below him. Ignis was nervous, clearly so, as he watched his companion kiss ever downwards. 

"I trust you, Gladio." He stated quietly, before closing his eyes and lying back to give himself to the pleasure. 

Gladio settled between Ignis’ knees. He stroked his leg feathers, and thumbed over his scales, admiring and enjoying all the different textures of his companion. He lowered his face, breath warm on Ignis’ shapely cock, and slowly kissed up his shaft. Ignis made a quiet noise, a hum in his throat. 

"That feels good, Gladio-hn..."

“I’ll take care of you, Ignis, and I’ll stop in an instant if you want me to.” Gladio cupped Ignis’ feathered testicles, feeling the weight of them in his hand. They were tighter, more firm than his own. His tongue licked out, running the flat of it up the underside of Ignis’ cock, and wrapping his fingers around the base to hold him steady. 

"Ignis, I want to make you sing like you never have before...” He took Ignis’ head into his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip. His other hand teased Ignis’ testicles, gently manipulating them between his fingers.

"A-aah!" Ignis gasped out, his long toes flexing and grasping at air. His gasps grew louder, his moans sultry, and manipulated into their own little song. His very voice seemed to make the air between them swelter with anxious sexuality. His voice escaped into a particularly aroused purr, and he tossed his head to the side to bury it amongst the pillows.

Like all of Ignis’ songs, this had a profound effect on Gladio. His head swam with desire, his cock throbbing fully to life. He became so engorged from Ignis’ noises that the head popped out of the top of his underwear. He moaned loudly around Ignis’ head, taking him deeper into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed out as he sucked rhythmically along Ignis’ shaft. He broke out in a sweat, flushing from head to toe. He stroked against Ignis’ perineum as he swallowed him down another inch.

"Gladio~" The avian creature sang out, clawed hands grabbing desperately at the sheets. "Pl-please, it's too good, it-nngh!" His voice cracked with a sudden higher pitched gasp of arousal. It was very clear the inexperienced creature wouldn't last much longer.

Gladio released Ignis with both hands so he could stroke soothingly over his abdomen and thighs. His head bobbed up and down along Ignis’ shaft, tongue rubbing along his length, determined to send the sweet creature over the edge with his mouth alone. His own length throbbed every time Ignis moaned or gasped. He felt certain he was going to come from Ignis’ voice alone. He shifted a hand between his own legs, and pulled his underwear up over the head of his cock, and took himself in hand through the thin material. 

Ignis' abdomen twitched, pulling taut, and his toes curled as Gladio brought him to orgasm. His feathers ruffled with chills as the sensation washed over him, and he sang out his partner's name in a sultry whimper. 

One good squeeze, along with Ignis singing his name in that sultry voice was enough to push Gladio over the edge. He came in the confines of his underwear as he swallowed the last of Ignis’ climax down. 

Ignis' stomach heaved with his breathing as he rested back, and wiggled his long scaled toes to regain feeling in them. "Gladio...I-is that what that's always like...?"

Gladio gently released Ignis’ cock from his mouth, kissing his taut little abs one last time, and scooting up to lie beside Ignis. 

“What do you mean, my sweet little bird...? Does it always feel so pleasurable?”

"Yes...it felt...indescribable." Ignis snuggled up to Gladio, looking somewhat boneless post orgasm. He dozed off momentarily, exhausted. Behind him, laid a few long, tawny feathers, flecked with gold.

“You made me feel the same way last night, and even this morning with your song...” Gladio wasn't sure Ignis heard him, realizing he’d fallen asleep. He smiled and pulled the creature close, wrapping his arms around him. His brow furrowed when he spotted the shed feathers, and he reached over Ignis to lift one for inspection.

The feather has small, golden flecks within it's tawny hairs, that catch the sunlight and glimmer. Ignis stirred, making a contented noise into Gladio's chest. 

"Mm...what are you looking at, Gladio?"

Curious, Gladio brushed his thumb across the golden flecks. He looked down at Ignis and smiled, kissing his hair feathers. 

"You seem to have molted some feathers, and they look different...” He brought the feather between them to show Ignis.

Ignis made a quiet, inquisitive noise. "I think I've always had those..." His voice didn't sound quite convinced. 

“Have you? I don’t think I’ve ever seen gold in your feathers, Ignis. They’re very beautiful, just like the rest of you.” Gladio kissed Ignis’ cheek and smiled. 

"They -are- beautiful." Ignis raised a finger to move the quills. They shimmered as he did. "Oh! Do you think you could trade them?"

"I’m sure I could trade them, but...” Gladio grew quiet. “I worry that people would want to know where they came from, and would look for you and your kind.”

Ignis whimpered quietly, disappointed. He was hopeful that he would be able to help by letting Gladio sell his feathers. "Y-you're probably right..." He looked almost heartbroken.

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay, baby.” He twirled the feather in his hand while he thought. “You know, the peddler is an old friend of mine. He knows who I really am. I bet he could come up with a story good enough to protect you. I trust him. And I’m sure your beautiful feathers would fetch a good price at the market.” He stroked Ignis’ cheek reassuringly. Ignis' bottom lip jutted out slightly.

"No, no, it...I don't like that I put you in danger, Gladio. Just by being here. I don't want that for you." He burrowed his face in Gladio's chest. Gladio set the feather back on the bed, and stroked down Ignis’ back. “You’re not, Ignis. I’m not worried about me, I’m worried about you.” He tipped Ignis’ chin up to look at him. Ignis glanced away, and sniffled.

"Gladio...? Why does my chest hurt when I think about having to leave you?"

“Your chest hurts because I make your heart flutter. Mine hurts because you make my heart sing. I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you...” Gladio pressed a soft kiss to Ignis’ lips. “We can trust, Tal. It’ll be okay.”

Ignis stole another quick kiss, with a quiet, worried whimper. He sniffled quickly, as if trying to stifle a sneeze. Once more, and he buried his face in his arm to sneeze. As he sneezed, a few more feathers fell from him, though new, shiny tawny feathers were beneath. He glanced back, and saw the fallen feathers. 

"It isn't molting season...this is strange."

Gladio's thick eyebrows drew down in concern. 

"Ignis, do you feel okay? Are you getting sick?” He pressed the back of his hand to Ignis’ forehead. He felt panic grip his heart. Is it possible that Ignis contracted some inter-species virus, or had eaten something he shouldn’t have? He reached around to pick up all the fallen feathers. The more he picked up, the more worried he became. 

"On the contrary, I've never felt better." Ignis sat up, and looked curiously at the pile of feathers. "Hm...I've...nevermind."

“Are you sure?” Gladio still looked worried, but tried to take comfort in Ignis’ reassurance. “Your feathers really are beautiful, Ignis.” He fingered the golden flecks, lost in thought. 

"We should check on breakfast." Ignis smiled at Gladio, trying to calm him despite the growing pile of feathers.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, breakfast. I’m gonna clean up right quick, then I’ll check.” Gladio scooted off the bed to clean the mess he had made in his underwear.

Ignis pulled the blanket to him, and held it. It carried Gladio's scent, and despite him being less than ten feet away, he was drawn to it. 

"Can you promise me you won't panic if I shed more, Gladio?" He wrapped the blanket over his shoulders, and scooted up to rest on the pillow, making himself comfortable and watching Gladio. "I promise I'm alright, but if I am shedding, it may happen considerably."

Gladio stood with his back to Ignis while he washed himself off in a basin of water, and then padded over to a chest for clean bottoms. He spoke over his shoulder as he rummaged through the chest. 

"If you feel good, and this is at least somewhat normal for you, then I won’t panic, but I might worry a bit.” Ignis is afforded a clear view of his powerful back, thick thighs, and tight ass as he bends over to pull his underwear up. He paused to watch Gladio's form, the arousal in the pit of his stomach making itself known, and made a quiet noise of appreciation. Ignis’ little noise pulls at Gladio's groin, and he grunts quietly.

"I just... it seems like more than a coincidence for your feathers to fall out now if it’s not your molting season.” Gladio turned and spotted Ignis snuggled up in the bed, and smiled softly. “Are you nesting in my bed?” His heart was light, despite Ignis losing his feathers, as he moved to the stove to check on breakfast. Ignis burrowed into the blanket, and nuzzled into the pillow. 

"I..." He sat up to look at the little nest he's built. "Perhaps." He let the blanket slip down, and a few more feathers fell with it.

“Mnm, you build a nest anytime you want, little bird.” He checked on the biscuits and fish, which looked almost ready. He poured them each a cup of coffee, and then pulled the pans from the oven and set them on the wooden counter to cool off for a minute. He sat on the bed with Ignis, and picked up another fallen feather. 

“Looks considerable already.”

Ignis smiled reassuringly. 

"Oh no, that's nothing much at all!" He realized afterwards that despite his smile, his words most likely weren't helpful. "I ah...I just mean...you could probably make one of these with them once I'm done." He patted the pillow.

It’s oddly comforting for Gladio to think of having a pillow of Ignis’ molted feathers to cuddle with, though he’d rather have the real thing. He thumbed over Ignis’ cheek, and then kissed it. “Are we eating in bed again, or do you want to try the table this morning?”

Ignis gave a little wiggle at the kiss, and a happy noise. "The table, thank you." He held a hand out for Gladio to assist him up.

Gladio stood and tugged Ignis into his arms for a full body hug. He couldn't help but wince at all the loose feathers in the bed. Ignis snuggled into him, not wanting to let go. Gladio assisted Ignis to the table, and as he sat, one of his long tail feathers fell out. He scooped it up, and inspected the coloration.

“How many fish sandwiches do you want?” Gladio started slicing the biscuits in half, and placing them on a wooden plate.

"How many biscuits have we made?"

“There’re 10. I always try and make extra.” Gladio tried not to fret over Ignis’ continued shedding of feathers. He set their coffees on the table. “I have strawberry jam too, if you want a plain biscuit.” He brushed his fingers over the long feather. The tawny color with the shimmering gold flecks really was beautiful. Ignis ran the feather over the side of Gladio's neck with a coy smirk. 

"One with fish, one with jam, and one with that creamy spread! Please." He giggled, and ran the long feather over Gladio's chest.

“H-hey, that tickles!!” Gladio grinned and gigglesnorted, trying to dodge the feather as he backed away. “This is no fair! Can I tickle you back with your own feathers?!” He swatted at the feather playfully as he went back to making their breakfast. Ignis smiled wide at Gladio's noises, then paused to give the question thought. 

"No one's ever tried. I. I assume if you tried somewhere without feathers, like my navel..." He looked at the feather curiously. 

Gladio returned to the table with one plate, and two of each sandwich; fish, jam, and butter. Ignis set the feather down on the side of the table. He inhaled the biscuit scent deeply. 

"Mmmn...They smell lovely!" He poked the butter one with a claw, and dragged a half over to himself. "Thank you!"

Gladio slowly edged the feather to his side of the table while fussing with the plate of food as a distraction.

"You made them, little bird.” He beamed happily at his companion, and started with a fish sandwich for himself. He decided to try sneaking the long tail feather over Ignis' stomach. 

Ignis made a quiet, squeaked giggle at Gladio tickling him. "G-Gladio! T-that feels strange!" 

He tore apart the half biscuit with his hands, trying not to shy away from the feather. He giggled quietly, before the sensation became too much and he burst into happy, melodious laughter.

Gladio tickled around Ignis’ navel, and over his ear. The more Ignis giggled, the larger his smile became. 

"Strange, but pleasant?” 

"Y-yahaha-yes!"

Gladio's tried to stifle his own laughter, eyes and heart soft for the sweet creature before him. When Ignis laughed like a song, it felt as though his soul soared. He’d never been so happy. A low rumbling laugh escaped from deep in his chest. He laughed so hard he couldn’t keep the tickling up, and dropped the feather back to the table.

Ignis laughed until Gladio stopped tickling him, and stifled his tapering laughter with a bite of buttered biscuit. He smiled at Gladio, his heart fluttering from his laughter. 

"This is...this is wonderful Gladio." His expression was warm, and caring.

Gladio smiled brightly, feeling warm from head to toe. Not with passion, or desire, but with something much more meaningful. What he felt could not be put into words. Love would be appropriate, but even it did not seem an adequate description. 

"You’re wonderful,” He said dreamily. He leaned an elbow on the table, propped up his head, and just gazed happily at Ignis, food forgotten.

Ignis was quite the sight, a hastily eaten biscuit leaving crumb and butter remnants on his lips. 

"Gladio, eat, your food is going to get cold." He pushed the plate of biscuits toward Gladio, and stole the other half of his buttered one. 

"Hmm?” Gladio grinned like a fool, leaning forward to brush some crumbs from Ignis’ face. He licked the pad of his thumb, and swiped it over a glob of butter on Ignis’ lip, and stuck it in his mouth. “Yer so cute...” 

"When will the peddler be here? Tomorrow? Do they come to the cabin?"

Gladio picked up the rest of his fish sandwich, and took a bite. 

"Mmph, mhmm.” He swallowed the bite, and took a sip of his coffee to wash it down. “Yeah, the peddler comes tomorrow, but he doesn’t come here. I meet him down at the road. It’s a few hours walk from here."

"A-a few hours?" Ignis' bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "I suppose there's no convincing you to let me go with you." He huffed into the other side of his buttered biscuit, and popped it in his mouth in one indignant bite.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Gladio shook his head, sad but determined. “That’s too far to travel on your leg, and much too close to civilization.” 

"Mph hm hmmm!" Mouth full of biscuit, Ignis held out an arm and pointed to the feathers. 'I have wings', he repeated, still muffled by biscuit. Gladio finished his sandwich, and reached his hand out to Ignis. 

“You’ll leave a trail from the cottage to the road at the rate you’re molting. Please don’t be upset with me.”

Ignis exhaled harshly as he swallowed his biscuit, and lowered his arm. "I could never be upset with you, Gladio. What should I do without you for so long?"

Gladio picked at one of the jam biscuits. He didn't feel comfortable leaving Ignis alone, and considered not meeting Talcott. 

"What do you do at your glade to pass the time?”

"I sing, most of the time...take care around my home, thatch my nest. Catch fish. It's a simple life." Ignis took his fish biscuit, and nibbled at it. "What else do they peddle?" Ignis offered a kind smile, trying to make Gladio feel less guilty for making him stay behind. "Perhaps you could trade my feathers for a gift for me. Something to help me pass the time when next they return."

“Well, my home is your home for now. I don’t have much, but you’re welcome to any of it.” Gladio broke off a bit of a jam biscuit, and popped it in his mouth. “I would love to get you something nice, though I’m not sure what. The peddler has trinkets, tools, provisions, clothing, and blankets.” He looked around the cabin thoughtfully, but didn’t come up with any ideas for Ignis to pass the time. “We can spend the day in bed today, holding each other, to make it up to you...” 

Ignis smiled apologetically, still nibbling at the biscuit.

"You don't need to make it up to me, Gladio, but I'll not decline the offer." He set the fish biscuit down, in favor of the fruit jam one. He scooted back from the table, and limped over to the bed carrying it. He gestured to the bookcase with a claw. "Is that how you spend your time?"

Gladio's face fell in a sulk. He didn't want to leave Ignis by himself. He can’t help but follow the creature, his feet taking him to the bed before his brain catches up. “Yeah, I like to read a lot. Talcott usually has a few new books. Do you like to read, Ignis?”

Ignis made a sad noise, and shook his head. He bit the biscuit, obviously not wanting to admit he didn't know how to.

Gladio didn't push, but he suspected what Ignis’ reluctance meant, and it gave him an idea. He kissed the side of Ignis’ head, and walked over to the book shelf. Squatting down low, he pulled a pile of large books sitting flat on the bottom shelf. He blew on them to dust them off, and wiped the remnants away with his hand. He carried them to the bed, and sat, the books in his lap. 

"I traded these from Talcott, because they reminded me of my little sister when we were children. They’re picture books.” The top one was titled, “The Astrals Of Eos." He cracked it open, and showed it to Ignis. “Maybe you would like to look at the books that remind me of Iris while I’m away.” It panged his heart, a bittersweet thing to share with his new companion.

Ignis looked over the page, a beautiful dusk portrait of blue and purple sky and silvery moonlight. He accepted the book, and looked it over just a moment before sitting it on the bed beside him. He threw his arms around Gladio, and sniffled, moved by his consideration.

"Th-thank you, darling. They're lovely."

Gladio set the other books aside, eyes trained on Ignis’ face. He smiled when Ignis looked up. He caught Ignis, strong arms folding around the creature. 

"You’re welcome, baby. I’m glad you like them.” He kissed over Ignis’ cheek, and nuzzled his face into the side of his neck.

They spent the remainder of the day in each other's arms, Gladio with an arm around Ignis, and a book on his lap. He read to his companion, guiding along with a finger for Ignis to become accustomed to seeing the written words. 

Ignis nuzzled into his chest until the cabin grew dark, remaining until Gladio was reading by a faint candle light, and then drifting off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio stretched like a cat as he woke up, hand reaching for Ignis before he even opened his eyes, already comfortable with having the other man in his bed. Except his hand landed in a pile of loose feathers. His eyes immediately popped open, and he would have been in an utter panic if he couldn’t hear the melodious chirrup of Ignis sleeping. 

He could see Ignis' clawed bird foot hanging out from the bottom of the pile, twitching sleepily, and couldn't help but smile. He was thankful Ignis had warned that his molting would be significant. He followed a line up from Ignis’ foot, slowly brushing feathers aside with a soft swishing sound. He finally found the sharp tip of Ignis’ nose, and planted a kiss on it. 

"Iggy.” He started brushing the rest of the feathers from his face. “Baby, wake up.” He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of a Ignis’ mouth, and nuzzled his cheek.

"Mn...Gladio...?" Ignis made a happy noise, and reciprocated the nuzzle. "What's wrong?" He shook off the feathers, initially thinking they were the blanket in his sleep induced daze. He leaned up on his elbow, and saw the mass of feathers surrounding him. He had a moment of panic, running his hands over his feathers and sitting up with a start. 

His coat retained the same tawny color, but now had a faint, glittering, golden sheen. "I...oh..." He seemed lost in thought as he looked over what he could see of his new coat. The fresh feathers were soft, and sleek. He twisted his arm to look at the golden sheen in the morning light.

“I never would have thought you could be more beautiful....” Gladio fingered Ignis’ arm feathers, and then leaned to rub his face across them. “You’re softer. Any idea what’s going on?”

"I...Uncle told me that we grow a new coat such as this when near a potential partner, but...I've...only been near you..." He sounded obviously hesitant to tell Gladio, especially with it being so evident that he was reacting on a biological level to Gladio's presence. He looked to him with large green eyes, still stroking absentmindedly over his new feathers. Gladio's eyebrows slowly crawled up his forehead. 

"A-a partner... me? You think of me as a potential partner?” He lifted a slightly trembling hand to Ignis’ cheek, his touch soft and tender. “You deserve so much more than to be burdened with someone like me... and yet.... I couldn’t be happier than the idea of being your partner... I...” His face crumbled then, shoulders suddenly shaking with a restrained sob of joy.

Ignis wasn't sure what to think. His body was certainly reacting as if it thought Gladio would be a suitable partner, and his heart was telling him he didn't want to be apart from him. He wrapped his arms around Gladio, and hugged him tight, guiding his head to his shoulder and rubbing over his hair. He remained silent, his mind plagued with thoughts. Gladio collapsed into Ignis’ arms, and wept softly against him, overcome with emotion. Ignis’ silence brought him back down from the emotional high, and he pulled back to look him in the eye. 

"Do you.... do you want me as a partner...? Do you want a partner at all?” Gladio tried to swallow, but could hardly get his saliva passed the lump in his throat.

Ignis' bottom lip quivered slightly, and a sad noise warbled in his throat. 

"Of course, Gladio. Of course I do. But I've spent the years since my parents died assuming I'd never find a partner, and...this is all so sudden. I..." Love you. But he didn't have the heart to say it yet. "I wish to remain with you. Come what may."

Gladio had resigned himself to a life alone in exile. The prospect of being with Ignis, staying with him... it was enough to overcome his deep seated fear that the Emperor would take all his loved ones away. But Ignis was right. This was a whirlwind of emotion and need. He thumbed over Ignis’ cheek, his own still wet with tears of joy. 

"Hey... Whatever is going on here... we don’t have to rush it, or put a label on it. We can just enjoy our time together, and see what happens.” He offered a small, hopeful smile to the creature. Ignis sniffled, and nodded, a relieved smile on his lips. 

"Thank you for understanding, Gladio." He choked down a noise, half worry, half sob. He had much to consider, and a day alone to do so. "We should get these feathers cleaned up." He gestured to the wealth of feathers surrounding him. "You'll need to leave soon to meet the peddler, yes?"

“Are you okay?” Gladio looked at Ignis with concern, he seemed more upset than he would have expected. “Are you worried about staying here by yourself? I could skip seeing the peddler today, though Talcott will worry...” He picked up a handful of feathers, and bundled them together with their stems in his fist. 

"No, no, I'm alright." Ignis stood, to shake the extra feathers from his body. "Besides, if you don't meet him, how will you get a new book to read to me?" He leaned to scoop some fallen feathers from the floor, and held them out to Gladio.

"I’ll make sure to come back with some new books, and something good to eat.” He shot Ignis a smile as he took the additional feathers, arranging them to bundle together. "I have twine we can use to bundle your feathers together.” He moved to fetch the twine, and showed the creature how to bundle the feathers together with it, but there are a lot of feathers remaining on the bed. “Maybe you could work on this while I’m away?” Ignis smiled, and nodded. 

"Of course. Will you take a few bundles with you?" He gathered a bundle, and sliced a bit of twine with his claw. He tied it together, and held it out for Gladio's approval.

“I will. I’m going to need a lot of supplies if I’m going to relocate.” He inspected the bundle, smiling as he smoothed the feathers together. It was incredible how much things had changed in just two days. “This is perfect, Ignis. I suppose I should start getting ready.” He started getting dressed, looking much the same way the day he found Ignis.

"Gladio?" He set the roll of twine down on the bed, and moved to wrap an arm around him. "Please be careful, darling. For me?" He nuzzled against his back. "I'm not sure my heart can take losing you." Gladio patted the arm wrapped around him reassuringly. 

"Don’t worry, Ignis, I’ll be just fine. I want you to be extra careful though. Try and keep quiet while I’m gone, and stay inside. Don’t open the door for anyone but me.” He tried to turn so he could embrace the creature in a comforting hug. Ignis allowed it, snuggling into him. 

"I won't even open it, darling. No worries."

Gladio hugged Ignis tight, stroking over his soft, shimmering feathers. “I’ll be back before you know it. Do you need anything before I go?” He leaned back to smile at his companion and possible mate.

"A kiss, perhaps. Possibly more than one." He snuck a hand under Gladio's shirt, and rubbed over his back with the pads of his fingers.

“Mm, my pleasure, baby.” Gladio tilted Ignis’ chin up, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips at first. He pulled back to grin, and then leaned in for a deeper, lingering kiss. He made a happy noise, the warmth of Ignis’ fingers along with the slightest scratch of his claws sending a shiver down his spine. Ignis hummed a happy little song into the kiss, and gently scratched at Gladio's back. 

"I'll miss you, darling."

“I’ll miss you too, baby, but I have your song in my heart.” Gladio kissed Ignis’ forehead, and let him go. He picked up his knapsack and slung it over his shoulder. He went to the door to leave, but had to run back to Ignis for one last passionate kiss and embrace. Ignis whimpered quietly, melting into Gladio's arms. He wanted to tell Gladio he loved him. 

"Gladio, I--Mn. I'll try to stay safe for you. Hurry back for me."

“I will, baby. I will.” The emotion between them was palpable, an unquenchable fire. Gladio wanted to tell Ignis he loved him, had planned on it even; but after Ignis’ hesitation about naming him his partner, he decided to hold it back. He didn’t want to push the creature. He loved him too much for that. He had to force himself away, keep his feet moving and not stop, otherwise he would never actually depart. He headed out the door, and off through the forest, his feet carrying him quickly. 

Ignis sighed loudly the moment Gladio left. 

"I love you, Gladiolus..." He exhaled the words, a weight lifted from his chest. "I love you." He tested the words again. "Spirits above. I do. I love him." He felt a smile start to pull at his lips. "I love him." 

He returned to the pile of feathers, and began to bundle them. He sang a happy song, full of newfound love as he worked. His song is loud enough to fill the cabin. He kept his back to the door as he worked, focusing on his task.

Gladio made good time, which was fortunate as he’d left later than he intended. The remote forest road came into view through the trees. He didn’t have to wait long before he could hear the rumbling of Talcott’s cart. He met his old friend on the road, and the two men embraced. Talcott commented on Gladio’s easy smile, and Gladio showed him Ignis’ feathers.

"Have you ever heard of such a creature on your travels?” 

"Only a few times. They're reclusive, for obvious reasons. I think his feathers will fetch high prices at the market. I’ll attribute them to rare birds seen in the Myrrlwood. No one will suspect.” 

"Thanks, old friend.” They exchanged goods, Ignis’ feathers and Gladio’s wood carvings for a bundle of books, some dried meats, a variety of cheeses, a bundle of lavender, coffee beans, and other staples. He looked over Talcott’s wares, and chose a gilded mirror, a deck of cards, some additional baking supplies, and a soft blanket. 

"We’re going to retreat deeper into the forest. The hunters are coming dangerously close to my cottage. I’m going to need an abundance of supplies the next time you come around, and a hand cart if you’re able.” Talcott nodded and clapped his hand down on Gladio’s shoulder. 

"Be careful. The Emperor’s been rounding up deserters and war criminals, and executing them. He has eyes and ears everywhere. I’ll see you in two weeks.” 

Gladio said his goodbyes and headed back through the forest, jogging and running part of the way. Talcott’s words had turned his guts to ice, and he suddenly had a terrible feeling itching in the middle of his shoulders. He needed to get back to Ignis. Quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignis finished bundling the feathers, and sat on the bed. He looked around the cabin, until his eyes settled on the picture books. He scooped one up, and retired to the bed. He sang as he flipped through the book, unaware he was being watched through the window. He heard the door open, and smiled wide. He closed the book and stood, but it wasn't Gladio that entered.

Two men walked in, and shut the door behind them. Clearly hunters by their garb, one younger, and one elder. 

"Look at him, he's fuckin' gorgeous." 

"Fetch a good price for that voice- Look at those feathers!" 

"Pelna, look at his leg. Looks like he got snagged in a trap." 

The older hunter gestured to Ignis' bandaged leg. Ignis panicked internally, and swallowed a worried noise.

"Get out." His voice wavered slightly. 

"Nah, darling. We got reports of smoke coming from here, y'know. Emperor's paying a pretty penny for deserters." Deserters? Gladio! He had to do something.

"There's no one here but myself." Ignis stated firmly. The younger hunter grinned, and pulled a net from his belt. 

"Perfect." He swung back, and threw the net at Ignis. The weighted sides swung around him, and pinned his wings to his sides. He flopped back on the bed, thrashing furiously as the hunters approached. He screamed, his voice cracking in an avian shriek. The younger hunter approached first. 

"Shut your mouth, little bird, or I'll shut it for you." 

"Release me!" 

"Oh no, you'll fetch a pretty price from the Emperor. Isn't that right, Drautos?" 

"Oh yes, definitely." 

Ignis raised his good leg, and clawed down the younger hunter's chest with his foot. Blood stained his claws as the hunter pulled back. 

"You fuck!" The younger hunter cried out as the older hunter snatched Ignis' injured leg, and squeezed his bandages. Ignis shrieked, an awful, pained noise. 

"Pelna, you still with me?" 

"Yeah, I'm still here. Emperor better fucking pay well or I'll slit this chicken's throat myself." 

The older hunter grabbed Ignis' good leg, and held both of them under his arm. 

"Find me some rope for his legs!" 

"H-HELP!!" Warnings be damned, Ignis was in danger. He could only hope someone was close enough to hear his cries. Pelna grabbed rope from his belt, and began to wrap Ignis' ankles in it as he thrashed. 

"Stop his fucking screaming, Drau, it's making me sick!" 

"Gods, I didn't realize it was his voice doing that!" The older hunter relinquished his hold on Ignis' ankles to allow Pelna to finish binding them. Panicked tears spilled down Ignis' cheeks, his cries warbling with sheer terror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The closer Gladio got to the cottage, the quieter the forest became. Something was wrong. He suspected there were probably hunters about frightening the animals. He started running in earnest towards home when he heard a terrified shriek. 

"Ignis!” He tore through the forest, chest tight with fear. Another wail pierced the quiet, and shattered his nerves. He bellowed in rage at the thought of hunters invading his home and harming his partner. He shed his knapsack and other provisions as he ran, pulling his hunting and fillet knives free of his belt. He burst through the tree line surrounding the cottage, his heart in his throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drautos was behind Ignis, holding a knife to his throat. Ignis whimpered quietly, as Pelna ripped a cloth in two for a makeshift gag. He heard the noise. The roar of his name. Close, too close. His Gladio. A tear slid down his cheek as he whispered. 

"Please, no." He panted hard twice to fill his lungs with air, and screamed to his partner. "Run, PLEASE, RUN!" He was silenced by Pelna shoving the cloth in his mouth.

Gladio heard Ignis’ plea, but he was too blinded by rage and fear to be influenced by his voice. He came crashing through the door of the cottage, and stopped dead in his tracks as Drautos pressed the knife to Ignis’ throat harder. 

"Drautos!” He snarled at his former comrade in arms. “Let him go!”

Drautos looked up and grinned maliciously. "Well well. Looks like we got a two for one deal, Pelna. Gladiolus Amicitia. You are under arrest for desertion, under the orders of Emperor Ardyn Izunia." 

Pelna tied the other half of the cloth around Ignis' mouth to hold his gag in place. He turned, and drew his own sword, standing ready to strike should Gladio move any closer. Ignis wiggled in Drautos' grasp, eyes pleading with Gladio to run. Drautos held Ignis' head back by his feathers, and pressed the knife to his throat. 

"Surrender yourself, or I kill your pet."

Gladio spoke through gritted teeth, his entire body flexed and tense. 

"If you harm so much as a single feather on his head I will -end- you.” The gravity of his voice is heavy and certain, his glare baleful. Death gleamed in his eyes. “Not. One. Fucking. Feather.” He threw his weapons down, and for the first time since his arrival he met Ignis’ eyes. “I’m sorry." He whispered.

"Good little soldier, Amicitia."

Ignis shook his head at Gladio, eyes apologetic. He should have fought harder. He should have done something. He blamed himself. 

"Bind him, Pelna." Pelna returned his sword to his scabbard, and turned to Drautos to gather another bundle of rope. He moved to Gladio, balled his fist, and punched him in the stomach.

If only Gladio could have stayed calm, he might have been able to overtake them once Ignis wasn’t in immediate danger. The blow to his stomach doubled him over, but he stood up tall. He tried to stay strong for Ignis’ sake, though his chest ached. He crossed his wrists behind his back, not fighting the hunters. 

"It’s going to be okay, Ignis. Sing for him, and the Emperor will treat you well.” He tried to reassure his partner even as the gravity of the situation sunk in. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

Pelna bound Gladio's wrists tightly behind his back, making sure the ropes bit into his skin. Ignis tried to plead into his gag for him not to hurt Gladio. Drautos put his knife away now that the threat was gone. He tossed Ignis over his shoulder. Pelna turned Gladio toward the door, and shoved him out. 

"March."

Gladio grunted in pain, but a numbness had settled in the pit of his stomach and was slowly spreading outwards. He nearly tripped from the shove, crashing hard into the door frame of the cottage. He used it to right himself, and walked out into the forest. At least they were carrying Ignis.

It was a long march back to the palace, where the Emperor waited. Ignis tried to remain conscious, but being held upside down made him woozy, and faint half way through. 

He came to in the dark, with rough fabric around him. Pelna carried him in a burlap sack slung over his shoulder to obscure the exotic creature from view as they approached the palace. Drautos kept an eye on Gladio, occasionally shoving him for good measure. 

"I watched you get cut down, Amicitia. And I'm gonna watch it again." Ignis tried to work his claws through his bindings. He managed to saw through the ropes around his ankles, and began working at the netting. 

"Quit your struggling, bird." Pelna hissed as they crossed the drawbridge leading to the palace.

Gladio walked in silence, long legs carrying him towards his doom. He didn't care about himself. He only cared that Ignis was taken care of. Ardyn was cruel, but he liked pretty things, and with Ignis’ new shimmering coat of feathers he was more beautiful than ever. He did his best to ignore Drautos’ jibes and shoves, willing to do anything to protect Ignis. He looked sadly where they had Ignis hidden, and spoke softly to his partner. 

"Be still, Ignis, we’re almost there.”

Ignis was able to work his hands free from the netting, and remove his gag. He kept his mouth closed, and made a quiet noise, knowing Gladio was sensitive to him. The noise was quiet, caring. Reassuring. Gladio almost smiled at the sweet sound that Ignis made, it helped to calm his frayed nerves as they entered the palace grounds.

"Have a deserter for the Emperor." Drautos told the guard, who flagged them in. They didn't bother stopping Pelna. They escorted their captives directly to the throne room, where Ardyn Izunia waited.

Ardyn sat imperiously on a gilded throne, raised above the rest of his throne room on a tiered platform. He was lounging back, one leg thrown over the other while being fed grapes by a little blond concubine at his side. The concubine’s bare, freckled shoulders shook as he giggled at something Ardyn whispered to him. He waved the concubine off when he saw which deserter was being brought before him. 

"Do my eyes deceive me? Can it really be the mighty Gladiolus Amicitia being brought before me?” He looked at Drautos and frowned. “You told me he was dead. Why is he still standing in my presence?!”

Drautos dropped to a knee behind Gladio, shoving Gladio to his knees with him. Gladio grunted as his knees hit the floor, his strong core keeping him from pitching forward onto his face.

"Your Eminence. We found him in the forests." 

"Along with--" Drautos tugged Pelna down to kneel, cutting him off. He dropped the burlap sack close to Gladio. 

"We heard a noise while on patrol, and found a cabin. Looks like he's been there for years. We know there's a reward for deserters."

A wicked smile curled at the corners of Ardyn's lips. 

"A reward for deserters there may be, but there is no acclaim granted for ghosts of the past. I will accept your gratitude at not beheading you alongside this one.” He gestured in distaste towards Gladio. “I do hope you have something more impressive in that burlap sack, my dear. A beautiful new concubine, perhaps?” The little blonde, now kneeling beside the throne, suddenly lifted his head and glared at the group of men. Ignis was waiting. It wasn't time yet, but his hand was being forced. 

"Gladio-" He whispered hurriedly. "I love you." Pelna moved to open the sack. The moment he untied the rope holding it sealed, Ignis ripped the top open. Gladio turned his head sharply at Ignis’ confession. “I love you too!” He blurted out in a hushed voice.

The sack fell away to reveal Ignis in all of his glory. Just over six feet tall as he raised himself, he stretched his arms out to reveal his glorious wings. His feathers glowed ethereally under the torchlight in the throne room. His heart thumped furiously against his chest. He prayed internally that he could fix this. He bowed to the Emperor, not moving from Gladio's side, before standing back at full height for the tyrant to look him over.

Gladio watched helplessly as Ignis emerged from the sack, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He heard Ardyn gasp from atop his throne. 

"Who is this wondrous creature?” Ardyn stood from his throne, taking a few steps down from his dais before he even realized that he was moving. Gladio was forgotten as Ardyn continued to cautiously step forward, golden eyes lit up in keen interest. “Do you speak, pretty thing?”

Ignis offered a nod. He took a deep breath, and parted his lips. His voice came out in a glorious song, that called forth visions of grandeur. Of gold, and harems, of incense, and emperors. To those who listened superficially, at least. Ignis' song held a courage beneath it, of that of the prisoner breaking free from his master. He finished his song with another curt bow, before looking at Ardyn directly. He immediately noticed the smolder in the man's golden hazed eyes.

Gladio sagged in relief. If Ignis would keep singing like that for Ardyn, he knew his partner would be treated well. Ardyn twirled one of his auburn tresses around his fingertip as he grinned lasciviously at Ignis. 

"Very well done, Drautos.” He drawled. “You shall be compensated handsomely for bringing this lovely creature to me.” He took a few more steps towards Ignis. “Do you have a name, dear?’

"Ignis." He answered, his voice remaining steady. He was close enough that he could attempt to protect Gladio if he had to. He wavered slightly, having to switch his weight to his uninjured leg. "What shall I call you, Sir?" Ignis bowed his head, and looked up at Ardyn with his best sullen green puppy eyes. Ardyn tilted his head to the side. 

"In the throne room you shall call me ‘ your Eminence’. We’ll discuss the rest once we have,” he paused and grinned,” more privacy.” He walked a circle around Ignis, and admired his gold-tinged tawny feathers. He noticed Ignis’ leg, and raised his hands, clapping them together. 

“Prompto, bring my new little concubine to my quarters.”

"Of course, Your Eminence." 

Prompto hopped from the floor, his bare feet plodding along the gilded floor as he stepped. He was internally bitter at Ardyn's fawning over the creature, but he would never let him see that. Not if he valued his position in his favor. His thoughts were interrupted when Gladio roared to life. 

"No! You sick son of a—!” Ardyn merely raised a hand, and a guard rushed forward and dealt a glancing blow to the back of Gladio’s head. Gladio cried out and was pitched forward onto his stomach. Unable to brace himself, he landed hard on the stone, splitting his cheek open. Ignis gasped at the sudden attack on his love, dropped to his knees beside him, and tugged him to rest his head on his lap.

"Y-Your Eminence, may I ask a question?" He continued without waiting for Ardyn's answer. "What will happen to him?" He gestured slightly at Gladio, before running his hand over his head to comfort him.

“He’ll be executed tomorrow, dear. You know, he’ll lose his head to the axeman.” Ardyn laughed as he made a cutting motion across his throat. Ignis looked purely faint at the Emperor's heartlessness. 

"You'll have to kill me with him. I'll never sing for you. Not unless I'm assured he's safe." He plucked a feather, and pressed it to the fresh wound on Gladio's cheek, using it to sop up the blood.

“Ignis, don’t...” Gladio said weakly. “Please, save yourself.” Tears leaked down his cheeks. “I love you, Ignis. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Ardyn crouched down beside them. 

"You will sing for me, Ignis, or I will fill my whole palace with his screams.” Ignis kept his hand on Gladio's head, though his attention was focused on Ardyn. His hand quivered slightly in fear. 

"Give me proof he will live, and I will sing for you all you like. Your word, some promise he will be safe." Ignis tried one last ditch effort. "Imprison him where I can see him and I'll never stop singing for you, Your Eminence." Ardyn studied Ignis’ profile. 

"Sing for me again, immediately, and I will consider your request.”

Ignis gasped for air, and began to sing, though it was a very different song. It was a calming, peaceful song, in an attempt to dissolve the tension, and hopefully calm both the Emperor, and his partner. He looked directly at Ardyn as he sang, with puppy eyes and a pout to match.

Gladio’s mind was fuzzy from his injury, but Ignis’ song helped clear it, and comfort his heart. He nuzzled into Ignis’ lap; his sorrow, anger, and frustration temporarily dissolving into the comfort of his partner’s voice. Ardyn is similarly affected. He cupped his devilishly handsome face in both hands, as he squatted down and rocked on his heels, enamored by Ignis’ song. 

"Alright, pretty thing. I will stay his execution so long as you continue to sing for me, but he will spend the majority of him time in the dungeons because he’s a filthy deserter.” Ignis bowed his head in relief. He leaned to kiss Gladio's forehead, and helped upright him into a kneeling position. 

"Thank you, Your Eminence." He held his hands out to Ardyn in submission. His stomach sank as he did so. "I am yours." Ardyn waved a hand over Gladio. 

"Remove him from my presence!” He lifted one of Ignis’ hands to his lips for a soft kiss, and tugged him to standing. “Come along, pretty thing. We will retire to my chambers for the evening.” He tried to tug Ignis along as the guards converged on Gladio. A guard on each side helped to lift him to standing, supporting him under his arms as they dragged him away. Ignis stood, careful of his injured leg. He followed Ardyn, but kept glancing back to Gladio. 

"No, wait!” Gladio struggled in the guard's grasp. “Wait! Ignis! No, don’t do this!” The guards had a more difficult time dragging Gladio along. The further he got from Ignis, the harder he struggled. “Ardyn! You hurt one feather and I will raze the Capital to the ground with you in it!!” Gladio struggled furiously to be set free. Ignis' lip quivered as Gladio started to fight. 

"Please don't hurt him-" He pleaded quietly to Ardyn, who stopped long enough to look over his shoulder and sneer at his prisoner. With a tilt of his head another guard came forward and struck Gladio in the back of the head once, twice, three times until he fell unconscious. It took four guards to drag the giant man away. Ignis had to turn away from seeing Gladio being struck. He warbled quietly, a sad noise trapped in his throat. 

"Please, lead the way, Your Eminence." He glanced back one more time as Gladio was dragged away.

“The deserter is responsible for his own actions, pretty thing.” Prompto joined them as Ardyn led the way to his chambers. Ardyn stopped in front of a set of intricately gilded doors to give commands to a waiting attendant. “This is Ignis, my newest concubine. Send for the doctor to attend to his injured leg, and summon every metalsmith in the city to my audience chamber.” 

The attendant bowed so deep he nearly scraped the floor, and then pulled the door open for Ardyn and Ignis to enter. They entered a large sitting room filled with extravagant furnishings. The room was full of concubines, mostly male, in various states of undress. They lounged around on chaises, piles of pillows, and around hookahs. Some of them coupled together when Ardyn entered the room, touching each other for Ardyn’s viewing pleasure, but he ignored them all as he led Ignis by the hand to his bedchamber.

Ignis had never seen such luxury, nonetheless such lush hedonism. He glanced around, enamored with the surroundings to the degree that he would have stopped had Ardyn not had him by the hand. He was afraid to ask where all the concubines had come from. 

"You've a lovely home, Your Eminence." He continued to look around, staring at the sultry atmosphere. "It's...beautiful..." He sounded awestruck, as he truly was. He found himself drawn to the gilded furnishings, the warm glow of the candlelight through the haze and smoke. He was certain Gladio was somewhere starkly opposite. He remembered stories of dungeons, dank and cold, where men were left to rot. He swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought. He would figure out something. He would save him.

“Thank you, dear. Come along, you can meet your fellow concubines later. We’ll have a party, to celebrate your arrival.” Ardyn kept tugging Ignis, until they made it through the doors to Ardyn’s bedchamber. The door was held open for them by another attendant, and a flick of the wrist had the meek man scurrying into the room after them. “Please, Ignis, make yourself comfortable in our bed.” 

The bed was enormous, easily large enough for 6 men, including those taller than Gladio. Ardyn tutted in disapproval as he approached to find it already occupied. He leaned over to smack a bare ass poking out from the bottom of the covers. The very tall silver haired man seated with a distinct human shape under the cover between his legs flashed an apologetic smile, though it was quickly overtaken by a look of pleasure. The man suddenly cried out, and Ardyn leaned over to cover the man’s mouth with his own, swallowing his pleasured noises down. 

He snaked a hand under the covers, and came back up with his bejeweled fingers tangled in a head of white hair. A one-armed man emerged from under the blankets, wiping come from his face with the back of his hand. Ardyn captured his wrist, and licked the spend from the man’s hand before pulling him close for a deep kiss. All three men kissed and touched for a moment before Ardyn sent them from the room. With a snap of his fingers, he summoned the attendant who had followed them in. 

"Fetch me the jeweler, advise him to bring all current pieces, but be prepared to design some new ones. Here, Ignis, sit.” He patted the bed beside him.

Ignis stayed rooted for a second, not sure what he just watched transpire. He realized that Ardyn had called him over, and lowered his face to meekly hide the bright red blush on his cheeks. He limped over to Ardyn, and sat, turning his knees so he was sitting facing him. He kept his head lowered, his eyes averted from the Emperor. Ardyn reached over to tilt Ignis’ chin up, smiling. He stroked the creature’s jaw with his thumb. 

"Tell me, pretty thing, how long have you been living with that filthy deserter?” Ardyn was bare chested, with a pair of thin billowing pants on, and bejeweled slippers. The pants did nothing but accentuate his erection, and Ardyn made no move to cover it. Each of his fingers bore a ring with a large jewel on it in a variety of colors. A thick gold chain hung around his neck. There were golden clamps attached to his nipples, three delicate golden chains hanging between them. Ignis forced himself to stay still and allow Ardyn to manipulate his face. He looked up at him, trying to play up his puppy eyes. 

"Two days, Your Emjnence. I was caught in a trap-" He gestured to his bandaged leg. "-And he saved me. I-I might not be here if not for his intervention." He tried to paint Gladio in a better light, as the savior of his new favorite pet. He could only hope it worked. Ardyn gazed into the clear green depths of Ignis’ eyes.

"I’m so sorry, dear. I shall have the wretched hunters remove all of their traps forthwith.” His auburn hair hung in his face as he released Ignis’ chin to inspect his leg. “I suppose he did a fair job of bandaging you up. My physician should be here shortly with a potion to heal you completely."

"Thank you, your Eminence. I'll be glad to have full use of my leg again." Ardyn reached out to stroke the feathers on Ignis’ upper arm. 

"You are very attractive, Ignis.”

Ignis' feathers bristled with a shiver at the touch. 

"Thank you...I've only just acquired this coat, and must take your word for my appearance." He folded his good leg beneath him in order lean his arm into Ardyn's grasp. Ardyn brushed his face up the silky feathers on Ignis’ arm, and ghosted his lips over Ignis’ cheek. 

"Why has your coat changed, my pretty?”

Ignis' eyes filled with tears at the thought. Because of Gladio. Because of the thought of having a partner. His voice came out in a whisper, and he folded his hands on his lap. 

"I-I don't know. Perhaps the events of the past few days. Being injured, and..." He closed his eyes. "I've been alone for so long, Your Eminence. Pray, forgive me if I shy away."

“I can be a patient man, Ignis.” Ardyn brushed his fingers across Ignis’ cheeks, wiping his tears away. “There, there, no need to be upset. You will never have to be alone again, my dear. You are in good hands here.” No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, there was a knock at the door. A servant called through, knowing better than to enter.

"Your Eminence? Masters Besithia and Ghiranze are here.” 

"Send them in. I can hold you, Ignis, while the physician examines you, if you’d like.”

Ignis closed his eyes. He had to do this. For Gladio's safety. He leaned into Ardyn's hand, and looked up at him with bright green eyes. 

"If you so choose, Your Eminence."

“That’s it dear, give us here.” Ardyn pulled Ignis into his lap, back to chest. He was gentle, mindful of Ignis’ injured leg. His hands were strong, and his cock was hard where it rested against Ignis’ backside; although he didn't purposefully press himself against the creature. The doctor settled by Ignis’ side, and removed his bandages. He made an appreciative hum at Gladio’s stitch work, for which he received a dark look from Ardyn from over Ignis’ shoulder. Ardyn cooed in Ignis’ ear, and stroked soothingly over his arm feathers as the physician broke a potion over his leg. 

"A cool, prickly sensation, dear, then you’ll be all healed.” He pecked the back of Ignis’ ear. Ignis shivered for a moment, both from the sensation of the potion, and the kiss to his ear. He flexed his long toes, then wiggled his ankle. A happy noise warbled in his throat. 

"Thank you, sir!" He bowed his head to the doctor, watching as the old man took his leave. He turned back to Ardyn, holding his long, now healed leg out, and wiggling it. "Thank you, Your Eminence. I'll be glad to get to stretch comfortably again." He made a happy noise again, making sure Ardyn heard it. He wanted him to feel the elation from it. He wanted him to feel the stone in his stomach at the loss of it.

Ardyn beamed at Ignis, thrilled to have taken better care of the creature than Gladio had, in his own estimation. 

"You are delightful, my pretty thing.” He kissed Ignis’ ear again, having felt his shiver before. “I will lavish you with jewels to accentuate your beauty, take care of your -every- need and desire. You will want for nothing while in my care.” He beckoned the jeweler forward with a hand. "Can you fly, Ignis?”

"Yes, though admittedly not very high." He wiggled around on Ardyn's lap, scooting off to spread his arms and display his wings. He allowed a moment in case Ardyn wished to touch them. He felt Ardyn brush his fingertips along the undersides of his wings, before scooting close to him again.

"Mnm, very lovely, dear.” He pulled Ignis back into his lap, and caressed down the center of his chest. Ignis wiggled slightly at the touch. It was light, but definitively unlike Gladio. "Show us what you’ve brought, Dino.” The young man nodded and started setting up display cases for Ignis’ perusal. Rings, necklaces, nipple clamps, belts, harnesses, and a myriad of other items were slowly put on display.

Ignis made a quiet noise of awe as he watched the jeweler set his cases up. His eyes lit up at the standard jewelry, gold glittering in the light. He noticed the nipple clamps, and glanced back at the set on Ardyn's chest. He moved to pick up a wide golden cuff bangle, and paused. 

"May I?"

“Yes, of course, dear, try on whatever you fancy.” Ardyn tapped the feathers over Ignis’ ass, encouraging him up, and then lounging back to watch.

Ignis eased up, wiggling his ass for the excitement of the glitter. He picked up the wide bangle, though he found it much too wide for his wrist, and he placed it back in the tray. He found a ring, with a red-brown gem, the same color as Gladio's eyes. He took it, and slipped it on to his ring finger. It fit perfectly. He made a quiet, sad, whining noise, and looked back to Ardyn. 

"May I have this one? It fits perfectly."

Ardyn moaned softly from Ignis’ wiggling, and swiped his hand over his cock briefly while Ignis looked over the cases. It didn't occur to him that the ring was reminiscent of the warrior’s eyes. He saw it more as representative of his own hair color, and hummed his approval.

"Of course, is there nothing else that catches your eye?” He slid forward under Ignis once more. He wanted to feel more of his wiggling against his cock. Looking over the creature’s shoulder, he plucked a necklace from a case with a multitude of large emeralds and diamonds on it. It was probably one of the most expensive pieces on hand. He undid the clasp, and gently set it on Ignis’ chest. “What do you think, Ignis? A pretty for my pretty.” Dino came forward and held a mirror up for Ignis to see.

Ignis gasped, but not for the necklace. It was the first time he had seen his new coat. He twisted slightly to watch the reflection of the gold in his tawny feathers. His new coat was stunning, though he was reminded why he gained it. He felt Ardyn's cock pressing against his ass, and closed his eyes. This was for Gladio's safety, he reminded himself. He felt a wave of nausea at the man's cock pressing against him, and blanched. 

"I've never seen anything like it." He sounded breathless. "I... I apologize, Your Eminence." He warbled quietly, the noise sounding pained. "I feel suddenly ill. Perhaps being kidnapped and held in a sack had a negative effect." He warbled again, and rubbed over his flesh where imprints from the netting still faintly remained. "May we resume after I rest? Perhaps...share a meal?" He hoped the choice of sharing a meal would put a table between them. Ardyn rubbed over Ignis’ shoulders and back, kissing the side of his neck. 

"Of course, my dear Ignis. This is your bed now, too. You will forgive me if I have a guard watch over you? It’s for your own safety. You are so very pretty, you see, and not everyone in the palace is as good at controlling themselves as I am, yes?” He lifted Ignis from his lap, and laid him out on the bed. “I have some business to attend to. Dino, take measure of his ankle and his wrist for some custom pieces.” He gazed down along Ignis’ form, brow furrowing as his eyes lingered over Ignis’ feather covered groin. “Chest measurements as well. Rest easy, pretty thing. We’ll dine this evening.”

"Of course, Your Eminence. Thank you for your concern. Ah...before you leave." He ruffled his hip feathers, and plucked one out. He leaned up to gently place it into Ardyn's hair. "Until you return." He hoped if he stayed in Ardyn's good favor, if he kept him interested, he could make things easier on Gladio until they escaped. Ardyn smiled down at Ignis, and touched the feather in his hair. 

“That’s very lovely, dear, thank you.” Ardyn exited the room and silenced his harem with a wave of his hand. They looked upon him with curious stares. “As you all saw, I have a new concubine. His name is Ignis. Please make him feel welcome. He’s had a rough couple of days at the hands of a filthy deserter. He’s resting for now, please stay out of our bedchambers for the time being.” There was a collective whine, and sounds of disappointment. “Come now, loves, we shall -all- celebrate this evening. For now, I need to be pleasured before I meet with the metalsmiths.” He laid back on a chaise, and they descended upon him.

Ignis held his long leg up to the jeweler, and reclined amongst the pillows. He closed his eyes and made a happy, if tired noise at finally being free of Ardyn's touch. Dino took a cloth measuring tape, and measured Ignis’ skinny bird ankle, his wrist, his chest, and his waist. 

"You got any requests?” He asked as he packed up. “Yous is lucky, y’know? He never lets his concubines choose their own pieces.” 

Ignis tilted his head at the man's accent. He watched as one guard took a position by the bed, and another by the door. He scooted back to the cases, allowing himself to be enamored again while Dino packed. 

"You sound different from Ardyn, and Gladio." 

The jeweler paused, and glanced at him for only a moment, before resuming packing. He answered Ignis in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, m'not from around here. The Emperor-" He made a small scoff, before continuing. "'Liberated' my home. Burned it to the ground. But he liked my jewels, and my jewelry, and took me with him. Small blessings, ya know?"

Ignis warbled sadly, and replied with a quiet apology. He placed a hand on Dino's forearm for a second before retracting, and returning to the matter at hand. 

"Do you think he would like a circlet, or tiara? Something on my forehead. Perhaps gold, with a stone to match my eyes. I... I only wish to keep him satisfied." He glanced at the guards, and dug a hand into the sheets. He offered them a polite smile. 

Dino looked Ignis over, and measured the circumference of his head. “Probly, I’ll let ‘im know it was yer idea.” 

"As thanks, for your assistance." He spoke to Dino. "And for your protection." He looked to the guards. He began singing quietly, a siren-like song to make himself more alluring. He hoped it worked; it may behoove him to have the guards charmed, if only for small favors. Perhaps information about Gladio. As he finished singing, he sat back in a demure pose, and looked to the guard by the bed. "Could someone fetch me water, please?"

Dino flashed Ignis a toothy smile on his way out. The guard by the door smiled brightly at Ignis throughout his song; he opened the door to let Dino out, and hung his head through the door to bark an order for water at an attendant on the other side. 

When the guard turned back around he smiled shyly at Ignis, and gave him a little wave. A few minutes later, the doors swung open, and Ardyn returned with a glass of water.

"I do hope you’re feeling better, Ignis. I thought I’d see you one last time before I depart my chambers.” He sat on the bed beside Ignis, and handed him the glass of water. He looked up and caught the enamored look of the guard by the door, and a frown grew across his face. Ignis forced a smile, though he immediately felt as if a stone was in his stomach. He didn't realize Ardyn had been so close. 

"I'm glad to see you once more, Your Eminence." He accepted the glass of water, his fingers grazing Ardyn's. "I only wished for some water before a nap." He sipped at it, and moved to place it on the nightstand.

“Likewise, Ignis.” Ardyn caught Ignis’ wrist, and took the glass from him. Ignis froze under Ardyn's touch, suddenly terrified to his core. 

"I think you needed some water because you were in here singing without me. You are here to sing for my pleasure, and my pleasure alone.” He brushed his thumb over Ignis’ lips, and down his throat. “All that you see here is by my grace and my whim, and belongs to me.” He released Ignis’ wrist, and set the water on the table. Ignis locked eyes with him, and parted his lips to quietly explain himself. 

"I apologize, Your Eminence. I often don't realize when I begin singing. Perhaps I was moved by the beauty of my new home." He bowed his head to Ardyn, trying to humble himself, and hopefully spare himself from Ardyn's wrath. "I shall try to prevent it from happening again. Would you like me to sing for you before you leave?"

“I do believe you will try harder in the future. I will seek some expert advice, to be of assistance.” He regarded Ignis coolly, not quite buying his explanation. “I think that a kiss is a reasonable price for my forgiveness, hmm? A little song would also be pleasant.” He tapped his puckered lips expectantly with a heavily jeweled finger, the corners quirking up in a smirk.

"If...that is the cost..." He warbled quietly, a sad little noise. He scooted over, and kissed Ardyn, just slightly more than a peck. His stomach turned as he did, feeling the guilt set in. He would understand, he told himself. Gladio would understand. He parted his lips to begin singing a sad little song, rife with melancholy due to his guilt-heavy heart.

It may have just been a glorified peck, but Ardyn was thrilled all the way down to his toes. That was, until Ignis started singing. He actually shed a tear. Ardyn wiped at his eye, looking down at the fluid on his hand in confusion, and disgust. Ardyn Izunia did not cry, he reminded himself with a great measure of annoyance.

"That’s enough,” he snapped, clearly shaken. He stood suddenly, and quickly exited without waiting for a response from Ignis. A gilded cage, a bracelet for his wrist, a shackle for his ankle, and now a gag for Ignis’ mouth is what was on the agenda for Ardyn’s afternoon, followed by an evening of excess with his concubines. He headed to his audience chamber to meet with the metalsmiths and the jeweler.

Ignis blinked, watching Ardyn suddenly walk away. He made a small, curious noise as the guard moved to stand in front of the door. He smiled slightly, and returned the small wave he was given earlier. 

"Pardon me, but do you by chance have access to the dungeons?" He asked meekly. "Or do you know someone who does? I-I wish to deliver something to someone there." The guard shuffled nervously. 

"It will be dangerous, Master Ignis. But I will try, for you.” He took a step towards the bed, but didn't approach further. Ignis reached back, plucking two feathers from the back of his head. 

"Do you have a family?" He scooted toward the end of he bed, feathers in hand. The man nodded.

"A wife, and a baby on the way.” He took another step towards Ignis, compelled by the creature’s songs. Ignis smiled, and reached back again, pulling one of his long pinions out. He held the pinion, and one of the smaller feathers to him. "Sell them. Care for your family. This one-" he holds the other feather up, a small one. Easy to obscure. "Is for the new prisoner. Dark hair, scar over his eye. His name is Gladio. Please, make sure he gets it." His voice warbled in his throat. "Please be careful. For your family's sake." He shook the feathers gently, trying to usher him to take them.

“M-master Ignis, I thank you.” The guard took the feathers from Ignis, his expression that of reverence, and tucked them into his clothes to hide them. “I’m not sure I’ll have the heart to sell them. They’re beautiful, like you.” He took Ignis’ hand, and bowed his forehead to it. He took the feather meant for Gladio, and tucked it in on the opposite side. “I know the one, I will get it to him. I have duty down in the dungeons in the morning.” He hastened to his place by the door, lest he be accused of consorting with one of the Emperor’s concubines. 

"Thank you." His voice washed over with relief, and he choked down a sob. "Thank you..." He smiled at the guard, before settling back into the pillows. He should rest, like he said he would. He doesn't climb under the covers, choosing to instead take one of the pillows, and hug it close to him. He sat his hand in front of his face, looking over the ring, with the stone the color of his lover's eyes. He dozed off while staring at it, hoping he would wake to this all being an awful dream.

Several hours later, Ardyn was satisfied with the plans from the the metalsmiths. An elaborate gilded cage, plated in gold and crusted in jewels. It would be hung in his bedroom, and would be big enough for Ignis to sleep in. He was also pleased with Dino’s plans. A beautiful tiara with emerald chips and a large tear-drop shaped stone that would rest on Ignis’ forehead. There would be a matching bracelet and anklet, connected by a sturdy chain, to tether Ignis to him. There was also a slimmer version of the bangle Ignis had fancied, a delicate chain harness, and of course the decorative, yet functional bit gag. Now to have Ignis a welcoming party with his other concubines. Wine and dine him, loosen him with hookah, and then touch him from head to clawed toe. He stepped into his chambers, clapping his hands for everyone’s attention. 

"Gather round, my lovelies. This evening we will welcome Ignis, my exotic new concubine, to my harem. Let’s be warm and soft. Inviting. I want him to be nice and pliant when I take him to my bed tonight. Alone.” He looked around trying to gauge their reactions, but they are meek and quiet, holding each other almost as if in fear. “Until further notice, my bedchamber may be entered by invitation only. There are some new double chaises on the way to make up for it. For now, make yourselves pretty, and set the mood, my darlings.” 

He retreated to his bedchamber to find Ignis asleep on the bed, clutching a pillow. Ignis was truly the most divine creature he had ever laid eyes on. He wanted him. He wanted him more than any other that came before him, of this Ardyn was sure. He sat on the corner of the bed and curiously stroked Ignis’ scales where the anklet would go.

"Mn...?" Ignis' toes curled at the sensation. His eyelashes fluttered open, and he looked down to Ardyn. "Your Eminence...?" He pulled himself up, careful to leave his ankle beside Ardyn, as not to make it seem like he was recoiling. "Have I slept until dinner?"

“Indeed you have, my dear. Not to worry. We’re having a feast out in the common area this evening, with the others. You can see and experience first hand the luxuries of those who have gained the favor of Emperor Izunia.” He ran a hand over Ignis’ hip, his fingers grazing over his feather-hidden ass. “I’ll be in my dressing room. I’ll send for Prompto to help you get ready.”

"Y-Your Eminence-" Ignis started, putting out a hand to delay him from leaving. "Earlier, you had said there was a name I should call you in private quarters. In-in our bedroom. May I?" Perhaps if he grew a little closer to his captor, he would be able to do something. The bed still smelled of sex, warm, and lusty, despite it's only recent inhabitant doing nothing more than napping. The question went straight to Ardyn’s dick. He turned back to Ignis, his honey-gold eyes smoldering with the promise of pleasure. 

"Of course, my pretty. In here you may call me Ardyn.”

"Ardyn..." The name rolled off his tongue, sounding more like a lusty purr. "A strong name. Ardyn." He repeated it, the second time moving closer to the man to shoot him his best puppy eyes. Each time Ignis spoke his name, it sent a wave of pleasure down Ardyn's spine.

"What will we have for dinner, Ardyn? And where? Will I be sitting with you?" Ignis asked, an innocent curiosity in his voice. He knelt up, his feathers shifting slightly. Ardyn breathed out through flared nostrils. His heart accelerated, and his cock hardened fully, tenting the front of his pants. Gods, Ignis’ voice was intoxicating, like liquid sex. He tried not to let just how enamored he was with the creature show. He casually brushed his untamed auburn hair from his face. 

"We’ll be dining with the others in the great room.” He gestured towards the door. “You will be by my side, of course, and we will feast on a variety of foods. Meats, cheeses, fruit, vegetables. Anything your heart desires. There will be an abundance of spiced wine as well. Will that be to your liking?” Ardyn walked back to the bed, kneeing up on it, drawn in by Ignis’ alluring voice. Ignis worked up his best sultry pout, internally hoping his plan was working to have the emperor wrapped around his finger.

"The food sounds lovely, though I've admittedly never partaken in spiced wine." He lifted his chin, seemingly inviting Ardyn to scratch under it. "Please, don't let me keep you if you need to prepare."

“My spiced wine is very pleasing to the palate.” He continued to scuttle on his knees until he was close to Ignis, and rested a hand on his hip. He scratched under Ignis’ chin and into his soft feathers. “And you’re not keeping me, my dear. -Nothing- is more pressing, or important than you...” He grazed his lips over Ignis’ jaw, his stubble scratching at his skin.

"What of-What did you call him? Prompto? What of him helping me prepare?" He made a quiet noise, not entirely displeased at the feeling of Ardyn's stubble, though it was nowhere near the texture of Gladio's beard. "Am I insufficient as is...?" He sounded slightly disappointed, a little downturn in his voice.

“I can send him in when we’re through. The party won’t start without us, I promise.” He started kissing Ignis’ jaw, and up under his ear. He caressed down Ignis’ back, and over his hips, and purred happily against Ignis’ skin. “You are beyond sufficient as is, my pretty thing, but I wish to adorn you in gold and jewels. I want to spoil you, for you are special, and divine.”

Ignis swallowed hard. He felt his body reacting to Ardyn's kisses and touches, though he didn't want them. Ardyn's lips curled in a devious grin as he felt Ignis' body responding to him.

"A-Ardyn?" He exhaled his name, his voice wavering. "I beg you, I've not eaten all day." He pulled away, and pouted at him. He made a quiet, pitiful begging noise in his throat. "You have all the time in the world to do with me as you wish, Your Eminence."

"Oh, my poor darling. We can’t have you going hungry. We will make haste then. I’ll send in Prompto to assist you. Be gentle with him, you have usurped his position of favor.” He pressed one last sucking kiss under Ignis’ ear, and then backed off the bed. He smiled at Ignis as he exited, pleased at how well things were going. Ignis could see Ardyn embrace Prompto as the door closed, while beckoning for the tall, silver-haired man. A minute later Prompto entered, face impassive as he approached the bed.

"H-hello...My name is Ignis." Ignis moved to slide off of the bed, to greet the young concubine. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry it couldn't have been in better circumstances." His voice had a humble tone, as he tried to introduce himself. He didn't want Prompto's position. He didn't want to be there. But he couldn't tell him that, not if he wished to remain safe. He made quiet, calm noises, hoping to paint himself in a non-threatening light to the young man. Prompto made a sad face, looking down at the floor. He twisted the hem of his loose pants in his hands, similar to those Ardyn wore. 

"Um, h-hi. I’m Prompto.” He glanced up quickly and flashed Ignis a weak smile. He sniffled quietly, and slowly approached Ignis, timid and hesitant. “Ardyn asked me to help you get ready.” He looked over Ignis’ feathers. “Do you wear clothes?”

"I don't, though I will if you think his Eminence will enjoy them." 

“You’re very pretty, Ignis, and not like any of the rest of us. Maybe a sheer sash around your waist.” Prompto was clearly heartbroken that Ardyn had a new concubine that none of the others could hope to compare to, and wouldn't meet Ignis' eyes. Ignis looked down with an apologetic smile.

"Prompto? I...find myself in an awkward position. I'm somewhere I've never been, with people I don't know. Do you think...we could be friends?" He made small, hopeful noises in his throat.

Prompto finally lifted his head, bright blue eyes widening at his fortune. Maybe if he could befriend Ignis, then that would keep him higher in Ardyn’s favor. “I’d like that, Ignis.” He smiled, face brightening like a ray of sunshine in the sultry atmosphere. He moved to the large wardrobe, and pulled out some sashes in a variety of colors, as well as several boxes of decorative jewelry, and set them on the bed for Ignis to look at. Ignis returned the smile, and began singing a happy song as he flipped through the sashes. He found a lilac colored one, and held it up to his waist for Prompto's opinion as he sang. Perhaps this young man could be a little light in his imprisonment. Ardyn seemed to like him enough. Prompto smiled brightly at the sash. 

“Yeah, that’s perfect! Here...” He opened the wooden boxes, and rifled through the contents. He came up with a small purple and green jeweled brooch, and matching little rings with dangling crystals in the same colors. “What do you think? I think they’ll compliment your eyes.” He smiled shyly up at Ignis as he held them up for inspection. The rings looked similar to the ones he had on his own nipples. Ignis halted his song abruptly, and looked down at Prompto's nipples. 

"Do they-o-oh- Oh I don't have-" He stammered, going bright red as he tried to explain that he didn't have nipple piercings. He wrapped the sash around his waist, holding the tail for Prompto to pin the brooch to his cocked hip, which Prompto secured as he tried to explain. 

"Ardyn really likes everyone to be dolled up in skimpy clothes and fine jewelry. He especially likes the nipple rings. So.. um ..” He slid one of the boxes forward, and flipped it open. Inside was a set of needles, a clamp, a box of matches, and a potion. “Ardyn would be thrilled if you let me pierce your nipples.”

Ignis made a quiet, worried noise. He had just had his leg nearly torn off in a trap. How bad could two quick pinches be? Perhaps Gladio would enjoy the new adornments. He nodded, and stood tall, resting his arms at his side for easier access. 

"If His Eminence would enjoy them, it behooves me to."

“Alright!” Prompto smiled and pumped his fist in the air. Maybe convincing Ignis to pierce his nipples would curry him some extra favor from Ardyn. “Okay, I need you to tweak your nipples so they’re nice and perky. Or, um, I could use my mouth if you want?” A healthy blush bloomed below his freckles. It was easy to see why Ardyn was enamored with Ignis. Ignis flushed furiously. He bit his bottom lip seemingly without realizing, and glanced away from the younger man. 

"I've never...whatever you think would work better..." He swallowed hard, tiny, worried noises emanating from his throat.

“Just relax, it’s not that bad. And I have a potion to rub on them after.” Prompto misunderstood Ignis’ embarrassment. Ignis watched as Prompto sterilized the needle using the flame from one of the matches. Prompto blew the match out, and tossed it back into the box. He reached up and rolled Ignis’ nipple between his thumb and finger while he arranged the needle, nipple ring, and potion. He let go, and lowered his face to Ignis’ chest, sucking the same nipple into his mouth. He uses his tongue and teeth to nip and tease until Ignis’ nipple was perky and erect between his lips. Ignis' hand flew to his mouth to stifle a gasp at the initial touches to his nipple. 

"Mn!" Prompto's mouth on the sensitive nub elicited an obscene moan from the creature. He looked almost faint from the new pleasure when Prompto pulled away with a wet little pop. 

"It's gonna be some pressure, and a pinch." He warned Ignis.

"P-please be quick..." 

Prompto blushed again, a little squeak coming from his lips. He wasn’t expecting such a reaction from the creature. 

"S-Sure!” He made short work of piercing Ignis’ nipple, pressing the needle through, then swiftly replacing it with the jewelry. Ignis grimaced at the sensation, and the following throb of pain. Prompto turned his attention to the other nipple, and repeated the process until both were pierced.

"Oh, Ignis, Ardyn’s going to be happy.” Prompto stepped back to admire his handiwork. 

"Do you think so...?" Ignis' cheeks were still bright red, a warbled whimper carried on his voice. He wished terribly he could ask Gladio his opinion. Prompto broke the potion open, and rubbed some into Ignis’ nipples so that they would heal instantly for immediate playing.

"You’ve seen me and Ardyn with our nipples pierced, what do -you- think?” He thumbed over Ignis’ pierced flesh. “Ardyn likes sucking mine because I’m sensitive, so I think he’ll like that about you too.” He rummaged through a wooden box and came up with one more piece of matching ornamentation. It was a jeweled cock ring, which he handed to Ignis. Ignis accepted the cock ring without paying it any mind, and moved to sit on the bed, feeling slightly faint. He held it in one hand, and used his other to lift the ring on his nipple and get a better view of it. Between the cooling sensation of the potion, and the unique teasing of the metal through his flesh, he had to quietly huff again to avoid whimpering. 

"They're lovely enough." He switched his attention to the cock ring, as if only just realizing it was in his hand. "I'm sorry, what is this?"

“It’s... um... it goes around y-your...” Prompto blushed to the tips of his ears as he gestured at his groin. He pulled the top of his pants down enough to expose just the base of his cock, and the matching ring he had around his own. “Y-you have one... don’t you?” He realized he didn't actually know, as Ignis’ groin was covered by feathers. Ignis flopped back on the bed, the ring still in his hand. He wondered if all of his efforts were worth it. Would they even save him? Would they save Gladio? He sighed, and held the ring out to Prompto. 

"I believe I'll require your assistance, Prompto." He slid his hand down to uncover his flaccid cock from his feathers, praying this was all worthwhile. His eyes stung with tears, as he silently wished Gladio was with him. Sensing the creature’s discomfort, Prompto rested a reassuring hand on Ignis’ feathered thigh. 

“You know, you don’t have to go all out right away, Iggy. Is it okay if I call you Iggy?” Ignis nodded his head. Prompto pet Ignis’ feathers, trying to soothe him. “I know this is a lot, it was for me too when I first got here. But Ardyn takes care of us, and we also take care of each other.”

Ignis sat up, and looked at Prompto. Slightly misguided, but clearly affectionate towards his Emperor, he truly hoped he hadn't misjudged the young man. He placed his hand on Prompto's, patting it in quiet thanks. 

"I pray he'll be patient with me. I'd rather not keep him waiting." He flipped the cock ring over in his hand, and sighed.

“Well, come on then!” Prompto smiled brightly, plucking the cock ring from Ignis’ hands, and packing the jewelry back away. 

“Trust me, he’s going to be plenty impressed.” He glanced around the room, making sure everything was in order for later. “Ready?” He held out his hand for Ignis to take. Ignis accepted Prompto's hand with a polite, appreciative smile. 

"As I shall ever be." He stood, and re-adjusted his sash to cover his rear and genitals. "Thank you, Prompto."

“You’re welcome, Iggy.” He tugged Ignis to the great door leading out to the concubine's room, and peeked out. Ardyn was lounging in his chaise waiting for them. Everything was in place. He lifted their joined hands, and walked with Ignis into the room. "May I present Emperor Izunia’s newest concubine, Ignis!”


	6. This is the non con chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oronir's Note: This chapter deals with heavy non-con elements, coercion w/alcohol use, and sexual assault trauma.
> 
> Please, if you will be triggered by any of these themes, skip this chapter.

Prompto beamed up at Ignis as the other concubines clapped politely. Ardyn was draped along his chaise, almost fully nude. He had a similar sheer scarf wrapped around his waist, olive green in color. It complimented his tanned skin, messy auburn hair, and golden eyes. Ardyn stood as they approached him, lips curling at the sight of Ignis in his adornments.

Ignis tried to ignore the amount of concubines in the room, of eyes on him. This was between himself, and Ardyn. He released his hold on Prompto's hand, and approached Ardyn of his own accord. He looked Ardyn over, swallowing as he neared him. Even almost nude, Ardyn's presence unnerved him, the sheer power exuded by the man. He gave a small bow as he stopped before the Emperor. "Your Eminence."

Ardyn’s eyes were heated as Ignis approached. His semi-hard dick lengthened and thickened to full erection, lifting the light material of his gauze wrap. The sight of Ignis in the lilac wrap, nipples pierced, in matching jewelry, had the Emperor weak in the knees. Ardyn didn't blush, but his chest and face flushed with arousal, and he exuded lust and desire from his very pores. 

"Ignis." He breathed out, and pulled the creature into his grasp. “You are truly magnificent. Well done. Come, let us sit and enjoy our feast.” His hands caressed over Ignis’ hips and up his abdomen, but he didn't touch his nipples. He reclined on the chaise, pulling Ignis down beside him, and surveyed his domain.

The floor was covered in plush carpets. There were piles of decorative pillows along with several low lying tables. The chaise that Ardyn occupied was the grandest in the room, large enough for several men, ornately carved wood, and covered in thick, brocaded, deep red fabric. There were several other chaises, sofas, and chairs, as well as a few pieces of furniture designed specifically for complex sex acts. Ignis settled next to Ardyn, leaning up to whisper into the man's ear. 

"I pray I am to your liking, Your Eminence. Prompto was quite helpful in assisting me in preparations. Perhaps...he could show me more of what you enjoy?" He glanced around the room, spotting a piece of furniture. It looked as if it were meant to keep his legs held apart. He blushed, and attempted to pull away from Ardyn.

“Very much so, dear. I must admit I am surprised that your nipples are pierced already. It usually takes a new concubine a bit longer to warm up to some of my practices. I am very pleased.” He looked over at the young blonde appreciatively. “Prompto will make an excellent companion for you, my pretty. He will be rewarded handsomely for his efforts. We shall take him to bed with us this evening.” He patted Ignis’ rear in encouragement as he leaned away, happy to let him explore. Ignis hopped, but turned to smile back at the Emperor, forcing it. 

"I wish to keep you pleased with me, Your Eminence." He sat up to look over the room. He noticed a chaise with stocks on the bottom of it, and cuffs attached to the base of the top. He blushed, letting his eyes scan further until he noticed a piece of furniture that caught his attention. It almost looked like a modified chair with a footrest and no back.

"What is that one?"

A younger looking concubine chimed in excitedly in response. "I can show you, Ignis!" The concubine moved to the piece of furniture, and knelt on the portion he initially took for a footrest. He draped his upper body over the cushioned flat portion, and slipped his wrists into the unfastened cuffs attached to the side for demonstration. The young concubine's bare ass in the air, another concubine came forth with a giggle, and smacked it. Ignis watched, a flush growing darker over his cheeks. The kneeling concubine made an aroused little sound as the other slapped his ass again. 

Ignis reclined back near Ardyn, still watching the display with a voyeuristic curiosity. He folded his hands over his lap, confused by his own body's vaguely aroused reaction. Ardyn was pleased with his concubines' demonstration, and he praised them with a smile and a nod. He watched Ignis like a hawk. The creature folding his hands in his lap did not go unnoticed, and he grinned wickedly. He scooted closer, and pressed his lips to Ignis’ ear. 

"Would you like to see any other demonstrations?” He thumbed over Ignis’ nipple, massaging the perky nub with the pad of his thumb. Ignis hopped under Ardyn's touch, so engrossed by the display that he wasn't prepared for him. He wiggled slightly, still unaccustomed to the sensation. He clasped his hands tightly, trying to ignore the pleasurable feeling. 

"I-If it pleases Your Eminence. Perhaps while we eat?"

“It would please me greatly. Come, dear, I know you’re famished.” Ardyn sat back up and clapped his hands. The great doors opened, and a train of servants came through with heaping plates of food. They came first to Ardyn and Ignis. They were each handed a plate, and then the servants presented their selections before dispersing to the rest of the concubines. 

The food was mostly skewered for easy consumption. Seasoned meats, grilled vegetables, breads, and the spiced wine. Ardyn piled food on his own plate, and took a generous sip of his wine. 

"Keep the wine coming for Ignis and I,” he instructed the liveried servant. 

"Of course, Your Eminence.” Ardyn beckoned to Prompto, and whispered in his ear. The little blonde scurried off and gathered other concubines to take their places on the furniture. “Some entertainment as we eat, my pretty, as requested.” Ignis sipped at his wine, and made a happy coo. 

"Mmn, Ardyn, this is..." He took a larger sip, and nodded, savoring the flavor. "This is delicious." He accepted a skewer of a light brown meat, which the servant identified as lamb, two skewers of mushrooms, and a skewer of zucchini to begin. He also took two pieces of a doughy looking flatbread. He tore a hunk of bread, and wrapped it in a chunk of lamb, carefully pulling it free of the skewer, and popping it into his mouth. 

Garlic and cucumber, and herbs he couldn't place. Ignis closed his eyes, and made an almost salacious sounding noise of pleasure at the flavor. He washed it down with another sip of wine, and turned to Ardyn to bow his head in thanks. 

"Thank you for the meal, Your Eminence. I've never had anything quite like it." He just wished he was having it in the comfort of Gladio's cabin, and feeling his warmth in his personal space, in lieu of his captor's. Ardyn's eyes lit up at Ignis’ enjoyment of the food, his little pleasured noises keeping him nice and hard.

“I’m glad you find it to your liking, Ignis.” He consumed his food directly from the skewer, barely tasting it as he watched his newest concubine. He finished his food, and drained the rest of his glass. An attendant stepped forward to take his empty plate, and refill his wine. He laid his arm along the back of the chaise, and turned towards Ignis. It afforded him a view of his concubines fucking on a piece of furniture over Ignis’ shoulder. The tall silver-haired man approached the chaise. He bowed, first at Ardyn, and then to Ignis. 

"Ignis, my darling, this is Gilgamesh, my very first concubine.” Gilgamesh’s body was heavily scarred, and a wicked looking one dug deep into his left arm. He knelt up onto the chaise and over Ardyn, and aggressively pressed his lips to the Emperor’s. Ardyn indulged him with a deep, heated kiss. They broke apart, panting, and Gilgamesh shimmied down Ardyn’s legs till his face was over his groin. He pushed the gauzy fabric up Ardyn’s hips to reveal his cock. He tilted to the side so that Ignis could see.

"Impressive, is he not?” Ardyn’s cock was long and thick. His dick and balls were threaded through an elaborate cock ring, gold and jewels encasing the base of it. Ignis glanced at Ardyn's cock, and was only able to respond with a quiet nod. Of the two human cocks he had seen closely, they were quite similar, though Gladio's was undeniably thicker. Gilgamesh smiled lewdly at Ignis before taking Ardyn’s head into his mouth, and sucking him down. Ardyn gasped softly, eyes rolling up, and gripped the back of the chaise. 

Ignis watched Gilgamesh begin to suck Ardyn off, and was immediately reminded of doing the same to Gladio only a short time prior. Ardyn's gasps reminded him of Gladio's little pleasured noises, his hand gripping at the chaise reminded him of Gladio gripping at the sheets. His eyes filled with tears, and he averted his gaze. He focused on emptying his wine glass, and trying to eat more in order to keep his strength up. It was difficult, being so close to Ardyn's sultry gasping. It brought heat to his stomach, and made him want his partner even more. Ardyn pet Gilgamesh’s long silver hair, hips rocking up to meet his mouth. 

"O-oh, Gil, your mouth is as divine as ever.” He tangled his fingers in the long silver strands, little pleasured moans and noises spilling from his slightly parted lips. His eyes fluttered open and he glanced at Ignis, who looked unhappy and had turned away. “E-enough, Gil, enough.” He pulled on the hair in his hand, and Gilgamesh obeyed immediately, releasing him with a wet pop. The tall man bowed once more to Ardyn, and took his leave. Ardyn didn't bother covering himself, keeping his cock exposed. He gestured, and a servant came forward to refill Ignis’ wine. “Are you alright, my darling?" Ignis warbled a sad noise as he turned his attention back to Ardyn. 

"Yes, Your Eminence. I apologize." He handed his plate to the servant, a half skewer of mushrooms still remaining, and sipped at his refilled glass of wine. "I..." His hair feathers wiggled back as he tried to think of how to explain. "...Have only recently...experienced..." He sipped his wine again, and felt flushed. Why did he say that? Ardyn would realize that the only person he had sex with was Gladio. "What I mean is...I am unaccustomed to...sexual relations..." He felt the heat rush to his face, flustered. "It makes me a bit shy."

Ardyn listened to Ignis’ explanation, carefully keeping his face straight as he realized the implication. So Ignis had already been defiled by that wretch, but he must be curious, ‘easy’ even, if they had only been together a short time. He played up a sympathetic tone and expression. 

"Worry not, my dear, most of my concubines started with a similar history of inexperience. We have all the time in the world.” He smiled, going for sincerity, although his plan was to loosen Ignis’ inhibitions with wine and hookah this very night. He covered his indecency, and lightly stroked the backs of his fingers along Ignis’ cheek. “Let us partake in wine and hookah, and then we shall retire for a quiet evening.” Ignis made an almost relieved sounding noise, and flashed a pained smile at Ardyn. 

"Thank you, Your Eminence." His finished his second glass of wine, the warmth from it making his feathers bristle. He scooted back to lean against Ardyn without realizing, already growing intoxicated. He gestured to the two concubines having anal sex on a chaise, and continued quietly. "I've not even experienced that, so you can imagine how shocked I was to see it."

Ardyn smiled wickedly, pleased with this turn of events. Oh, but he could work with this to get what he wanted. He took Ignis into his arms, wrapping them loosely around his chest. He gestured with his chin, and another servant stepped forward to fill Ignis’ glass once more. He whispered into Ignis’ ear, stroking along the middle of his chest. 

"Being penetrated is very pleasurable, as is the act of penetrating another. We’ll take things nice and slow. Perhaps start you off with penetrating another, Prompto perhaps.”

Ignis shook his head, angling his ear away from Ardyn. Hearing his voice so close made his stomach churn, but Ardyn's touch made him feel so...wanting. 

"Your Eminence, I...I don't know if..." The idea of being pleasured made his skin feel hot, as did the idea of penetrating another man. He shook his head again, trying to clear the lust and fog from it. He didn't want to be inside, or penetrated by anyone other than Gladio. He sipped at his refill, and fanned himself with a clawed hand. "I-is it warm in here, Your Eminence?"

Ardyn wanted to fuck Ignis senseless, right then and there. Bounce him in his lap, listen to the moans and noises in his sultry little sing-song voice. He knew he had to play his cards right, keep things light and easy, lest he scare Ignis away. He nosed up the shell of Ignis’ ear, his hand drifting down to stroke his inner thigh. Ignis shook his head again, but Ardyn's soft touch easily parted his thighs, downy, and feathered on the outside.

"It is a touch warm in here.” Ardyn twirled a finger, and a servant scampered up. “Bring a fan and some hookah for us to enjoy.” The servant bowed and scurried off. He kissed along Ignis’ neck and the curve of his shoulder while they waited.

"Ardyn..." Ignis whispered quietly, his voice a whimpered plea. The whimper trailed until it was only a noise in his throat. He sipped his wine to steady himself. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to avoid what was coming. And he wasn't sure he wanted to remember it if he couldn't. One thing he knew for certain. He couldn't use his voice against Ardyn in this busy of an area, the background noise would detract from it. He turned back to place his lips to Ardyn's ear, whimpering directly into it. "Perhaps it would be cooler in the bedroom? Hookah and someone to fan us?"

Ignis’ whimpers were like electricity shooting down Ardyn's spine and along his cock. He turned his head, and captured Ignis’ lips with his own. The kiss caught Ignis off guard, and he whimpered into it. He could taste the herbs from Ardyn's meal, slick in the oil remnants on his lips. Ardyn's hand scrubbed up through Ignis’ soft feathers, reaching for the apex of his thighs. He pulled back enough to speak softly against Ignis’ lips, auburn hair tickling at his cheek. 

"Hookah is best shared with friends. We’ll bring Prompto and Gil with us.” Ignis knew he had the young concubine's trust, though the one similar in age to Ardyn, Gilgamesh, he wasn't so sure he could charm. 

"As you wish, Your Eminence." Ignis turned his head to sip from his wine. He wouldn't stand without Ardyn's prompting. Ardyn was in no hurry to move, enjoying the feeling of Ignis spread out on top of him. He rubbed a hand down the center of Ignis’ chest and abdomen, his skin smooth and soft beneath his fingers. He toyed with the feathers separating his belly from his genitals, and rubbed his stiff cock against Ignis’ hip. Ignis finished off his wine, trying to ignore the feeling of Ardyn's fingertips on his abdomen. He set the glass down, and laced his fingers with Ardyn's to lift his hand from his skin. He pressed his wine dampened lips to the Emperor's hand, before quietly asking in a seductive tone. "Shall we?"

Ardyn sighed, giving in to the change of scenery. He’d been enjoying the sounds of his concubines pleasuring each other while he carefully touched more and more of Ignis’ body. Flesh slapping together, moans, gasps, sighs, the cries of climax. The slick and squelch of lubed fucking. He actually pouted at having to get up. 

"If you insist, dear.” He sounded displeased, but acquiesced, and scooted to the edge of the chaise with Ignis in his lap. He stood slowly, knowing the effects of the alcohol were likely to make Ignis’ head swim. Ignis stood, and was immediately hit with alcohol-induced wooziness. He clutched Ardyn's shoulder with a hand, pressing his claws in for security, but not hard enough to draw blood. 

"Ngh...h-help..." Ardyn slipped his arms around Ignis, and lifted him from the ground. He struggled a bit with Ignis’ long limbs, not being as tall or strong as Gladio. He carried Ignis to his bedchamber, trailed by servants, and concubines. He gently laid Ignis amongst the pile of pillows in the bed, propping him up against the headboard. A servant started fanning them, and another passed Ardyn the hookah. Prompto and Gilgamesh knelt at the foot of the bed, waiting for instruction. 

“Easy now, my pretty.” 

Ignis slipped down amongst the pillows, and nuzzled into them, their chill serving to cool him off. He made a pleasured noise as he rolled, and snuggled into the bed. "This is much better...Thank you, Ardyn." He tried to keep his smooth, seductive tone, hoping to begin charming the inhabitants of the room. He sat up again, back to the position Ardyn had initially placed him in, and began to hum an alluring little song. Ardyn inhaled deeply from the hookah, held it down deep, and blew out a long plume of smoke as Ignis rolled around in the bed. 

"You’re welcome, Ignis.” He grinned at his newest concubine, his little song keeping him warm and aroused. “Come dear, smoke hookah with me.” He passed the pipe to Ignis, with an encouraging bob of his auburn head. Ignis tilted his head with a nostalgic smile. 

"My father smoked something that smelled similar, though I've never partaken." He said it in passing, though the look in his eyes was if it were a pleasant memory. He pressed his thumb over the stop on the nozzle, and inhaled deeply. The smoke filled his mouth and lungs, and he held it internally for a moment, before exhaling through his nostrils. He offered the tube back to Ardyn, and lazed back against the headboard with a pleased hum, and grin to match. He resumed his song, and watched the concubines, wanting to see their reactions.

“I’m pleased to share this first experience with you then, Ignis.” Ardyn took another deep hit from the hookah, holding it longer this time, filling his lungs to capacity. He contorted his mouth to blow smoke rings, and then passed the tube back to Ignis. Ignis accepted the pipe, and took another, smaller drag before handing it back. He held the smoke in his mouth, and debated internally for a moment. Ardyn turned to a servant by the door. “More wine.” His gaze lingered over his other concubines. 

Gil had slipped an arm around Prompto’s slim shoulders. It was always interesting to watch them together, seeming like Gil was almost twice as tall as Prompto. He shared a heated look with the older man, and Gilgamesh turned to Prompto and nuzzled his ear. Spurred on by Ignis’ song, Gil lifted Prompto up until their lips met, the blonde dangling from the other man’s arms. He pulled down one side of Prompto’s cotton pants, his hand squeezing his exposed ass cheek. The young man moaned loudly. Ardyn watched Ignis for a reaction. 

"Like what you see, dear?”

Hoping to surprise him enough that he acquiesced, Ignis pressed his lips to Ardyn's, and breathed the smoke into his mouth. Ardyn sucked the smoke in and exhaled it through his nose, keeping their lips pressed together until Ignis pulled away to speak. 

"I would prefer it was just us, Your -Eminence-." He enunciated his title in a sultry purr, hoping it was enough. Ardyn made a surprised noise into Ignis’ mouth, still trying to steal another kiss. His hands came up, one on Ignis’ waist, the other on his rear. His lips curled and he purred out his response. 

"As you wish, my darling.” His eyes stayed locked with Ignis’ as he lifted his hands and shooed the others out of the room, not even glancing their way. “Oh, Ignis, you surprise me.” He pulled their lips together for another kiss.

Ignis hated it. He hated Ardyn's scruff, he hated Ardyn's power, he hated how his body reacted to his touch. He parted from the kiss the first moment he could, but didn't rush it. It made the fire in the pit of his stomach burn so nicely. He looked into Ardyn's golden eyes, woozy with alcohol and confused lust. 

"I apologize for singing in front of the others, Your Eminence." He felt disoriented. Sloppy. He placed a hand on Ardyn's pec to keep himself steady. Ardyn set the hookah down on the bedside table, and picked up a small bottle of oily lubrication, tossing it on the bed within easy reach for later. 

"It’s alright to sing in front of others so long as I’m present, dearest.” He went in for the kill now that the others were gone. He maneuvered himself to Ignis’ side, half on top of him. He pressed his thigh between Ignis’ legs, his own erection digging into the feathers of the creature’s hip. Nuzzling into the crook of Ignis’ neck, Ardyn brought a hand up to toy with his pierced nipple.

"Ngh...A-Ardyn, what are you..aah..." Ignis angled his head away with a gasp as Ardyn toyed with his nipple piercing. "Y-Your Eminence..." He whimpered quietly, and glanced at his hand, lying open on the bed. He could try to slit Ardyn's throat. Try to run free. He had no doubt that his captor could overpower him physically. He would have to be fast, but if he didn't manage, it could be his last. If he tried, and failed, Ardyn would kill Gladio, no doubt. He warbled worriedly as he deliberated.

“Come now, dearest, just a little touch.” He crawled down Ignis’ body, kissing down his neck and chest. His stubble scraped along Ignis’ skin, and he laved at his nipple with the flat of his tongue. “Relax, my pretty. Let me pleasure you, and I’ll do anything for you in return.”

"A-anything...?" He asked, his voice wavering as Ardyn's tongue touched his nipple. His mouth moved before his mind could stop it. "I want to see Gladiolus."

Ardyn sucked around the adornment on Ignis’ nipple. He raised on his knees, and straddled Ignis’ thighs. He removed his brooch and wrap, and tossed it to the side, now completely nude. He lowered himself over Ignis, his forearms on the bed beside Ignis’ head. His demeanor was threatening; his eyes ablaze with lust and anger. 

"If I can pleasure you until you come, I will allow you to see the deserter. Briefly.” He abruptly pulled back, on his knees once more. He waved towards Ignis’ groin. “Well?” Despite Ignis' fear of the man looming over him, the prospect of getting to see Gladio was too enticing. 

"Then I am yours." The sound of shifting and ruffling feathers under Ignis' sarong signified that he had uncovered himself beneath it. Ardyn's smile was smug, and victorious. 

"Excellent choice. Wait here, darling.” Sorely tempted to stop and ravish him, he had much more sinister plans to set in motion first. He backed off the bed and exited the room briefly, only gone for less than a minute. Ignis remained still as the Emperor left, petrified by the thought of what he agreed to. When Ardyn returned, he went to the wardrobe, his shapely ass in full view as he searched for something. He returned to the bed with a blindfold in hand, smiling deviously. Ignis watched Ardyn after he returned, and eyed the object. 

"Is-Is that a...blindfold?"

"It is Indeed. I want you to focus solely on your pleasure, and not be... put off by your surroundings.” Or to see that Gladio was watching while Ardyn swallowed his cock down. “First let me unwrap my present...” Ardyn gently undid the scarf from around Ignis’ waist, and gasped in true awe at the sight below him. “You are truly breath-taking, my darling. Such a treasure that I have found.” He lowered himself to kiss down Ignis’ abdomen, and over the points of his hips. Lower still to nose the length of his cock, and press a tender kiss to the head. He purred contently as he kissed his way back up to Ignis’ lips, straddling him once more. “Lift your head, pretty thing, that I may affix your blindfold securely.”

Ignis writhed beneath him at the sensation, truly despising how good it felt. He lifted his head up, rising onto his elbows to make it easier for Ardyn to tie the blindfold behind his head. He repeated Gladio's name in his head like a mantra. This would all be over soon, he would see him again.

Where Ardyn's touches earlier had been gentle, and even kind, they were growing rough with impatience and heady desire. He grasped the back of Ignis’ neck, and pressed their lips together for a searing kiss as he frotted their cocks together. His tongue licked out to taste his prize, and he purred into Ignis’ mouth like the predatory cat he was. Ignis parted his lips to allow Ardyn in, though his body flinched beneath him at the ferocity of his actions. He gasped, and whimpered again upon feeling Ardyn's cock against his own erection. His feet kicked slightly, trying to find a good angle to dig into the bed. He dug his claws into the bed so he didn't lash out at his captor. He kept warbling, an almost scared noise, hoping it would dissuade the emperor. Ardyn pulled back, Ignis’ whimpers making him want to comfort the creature.

"Shh, there there, dear, I’ll take care of you.” His touches returned to being light and gentle as he cooed soothingly at Ignis. He peppered tender, reverent kisses down his neck, across his chest, and to his groin. He massaged Ignis’ downy thighs before nuzzling against his cock, his breath warm against the creature’s sensitive skin. Ignis relaxed slightly, raising an arm to dig his claws into a pillow. He rested his head back, whimpering in pleasure at Ardyn massaging his thighs. 

"Mmh...T-That's...ah..." 

While Ardyn wrapped his fingers around the base, he laved at the head of Ignis’ cock, wasting no time in working the creature up. Ignis shuddered, and tried his damnedest to think of Gladio. Gladio's plush lips on his skin. His calloused fingertips. He raised his hand to cover his own mouth, lest he accidentally yell his partner's name.

“Good, isn’t it my darling?” Ardyn was encouraged by Ignis’ pleasured noises, and he sucked the head of the creature’s cock into his mouth. His mouth was warm, and velvety soft. He ran the tip of his tongue under the fringed head, sucking softly. One hand continued to massage Ignis’ thigh, the other slid up his stomach to toy with his nipple. Ignis parted his legs farther, trying to coax Ardyn's touch. He wiggled his hips, the thought of it being Gladio pleasuring him making the act much easier. He moaned out languidly as Ardyn toyed with his nipple, the sensation going straight to his groin. His claws punctured the pillow in his grasp. His voice lowered to quiet, pleasured noises emanating from his throat, though his eyes were filled with tears behind his blindfold.

Ardyn moaned from Ignis’ little noises, swallowing him down further as he dipped a hand between Ignis’ legs. He ran his middle finger along the cleft of his ass, wondering if he should attempt to finger Ignis while he sucked him off, or save it for next time. It would make a good show for Gladio, watching Ardyn penetrate his lover for the first time. He moaned again along the length of Ignis’ cock at the thought. Ignis kicked at the sheets, his claws getting caught in them at the sensation of Ardyn's finger. 

"Y-Your Eminince, m-aah-My stamina is not yet like that of your concubines-" He shook his head, the pleasured, dizzying heat building in his stomach. "A-Ardyn" He whispered, in a pleasured little huff.

Ardyn heard the door crack open quietly behind him, and he covered the sound with a loud moan, then pulled off of Ignis’ cock with a loud pop. He turned slightly to see the guards bring in a bound and gagged Gladio, a knife to his throat to keep him from struggling. He locked eyes with the man and sneered.

"Well, well, my darling, are you trying to say that you want me to go slower so your pleasure lasts longer?” He picked up the vial of lube and poured some over his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together to warm it up, hiked one of Ignis’ legs up onto his shoulder to open him up for easy access, and settled back down between his legs. Ignis bounced, surprised by Ardyn hiking his leg up. His hand was still clawed into the pillow, his free foot tangled in the sheets. 

"N-no! No, please, please let me come-I-I want my half of our agreement! Then you can..." A quiet sob choked out of his throat, as he offered himself once more. "You can have me again." He whimpered again, another sob threatening to escape. Ardyn was annoyed at first that his plan backfired, but Ignis’ sobs tugged at his heart despite his best mental effort. 

"Of course, darling, I am a man of my word.” He gave Ignis’ cock a slow stroke, and sneered over his shoulder at Gladio again, waving at him with his lubed fingers. Gladio glared murder at the Emperor, nostrils flaring in anger. Ardyn turned his attention to taking Ignis back into his mouth, already looking forward to their next tryst. He slipped his lubed fingers into the cleft of Ignis’ perky little ass, letting him grow accustomed to the intrusion, however his muscles were tight, denying him entry to his hole. Tears stained the blindfold, the sob in his throat turning to a gasp as Ardyn took his cock into his mouth again. He tried to buck his hips, to get enough leverage and sensation to orgasm, but his movements were sloppy, and still somewhat alcohol dazed, leading to his bucking looking more like a wiggle of desire.

Ardyn rubbed at Ignis’ hip with his free hand, trying to soothe the creature. The fingers in his cleft wiggled, trying to tease him into opening up. He swallowed Ignis down further, until his nose was tickled by the creature’s feathers. Gladio watched in dismay and disgust as Ardyn all but raped his partner. He struggled despite the knife at his throat. A mewling aggressive noise escaped his throat until the guard pressed the knife hard enough to draw blood.

Ignis shuddered hard at Ardyn swallowing him down, close enough that a breath would have brought him to orgasm. But he heard him. He heard his partner's little noise, and his hands flew up to his blindfold. He tore it off, and saw Gladio being forced to watch Ardyn suck him off. He made a pained noise, as if he may be sick, and came into Ardyn's mouth upon seeing Gladio. His brows raised in a nauseated expression, and he burst into a wretched sob. Ardyn happily swallowed Ignis’ seed down, not realizing at first that Ignis knew Gladio was watching. 

"Well don—“ He frowned as he raised up, seeing Ignis without his blindfold on, and hearing the ensuing sob. Ignis’ sad noises cut him to the quick, and he simply waved in Gladio’s direction as he flopped to the side, reclining in the pillows. “Just remember, darling, you’re mine.”

Ignis didn't hear him, though Ardyn could see the primal rage in his eyes behind his tears. He noticed the spot of blood on Gladio's neck, and the moment Ardyn flopped off of him, he rolled up to his feet, and leapt at the guard holding the knife. He slashed at the guard's arm to disarm him, and immediately collapsed into Gladio. Gladio keened as Ignis attacked the guard, deathly afraid that Ardyn would have him struck down. Ardyn held a hand up, halting the other guards from descending on his prized possession. He watched in contempt as Ignis fawned over his prisoner. Ignis tugged Gladio close, slumping over into sobs again. 

"My darling, I'm so sorry. I sold myself to be able to see you, I was so worried." Gladio nuzzled the side of Ignis’ head as he explained, and openly wept into his feathers. He tried comforting him as well. 

"It’s okay, baby, it’s okay. I’m here now. I love you, Ignis, I love you so much.” He kissed any part of Ignis he could reach, whispering a litany of ‘I love yous’ to his partner.

"I love you too, darling, I-" Ignis' voice warbled with his worried sobs, as he pressed frantic liquor and smoke tinged kisses over Gladio's face. He clutched him tightly, paying no mind to the guards, or even Ardyn behind him. He buried his face into the side of his head, and whispered into his ear. "Please be strong for me, Gladio. I love you so dearly, and I -will- save us." Gladio tried to catch every little kiss he could. 

"I will be, baby. For you, I can do anything. Be careful, stay safe. I love you.” He whispered back, nuzzling in to him as he spoke. He tried to get every touch of Ignis he could, knowing he would be back in the dungeon in no time. 

Ignis parted from him with a last, passionate kiss to his lips. Gladio melted against Ignis as the creature kissed him with love, and fire. 

"Mnm!!” Gladio struggled to give chase as Ignis pulled away, but was held back by the guards. He went willingly as they dragged him through the door and back to the dungeon, not wanting Ignis to suffer more because of him. 

"Watch him!” Ardyn barked orders as he followed the guards out of the room. He wanted Gladio to be beaten bloody. Ignis heard the command, and tried to chase after them, but was met with a guard grabbing him by either arm. 

"Release me, RELEASE ME RIGHT NOW!" 

"Ignis, please, calm down." The kind guard from earlier tried to calm him, though he had a firm hold on his upper arm, and was trying to lift him back to the bed. He pinioned Ignis' wrists behind him while another guard tried to grab him by the ankles. The second guard earned a scrape to his chest and arm for his troubles before both men managed to wrestle him down to the bed. Ignis tried to twist furiously beneath their hands, and felt something being wrapped around his wrists. He tried to twist, and saw a flash of his purple sash from earlier. A sash discarded to the floor was used to bind his ankles together. He buried his face into a pillow, and sobbed mournfully for the loss of his love. 

"You got him? I'm gonna go put something on this scratch." The wounded guard asked. 

"Yes, he's not going anywhere." The kind guard responded with a nod. The wounded guard left, leaving Ignis alone with the other, who glanced behind him, and moved to rub Ignis' back with a hand. "I still have your feather, I'll get it to him." It was a cold solace, but Ignis nodded in thanks nonetheless. The guard moved back to the door, to be at his post before the Emperor returned. Ignis continued to sob, lying bound on his side. His voice broke the guard's heart. 

A few minutes later Ardyn re-entered the bedchamber after having given the guards instructions to thoroughly beat Gladio from head to toe. He had a set of leather cuffs in one hand, and a plain leather bit gag in the other. He noted the teary-eyed guard at the door, and fought being struck by the pitiful warbles coming from Ignis. 

"It’s alright, dear, we’ll get you taken care of in a moment.” He kneed up on the bed, still nude. There was a fire in his eyes, from anger, passion, both. Ignis wriggled around to look at him, his eyes red and cheeks puffy from crying. 

"A-Ardyn..." He despised this man, his captor, but he had to remain civil to him. For his sake, and Gladio's, he had to behave. "Thank you for letting me see him." He tried to sit up, his warbling becoming weak. He spotted the gag in his hand, and tried to shove himself away by his bound feet. "What is that for?"

“My darling, your golden voice is enchanting, and you cannot be trusted to use it freely. It does things to me, to my men.” He slowly advanced on his knees towards Ignis. “I will still treat you well. This is as much for your own safety. We wouldn’t want anything... untoward to happen to you, hmm?” He was close enough to caress Ignis’ cheek. Ignis shook his head, eyes filling with tears again. He looked genuinely scared of the bit gag. 

"Please, Ardyn." His eyes were wide, as he pleaded with the Emperor. He tried to free himself from the sashes holding him. "I-" he closed his eyes, trying to think of anything he could. "At least let me sing for you, one last time this evening. Just for you." He jutted his bottom lip out. "As an apology." He tried to speak calmly as he begged, hoping the quality of his voice would soothe Ardyn's anger. Ardyn gazed down at Ignis, and wanted to give in, felt compelled to give in. 

"Ignis,” his voice was terse to help bolster his own will, “roll over, love, and I will consider it once proper bindings are in place.” He clenched his jaw, trying not to show weakness, trying not to throw the restraints away, and free Ignis. Anything to make the creature’s pain go away. Ignis made a sad little sound, and with some difficulty, rolled onto his stomach. He opened his hands to keep his claws out of Ardyn's way. He nuzzled into the bed to wipe his tears away, and began to hum, more for himself, than Ardyn. A quiet, calming song, it's melody made almost somber by the exhausted warble in his voice. It helped to calm him, if only a bit.

Ardyn straddled Ignis’ rear, removed the lavender gauze, and bound his wrists in the leather cuffs. He fingered over Ignis’ claws, blood and bits of skin dried up under them. He bent forward, his chest pressing against Ignis’ back. 

"Did you think about clawing me, darling?” He didn't sound upset, just curious. His anger soothed by Ignis’ melody. “Did you consider slashing my throat, or eviscerating me?” 

He grew hard from his position on top of his captive, and rocked his erection against Ignis’ backside. 

"No, Your Eminence. You are my caretaker. My safety depends on you, I would never-mnh..." His thought was interrupted by the feeling of Ardyn's cock hard against him. 

Ardyn continued, speaking from just behind Ignis' ear. “You want to sing for me as an apology, but perhaps I’ll bend you over that piece of furniture you fancied and spank you in front of your fellow concubines as penance for your transgressions.” Ignis' eyes went wide, and he squirmed to make himself more comfortable under Ardyn's weight. 

"If...If that would please you, Your Eminence. I..." He exhaled slowly, trying to remain calm. "Was hoping I could stay on your -lap.- I...did promise you another..."

“What -exactly- are you promising, darling?” Ardyn shifted off of Ignis, the gag forgotten as he assisted him back to a seated position. Ignis plopped his bound ankles into the man's lap, and looked at him. 

"Y-You'd like to...yes...?" His feathers were covering his genitals, but he motioned to his lap with a nod of his head.

“Like to pleasure you again? But of course, my darling...” Ardyn removed the bindings from Ignis’ skinny bird ankles. “...but what of me?” He gestured down at his own leaking cock, the tip red and swollen for having not come when sucking Ignis off, and listening to his warbles of pleasure. 

Ignis scooted forward, clawing into the bed on either side of Ardyn. He pulled himself onto Ardyn's lap with some difficulty. He eyed Ardyn's swollen cock and wavered a moment in thought, before realizing. "You say my voice has an effect on your kind. We could...see how pleasant of an effect it has? Perhaps with your first concubine's assistance for your...predicament."

“I am intrigued by your proposition. Do you think you could sing such a song whilst being pleasured yourself?” Ardyn's golden eyes were black with want and lust. Just the -idea- of Ignis singing him to orgasm made his cock pulse.

"I..." Ignis paused to mull it over. He thought he could vaguely remember singing when Gladio brought him to orgasm, but the thought of his partner's lips brought him near tears again. "It would most likely be an unconscious action, I think."

“I do believe I want your full attention then, my darling. Perhaps next time.” Ardyn shot Ignis a sultry smile, and beckoned for an attendant to fetch Gilgamesh. He stroked Ignis’ feathers while they waited, and toyed with his nipples. The doors opened, and Gilgamesh entered. He bowed deeply to Ardyn, his long silver hair falling to obscure his face. 

"Your Eminence?” Ardyn laid back in the pillows, and simply crooked his finger to Gil, who descended on him, his lips immediately seeking the warm flesh of his liege’s neck. 

"Ignis is going to sing me to orgasm down your throat, my pet.” 

"As you wish, Your Eminence.” Ardyn looked expectantly at Ignis, keeping one hand on his feathered thigh as he otherwise melted back into the pillows to be pleasured. Ignis wiggled in his bindings. 

"A suggestion, Your Eminence? You'll be able to hear me best if you rest between my legs and lie on me." He wondered, if Ardyn could feel the vibrations of his voice, would it amplify it's effects?

“A marvelous suggestion, darling. Here.” Ardyn sat back up and embraced Ignis, undoing the cuffs behind his back, and rebinding his wrists in front of him. He settled between Ignis’ thighs, and in the space of his looped arms, feeling comforted by his fluffy feathers. Gilgamesh crawled up the bed, and over their legs, an almost predatory gaze in his eyes as he leaned down to nuzzle Ardyn’s cock. 

"Ready now, dear?” Ardyn asked as Ignis settled his hands on Ardyn's abs, inadvertently feeling over his flesh. 

"As you are, Your Eminence." Ignis pulled Ardyn back to lie flush against him, so he would be able to feel the vibrations of his song. He began to sing, a slow, sultry melody, that brought to his mind imagery very similar to the concubine's common room. Imagery thick with hookah smoke, and the smell of sex. He scratched over the start of Ardyn's pubes with the side of his claw, much like Gladio enjoyed.

Gilgamesh gripped the base of Ardyn’s cock, and descended on him, wrapping his lips around the head. Ardyn gasped out a moan, tangling his fingers in Gil’s hair. 

“Ignis, darling, your voice is like liquid sex washing over me...” He arched his back in pleasure, and Gilgamesh swallowed him down further. Ignis’ singing conjured up visions of an orgy, men fucking in every corner, over every piece of furniture. Ignis singing to him, riding in his lap. Ardyn let out a long, lewd moan. Gilgamesh was also effected by the song, and touched himself while sucking Ardyn off.

Ignis continued to sing, taking it further and giving his voice a breathy, gasping quality, deliberately seductive, and dripping with sex. He found himself being brought to erection upon hearing Ardyn's moaning. He clawed over his chest as best he could without drawing his blood, and shifted his bound hands to rub over his nipples.

“D-darling!” Ardyn gasped out, tossing his head from side to side, auburn hair splayed across Ignis’ chest. Gilgamesh bobbed harder and harder, until he took Ardyn in to the hilt. He let out a salacious moan of his own, which reverberated down Ardyn’s length. Ardyn cried out in ecstasy as he hurtled towards climax. The sound of Ignis’ voice in his ear, the reverberations he could feel in his back, Ignis touching his nipples... he could feel his testicles swell with a massive load. He arched again, his entire body tensing for release. Ignis pressed his lips to Ardyn's ear, softly purring his seductive song just for his pleasure, just to send him over. He held Ardyn close to him, pressing their upper bodies together and leaving his lower half to Gilgamesh's mercy. A proud smile played over his lips, unseen to Ardyn, as he watched the effect his song had on him.

“Ig—nis!” Ardyn cried out, his body straining off the bed, but being held in place by Ignis and Gil. His cock and balls spasmed, shooting rope after rope of come into Gilgamesh’s mouth. Ardyn came so hard, so intensely, and in such great amount that jizz leaked freely from the corners of Gil’s mouth, the older man unable to swallow quickly enough. Gil made a choked noise, and pulled off Ardyn’s cock, but continued to stroke him as more spend shot from his tip. An incoherent cry escaped Ardyn, his chest and forehead slick with sweat as he continued to climax, now over Gilgamesh’s face. With one final cry he collapsed against Ignis, utterly boneless and incapable of speech.

Ignis slowed his song, letting it morph from his lust, into a sultry lullaby. Sweltering nights and cool oases, the image of a cool breeze in his mind. He wanted him to rest. He wanted him to sleep. He wanted to sleep, himself. With hushes and coos, he laid back with the Emperor, arms still trapped around his form. 

"Rest, Ardyn...rest." He tried to wiggle around so he could lie on his side, next to Ardyn, finding it difficult with the cuffs.

“Gods above, darling...” Ardyn could barely move, but managed to shift off and out from under Ignis’ arms. “Here, my beloved, let me hold you while we sleep.” 

He held his arms open for Ignis, Gilgamesh forgotten. The older man looked down at the two as he picked up the discarded sash to help clean his face. His eyes were full of jealousy and contempt, and he quietly left the room after being used and discarded.

Ignis watched Gilgamesh with an apologetic look in his eyes. He mouthed an apology before scooting into Ardyn's arms. He held his bound hands over his heart, curling his feathers over himself for warmth as he snuggled into Ardyn's arms. 

"Ardyn...? Will you protect me?" He asked sweetly, a hint of humble begging in his voice. Gilgamesh's gaze unnerved him. Thoughts of the concubines attacking him plagued his mind. Ardyn wrapped his arms around Ignis, cradling the creature to his chest. 

"There is no need to worry about such things, but yes, of course I will protect you.” He nuzzled Ignis, nearly asleep after having the most intense and incredible orgasm of his life. He stroked his feathers lightly, nearly asleep. “Your safety will be assured tomorrow, darling. You’ll see....” And with that he drifted off to pleasant dreams.

Ignis didn't fall asleep easily that evening. He was uncomfortable in Ardyn's grip, uncomfortable knowing of the other concubines growing disdain for his new spot as favorite. He squirmed in Ardyn's grip, before finally tearing up, and crying himself softly to sleep, praying he could free himself and Gladio soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Lili: If you skipped over the non-con chapter, but would like a brief synopsis of what occurred, please reach out to us on Twitter! @Oronir_Caragai and @LiliumElendir

Ardyn slowly awakened, still feeling high from the night before. For the first time in longer than he could remember, he woke up soft, still sated. He nuzzled Ignis, feeling affectionate, and lovingly stroked his feathers. Ignis, conversely, woke with a start, panicking. His hands were clutched tightly together, and he immediately struggled against the cuffs. Once he realized where he was, he calmed, and huffed against Ardyn's chest. 

"Good Morning, Your Eminence. You startled me..."

“My apologies, darling, that was not my intention.” Ardyn pet Ignis, trying to soothe the creature. “Are you going to behave today?” He rubbed Ignis’ forearms, considering uncuffing him. Ignis pouted, and nodded. 

"Yes, Your Eminence." Ignis made a quiet noise, and bowed his head to Ardyn. "Could you, at least for a moment, free me? The cuffs are chafing my skin..." He looked up with large puppy eyes, quiet, pained noises coming from his throat.

“I will, Ignis, but if you disappoint me today I will cuff you to the table and spank your pert little rear.” Ardyn unbuckled the leather cuffs, and set them aside. He massaged Ignis’ chafed skin before lifting each wrist to his lips to press small tender kisses to his flesh. “Never forget that your lover is alive at my mercy, which is hinged on your cooperation. His life is in your hands.” Ignis closed his eyes, a sullen, mournful noise coming from his throat. 

"I am aware, Your Eminence." He made the noise again, his voice close to a sob. "When can I see him again?" He opened his eyes to look at Ardyn's face, and they were filled with tears at the blatant reminder that Gladio's life depended on his submission. 

“Ignis, please... I cannot bear those mournful noises of yours.” Ardyn hushed and cooed at the creature, trying to comfort him. “Come, let us take breakfast in the garden. How about that? Maybe some sunlight on your feathers will feel good, yes?” Ignis nodded, but his little sad noises remained until he spoke again. 

"I-I would enjoy that, yes. I spent the entire trip here in a burlap sack." He raised a hand to preen the feathers on his upper arm. Ardyn was content to have changed the subject from Ignis visiting with deserter again. 

"Unfortunate, but necessary. Imagine if the commoners had seen and heard you? There would be anarchy in the streets, everyone fighting for ownership of you.” He tilted Ignis’ chin up to place a delicate kiss to his cheek. “Come, I shall go get clothed, and then we’ll go to the gardens. Behave for the guards until I call for you, and you shall be rewarded.” Ignis sat up, scared by Ardyn's description. Were humans truly that awful? He nodded, and hugged a pillow on his lap.

"I shall stay here then, Your Eminence. Is..." He felt foolish for asking. "Is it alright if I hum to myself, to keep busy until your return? Or should I remain quiet before the guards?" Ardyn deliberated for quite some time, but in the end was persuaded by Ignis’ pitiful countenance and tone. 

"You may. I will have a servant bring you a basin of water to freshen up with while I get ready.” He pet over Ignis’ hair feathers. Ignis didn't realize how nice a bath sounded, and immediately brightened up. 

"Thank you, Ardyn." Ardyn exited the bedchamber, eyes immediately scanning for the tall form of his first. They locked eyes and shared a dark look, no words necessary. The room fell to a hush, the concubines sensing Ardyn’s displeasure. Gilgamesh squared his jaw and walked over to the spanking chair. He removed all his adornments, laying them in a neat pile, and prostrated himself over it. It was awkward because of his height, one of the reasons Ardyn chose it as punishment. Ardyn walked over and strapped his wrists in, crouching down to speak quietly to Gilgamesh. 

"First, you take many liberties the others would never dream of. What have I told you about treating my new pets well, hmm?” It was a rhetorical question; Ardyn didn’t expect an answer, and Gil didn’t provide one. This was not the first time he’d been chastised for frightening new concubines. “I expect the most from you. Don’t disappoint me again, but never forget that you will always be my First.” He caressed Gilgamesh’s cheek and kissed him before walking away. “Ten lashings an hour until I return. Bring Ignis a basin of water to wash with.” He left the chamber for his dressing room, and the concubines whispered amongst themselves in his wake. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis stood as Ardyn exited, and moved to the wardrobe that he watched Prompto go into. He rifled through it until he found a bright yellow sarong, and laid it out on the bed. He found a matching golden filigree brooch, and set it down with the sarong. He hummed happily to himself as he went closet shopping, and found a pair of understated golden nipple rings. He took his nipple in hand, before deciding against switching them out without supervision.

Prompto entered the bedchamber with a basin of warm water and a pitcher. He kept his eyes downcast as he left it on the bedside table. Ignis heard the door open, and looked up, still humming contently. 

"Oh! Good Morning Prompto." He smiled warmly, happy cooing noises coming from his throat. Ignis moved before the basin, and stuck a finger in to check it's temperature. "Could you assist me with these?" He held up the new golden rings.

"H-hey, good morning, Iggy.” Prompto kept his head tucked down as he switched the nipple rings, removing the old one and easily sliding in the new one, the channel staying open because of the potion that was used. Ignis realized that Prompto was refusing to lift his face. 

"Is..something wrong?"

"Ardyn’s... unhappy this morning. The First is in trouble. Things are always kind of dicey when they’re on the outs.” Ignis inhaled sharply as he realized what Prompto meant. 

“'They'? Ah. Hm." He remained silent a moment, before raising a hand to gently pat Prompto on the head. "Stay with me, until he returns?" Ignis grabbed the pitcher from the bed stand. "I told him I enjoy your presence. Perhaps he'll enjoy seeing you help bathe me?" Prompto seemed kind, and Ardyn favored him. He wanted that sort of friend. Prompto smiled weakly at Ignis. 

"Sure thing, Iggy.... and thanks... for trying to protect me.” He looked over Ignis’ feathers, puzzled. “Umm, how do you bathe?” Ignis stifled a giggle behind his hand. He knelt before the basin, and dipped the pitcher in to fill it. 

"Here, pour this over my head, slowly." He leaned back over the basin, and held the pitcher out to Prompto. Prompto blushed and his lips curled into a genuine smile. He accepted the pitcher, slowly pouring the water over Ignis’ hair feathers, and down the back of his head. The door opened, and Ardyn entered. He was wearing a short, silken robe similar to his hair color. It was tied loosely at the waist, the majority of his chest showing. His hair was dark and damp, and he smelled of citrus and spice. He sat on the edge of the bed, and crossed his legs, watching the other two men quietly. Ignis ran his hands through his feathers, brushing them back over his head. He reached back to scoop a handful of water, and rinsed off his arm feathers. 

"Like this..." He repeated the process, and then shook the excess off, accidentally spraying Prompto in the process. Prompto giggled and flinched from the spray of water.

“H-hey!! Iggy!! No fair~!” He splashed back, giggling again. Ignis laughed, his smile genuine, and glanced over to Ardyn. Ardyn watched his concubines, a broad smile on his face. It was nice to see Ignis look genuinely happy. Progress. 

"Hehe-Hello, Your Eminence, I didn't hear you arrive." Ignis leaned up, and dipped his tail feathers in the water. "I had hoped to be dressed by the time you returned." He nodded towards the yellow sarong and brooch on the bed.

Ardyn looked over Ignis’ choices, and purred in approval. “Lovely choices, darling. Pay me no mind, carry on with your preparations.”

Ignis continued preening his feathers, little strokes and shakes until his entire body was only slightly damp. His hair feathers laid crestfallen, slicked back from the weight of the water. He moved away, and embraced Prompto with an arm. 

"Thank you for the assistance, Prompto." Prompto patted his back, and Ignis broke away just as fast, and moved before Ardyn. He inhaled deeply, taking in Ardyn's scent. "Bath oils, Your Eminence?" He reached beside Ardyn to take the sarong in hand. He wrapped it around his narrow waist, letting it lie just low enough to see a scruff of pubic feathers beginning under his flesh. The sarong reached just above his knee, cascading over his other leg in an asymmetrical cut to accentuate his avian features.

“Yes, do you find the scent pleasant?” Ardyn admired Ignis, pleased with his effort. “So lovely, my darling.” He held his hand out for Ignis, inviting him into his lap. Ignis reached for the brooch, and pinned the sarong secure before moving to sit sideways in Ardyn's lap. He crossed his long legs, and nodded. 

"Yes, I enjoy citrus. Shall we? I would enjoy something to drink, my throat feels a bit parched." Ardyn stroked Ignis’ damp feathers, and kissed his cheek. 

"Just a moment, darling.” Ardyn clapped his hands, and a servant entered with a silk pillow. On it laid a set of golden bracelets, connected by a thick chain. “Give us your wrist, Ignis.” A second attendant stepped forward and lifted one of the bracelets to fasten it around Ignis’ wrist. Ignis furrowed his brow at the bracelets. He turned to look at Ardyn, his lips poised to protest, though internally he remembered Ardyn's words. His behavior was the only thing keeping Gladio alive. He closed his mouth, and lifted his left hand to the attendant, exposing his wrist to them. "Is this necessary, Your Eminence?" The attendant slipped the bracelet around Ignis’ wrist, and it clicked into place, leaving it seamless. 

"I’ll not risk you flying away.” He held his own wrist up, and the attendant clasped it around Ardyn’s golden skin. “There, now we may travel without worry.” He stood, setting Ignis down and taking his hand. “This way, darling.” He led Ignis back through the common room, passed where Gilgamesh was being lashed with a cane. Ignis followed obediently, stopping for a moment and openly flinching as he watched. He made a quiet, scared noise as the chain between his wrist and Ardyn's grew short, and he was forced to hurry after. If he was punishing his first concubine to that degree...Gladio had no hope. Ardyn smiled to himself as Ignis stopped to watch, knowing it was a good reminder of his power. 

"Y-Your Eminence, when do you think I could see Gladio again?" 

Ardyn’s countenance darkened. No sooner than he thought Ignis cowed, the creature asked about the deserter. 

"Ignis, I do not wish to discuss this before breakfast. Now come along.” Ardyn briskly led the way through the palace corridors, and out to a lush garden. Ignis pouted at his dismissal of his question, though he was distracted by the scenery. He had to be tugged along to the table, his arm outstretched by his cuffed wrist as he tried to look around the garden. His feathers bristled out at the fresh air, and he looked both awestruck, and pleased. 

There was a stone carafe of coffee, a pitcher of orange juice, heaping plates of fruit, sweetened breads, and skewered seasoned meats laid out on a table, and surrounded by lounge chairs. 

"Sit.” Ardyn flopped down in his chair, and picked up a meat skewer to sullenly devour. Ignis remained standing for a moment as Ardyn sat, looking around. 

"But-" He began to protest, before remembering himself, and taking his seat. He cleared his throat, as he reformed his protest. "Can you show me the garden after we eat?" 

Ardyn looked up at Ignis testily as he started to protest, eyes narrowing. A servant distracted him by pouring him a cup of coffee. He breathed out a sigh of malcontent, but plastered a smile on his face. “I will if you allow me to enjoy my breakfast in peace.”

Ignis pouted at the carafe of coffee, and mound of breads. He wanted to be back with Gladio, tasting the coffee secondhand from his lips.

"I apologize, Your Eminence. I was taken by the beauty of the garden, and wished to see it immediately." He smiled kindly at the servant. "May I have a half cup, please?" He reached for one of the breads, the chain of his bracelet clinking against the table. He tore the bread apart between his hands, inhaling the scent of warm cinnamon. The servant poured Ignis a half cup of coffee as requested, while Ardyn chewed his meat. He discarded the stick on the table and took a sip of coffee to wash the taste from his mouth. 

"The gardens are lovely, but not as lovely as you, my darling. We’ll walk through them in a bit.” He picked up the same variety of roll as Ignis had, and took a bite.

Ignis nodded his thanks to the servant, and nibbled at his roll. Soft, warm, and sweet, though he couldn't help but be saddened that he wasn't sharing them with his love. He sipped at his coffee, and set the cup back down. 

"Would you care for me to entertain you?" Ignis asked as Ardyn tossed the roll back on the table, feeling petulant. He took another sip of his coffee, feeling as bitter as it tasted. He simply waved his hand at Ignis, the chain clinking as he did so. He laid back in his chair, and closed his eyes.

Ignis stood, discarding the remainder of his roll, and moved to kneel in the grass beside Ardyn's chair. He smiled as he stretched out in the morning sunlight, and began to sing. His song was pleasant, hoping to uplift Ardyn's mood. He sang, thinking of sitting in the grass next to Gladio, and being able to hold his hand. It was calming, and full of a gentle spring time love. Ardyn reached down to pet Ignis’ hair feathers while he sang, eyes still closed as his irritation was soothed by Ignis’ gentle song. It washed away his thoughts of the deserter, the cage, and his testy First. He twirled his fingers through his auburn hair, while he pet Ignis with his other hand, his headache fading.

"Your voice does wonders for my soul, darling. I shall keep you forever.” He dismissed the servants and guards with a wave of his hand. They are not worthy of listening to Ignis’ song. 

Ignis' song faltered when Ardyn said he would keep him forever. He reached up, muttering an apology, and grabbing his coffee. He took a large gulp, and set the cup back down. 

"Shall I continue, Your Eminence? Or shall we take our walk?"

“We must take care of your precious throat. You need to stay hydrated, darling.” Ardyn stood and stretched in the sun, a content purr escaping his throat. “Come, let us traverse the gardens.” He reached a hand down for Ignis, who accepted, not wanting to stoke Ardyn’s ire. He stood, his wing feathers bristling, and made a sad noise. 

"Your Eminence, may I have permission to hover? My wings begin to ache from disuse." He raised his left arm to check the length of the chain. It would afford him enough to hover, but not without discomfort to Ardyn. He didn't want it to sound like he was trying to escape, and offered an alternative. "Perhaps if it could be clasped around my ankle for a bit?" He pouted at Ardyn. He truly did just want to feel the wind between his feathers again.

"Ignis, if you try to escape while I place the cuff on your ankle, I promise that I will have Gladiolus raped and tortured, and then killed in the most painful and prolonged fashion I can imagine. And my imagination is rather vivid for these circumstances. Have I made myself perfectly clear?” His tone wasn’t angry, just cold and hard like icy iron. “If so, sit in the chair, and I will switch it so that you may spread your wings and fly a bit.”

Ignis blanched at the threat, and looked almost faint. He collapsed back into the chair primarily from his legs giving out under him at the sheer violence of Ardyn's comment. He could only manage a nod, trying to fight off the sudden wave of nausea at the thought. His eyes filled with tears, and his lips parted, though no sound came out. He had never come across such blatant, heartless tyranny, and the stories his uncle told of the humans were naught compared to what he had seen in the past day.

Prompto had been right, Ardyn was moody and sour when fighting with Gilgamesh. Ardyn’s voice was distant as he fiddled with the seamless catch, and freed Ignis’ wrist. 

"Ignis, you are mine now. The sooner you accept that, the better off we’ll all be.” He clasped the bracelet around Ignis’ skinny bird ankle. It tightened further, but didn’t fit as snugly as around his wrist. With enough twisting and pulling, he could probably free himself of it. Ardyn almost left it off completely, to test the creature, but his desire to assert his domination won out. He stood, holding his hand out for Ignis once more. Ignis took Ardyn's hand, still not feeling entirely present. 

"Thank you..." His voice was weak, distant. He stood, and released Ardyn's hand to stretch out his arms. His feathers spread, and allowed for the Emperor to see the length of his wingspan. "Please let me know if I go too high, or cause your wrist any discomfort." He moved away from the table, angling his wings to prepare to take off. Ardyn was struck once more by how beautiful and rare Ignis was, it made him feel that much more possessive. 

"Fly, my darling. I will follow.” He stroked along Ignis’ wing feathers, the gold in them exceptional in the sunlight. Ignis gave a small hop, and flapped his wings. Another great flap and he was able to keep his feet at Ardyn's height. He glanced down to check the length of the chain, and went a bit higher. He lets out a noise of pure happiness upon growing stable and airborne, a noise which melted into a happy song. He flapped forward slowly, continually glancing down to make sure Ardyn was comfortable. He halted his song, and called down to him. 

"Perhaps you should lead the way, Your Eminence!" Ardyn smiled up at Ignis, shading his eyes with his hand. 

"Very well!” He led Ignis down a path through the garden. There were flowers in every color and variety, including Ignis’ beloved gladioli. There were beds of flowers in geometric designs, sculpted bushes, and off in the distance was an orchard. Ardyn frequently glanced up at Ignis, awed by his magnificence. 

Ignis' eyes went wide when he spotted the gladiolas. He lowered himself to hover close enough to speak to Ardyn. "Your Eminence, I care for those there." He tilted his head toward the bright blooms. "Could I have one? They grow by my home, and...I would quite enjoy it if I could keep one."

“They are quite beautiful, though nothing compares to you, my dear.” Ardyn bent down, broke the stalk of successive blooms, and lifted it towards Ignis. “Do you want to fly through the orchard? It may be a tight squeeze.” Ignis landed beside Ardyn, and bowed to him as he accepted the flower. 

"You flatter me, Your Eminence." He tucked the flower carefully into the top of his sarong, and shook his head. "No, I'd rather not aggravate the trees. Besides, it isn't much of a stroll with only one of us walking." He placed his hand out, gesturing for Ardyn to continue leading him. "Do we have plans for the day?"

Ardyn took Ignis’ offered hand and led him through the orchard. It was much grander than the one at Gladio’s cottage, with row upon row of trees and bushes. 

“Soon you shall see the work of my artisans, otherwise no plans for today.” 

"Oh? If their handiwork is in compare to my new bracelet, I'm sure it'll be breathtaking." Ignis tried to keep his voice temperate, as not to sound displeased with his new chain. 

“Dino is hard at work creating more jewelry for you, my darling.” Ardyn pulled a berry from a bush, and offered it to Ignis. "These are ulwaat berries, they’re very sweet.”

Ignis paused to look at the berry, before bowing his head, and taking it into his mouth. His lips trailed over Ardyn's fingertips, and he could still smell the remnants of the beef skewer he’d had for breakfast. He came back up, looking at Ardyn as he chewed the berry. 

"Mn...they are quite sweet. A jam of those would be lovely."

Ardyn leaned in to kiss Ignis’ sweetened lips, his tongue licking out to taste the berry. 

“Mnm, yes, I shall have some jam made for you.” 

Ignis flinched slightly at Ardyn's tongue. He raised a hand to brush Ardyn's hair behind his ear, trying to cover his flinch. "I would like that, Ardyn." He whispered to him.

They wound their way back out of the orchard and into an area of flowered bushes. The combined fragrance was pleasant in the warmth of the sun. 

"Do you want to fly the rest of the way, Ignis?” Ignis followed closely, basking in the warm sunlight. He shook his head in response to the Emperor's question. 

"No thank you, Your Eminence. It will give us more reason to spend time here again." Ignis responded as he flashed Ardyn a polite smile. 

"If you like it so much then perhaps we will take our breakfast out here every morning.” 

Ignis took the flower from his sarong, and smelled it as he walked. 

"Thank you again, for the flower. It shall brighten my time while you're away." Ardyn lifted Ignis’ hand to kiss the back of it. 

"You’re welcome, my darling.” Ardyn preened under the flattery, a new strut to his step as they made their way back to the table they had started at. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio was curled up in a ball on the cold, dank floor of his cell. He was so thirsty he could barely swallow. They hadn’t give him any food or drink since they’d arrived yesterday afternoon. He could barely move. First he’d taken several blows to the head in the throne room, and then he’d been beaten bloody after they had dragged him away from seeing Ignis. He’d vomited the limited contents of his stomach into the corner of the cell before collapsing in the middle, and hadn’t moved since. Every muscle in his body ached, and he was pretty sure he had at least one broken rib. It made him sick to think that Ignis was up there being abused by Ardyn. He almost wished they’d both been killed instead. It would have been more merciful. 

A slot in the bottom of his cell door suddenly opened, letting in harsh light. A small bowl on a tray was shoved under the door. The slot was left open, and eventually his eyes adjusted. The cell was small enough that he could just reach and pull the tray close. He carefully raised himself to a sitting position, groaning and wincing as he did so. He picked up the bowl of gruel, and hungrily drank it down. It tasted disgusting, but it was wet and took the edge off the gnawing hunger in his belly. He went to set the bowl back down, and that was when he saw it. The tawny, gold-flecked feather of his partner. He scooped up the precious item and cradled it to his face. 

"Ignis...” He said as he released a painful sigh. Tears fell from his face and stained his dirty hands. He kissed the length of the feather, both sides, and tucked it into the waistband of his pants, hiding it. He replaced the bowl on the tray, and pushed it back under the slot. He curled back up in the middle of the floor, and felt hope for the first time since they’d arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis wanted to ask Ardyn when he would get to see Gladio again, but dared not after his threat earlier. He chose to make small talk instead. 

"I had meant to ask you, Your Eminence. In times when you are away, am I permitted to ask the guards, should I need anything? Such as water, or a bath? I enjoyed my short bath this morning a great deal, though I should like a bit of a longer one." 

Ignis felt a pang in his chest as he remembered the pond in his glade. The lake with Gladio's little fish trap. He pouted, though he quickly forced it away, and eyed his flower as they walked.

"Of course, Ignis. My staff is here to attend to all of your needs. There is a communal bathing chamber with large copper tubs, and showers. All you need do is ask.”

"Communal...? Would it be safe?" 

“Prompto would accompany you inside, and guards would stand sentry outside. It would just be the two of you allowed in until you’re finished. Plus a bath attendant to heat and draw your water. So it would be mostly private while you were in there.” 

The table of food came into view, and there was a servant waiting there for them to return. Ardyn sat back in his chair, and beckoned for the servant to come over. The man leaned forward and whispered something in his ear before stepping away. Ignis took his seat, and reached for another of the cinnamon rolls as Ardyn conversed with the servant. 

"Ignis, is there anything else you’d like? I’m going to have one more cup of coffee, and then I’ll be ready to return to our quarters.”

"Perhaps some water, if it isn't too much trouble." Ignis made it two bites into the cinnamon roll, before choosing to trade it for an apple.

Ardyn took his cup of coffee from the servant, and sent the man away for water. He smiled at the creature, watching him take pleasure in his food warmed his heart. Ignis stared off as he chewed, obviously thinking. He hoped Gladio was alright, hoped he could see him soon.

Ardyn sipped at his coffee, and watched Ignis. He wondered what the creature was thinking about. The deserter? His home? He would assist him in forgetting them both. He drummed his fingers on the table impatiently, and drained the rest of his coffee.

"Ready, darling?”

Ignis glanced over, his thoughts interrupted. He twirled the gladiola flower absentmindedly between his fingers, as he turned to give Ardyn his attention. 

"Yes, Your Eminence, if you are." He gave his chained ankle a little wiggle at he stood, to adjust the bracelet around it.

Ardyn stood, his robe having loosened enough to make him indecent when he shifted a certain away. He took Ignis’ hand, and led him back inside the palace, not waiting for the water. 

"I’m glad you seem to like the gardens, dear. I’ll have a longer chain fashioned for you, if you’d like.”

"Yes, I would like that a great deal." He looked around curiously as Ardyn led him inside. He remained quiet as he followed, still weary to ask for Gladio again, despite wanting nothing more than to see him.

The palace was impressive, all ornately carved stone, and thick carpets. Ardyn had obviously conquered the world some time ago; the palace was too luxurious to be in a time of war. They reached the common room, and he pulled Ignis inside, heading straight for the bedchamber. Gilgamesh was still strapped to the table. His ass was a dark red, and bruised in places. He was breathing hard, but otherwise never made a noise. Ignis glanced at Gilgamesh in passing, his heart in his throat at the depth of the concubine's bruising. He was immediately worried, if that was the punishment for someone whose presence Ardyn enjoyed...there was no hope for Gladio. Ardyn stopped before the door to his bedchamber, and turned to Ignis. 

"I hope you’ll feel safer now, my darling.” It was a strange comment to make, until Ardyn opened the door and ushered Ignis inside. Hanging from the ceiling at the far side of the bed was a large, gold-plated gilded cage. The bars were thin, but strong, set wide enough apart to reach an arm through. There was a hinged door large enough for Ignis to stoop to step through, with a locking mechanism. An open horizontal slot was in the door, large enough to pass items through, or to bind Ignis’ wrists while still in the cage. The floor was piled high with thick carpets, and was littered with silken pillows. There was also a bar swing hanging from the ceiling. “What do you think, darling? A gilded cage to keep my beloved pet safe.” Ignis halted in his tracks. 

"W-what is...no...-No.-" He stated firmly, though worried noises were already emanating from his throat. He tried to back away from Ardyn, shaking his head. "I don't want to be caged, please." His eyes were wide with terror, flitting around to the guard by the door. To Ardyn. To the cage. "Ardyn." His voice nearly cracked with another pathetic, worried noise as he said the Emperor's name. Ardyn winced, but tried to steel his nerves as he gripped Ignis by the shoulders and forced him further into the room. 

"It is for your own protection, my darling. Now you won’t have to fear for your safety any longer.” He motioned the guards forward, and one opened the cage door. “Please, Ignis, don’t make this difficult.”

Ignis tried to shrug his shoulders away from Ardyn, and planted his feet hard against the ground to try to prevent himself from being forced further. His voice became increasingly scared, his tone heart-wrenching as he realized there was no one to call for help from. All he could do was beg. To fight meant death, for himself, and his love. 

"Ardyn, please, no! I don't want this!" He tried to twist in Ardyn's grip, worried noises coming from his mouth. The noises melted into a sob, as he felt his feet slipping, his struggling against Ardyn futile.

“Get him in that cage!” Ardyn’s voice was thick and rough, Ignis’ voice rending his heart in two as tears sprung from his eyes. He released Ignis as the guards stepped forward to take the creature by each arm. Ardyn clawed at his wrist, finally releasing the catch on the bracelet. “Ignis!” His breathing was hard. “Stop your weeping, or I will be forced to have you gagged as well.” The guards dragged Ignis towards the cage, and finally just lifted him from the ground. Tears streamed down their faces as they did so, but their fear of Ardyn was stronger.

"No! No, release me, please!" He twisted his wrists, and kicked wildly as they lifted him off of the ground. Ardyn's threat went unheard as his sobs became closer to wailing, tears streaming down his face. His feet clawed at the guard's armored calves, as they got him to the opening of the cage. His wails grew loud enough to easily be heard outside of the bedroom.

Ignis’ wailing triggered a protocol set in place just that morning. The guards had an iron-like grip on Ignis’ arms as Ardyn doubled over, clapping his hands over his ears. The door opened and more guards shuffled in, bits of cloth stuffed in their ears. It didn’t block Ignis completely, but it helped. Two of them took over for the guards currently holding Ignis, and the other stepped forward with a specially designed bit gag. The relieved guards dragged Ardyn out of the room as the one with the gag slipped the device into Ignis’ open, wailing mouth. It was a tight fit, and locked into place behind his head. They shoved Ignis into the cage, and locked the door. The remaining guards retreated, leaving Ignis alone in the room, gagged and in the cage.

Ignis slammed hard into the far side of the cage, collapsing into the mound of pillows on the floor. He reached behind himself to claw at the locking mechanism of his gag. His wails were barely stifled, the tight metal tugging the sides of his lips, and making him cry even harder. He fought for a solid twenty minutes, clawing so hard at the back of the gag, that blood marred his feathers from self-inflicted scratches. He laid against the pillows, tears still spilling down his cheeks, though his wailing had ceased. Saliva flowed out of his mouth as he buried his face into the pillow. His chest heaved, and bare stomach hollowed from his quieted sobbing. He rubbed his face into the pillow, and sat up to look at his predicament. 

Weak, dry noises still emanated from his throat as he panted. He scooted to the door of the cage, and rattled the bars, hoping someone would come in. He waited, and reached back to finger over the lock of his gag again. His finger came back splotchy with blood, and he noticed bits of feathers beneath his claws. He could free himself. All it would take was a claw to the throat. He sniffled harder at the thought, that his mind would even suggest something so dark to him, before he spotted something lying on the bedroom floor. The bright orange blooms of his gladiola. He must have dropped it in his struggles with Ardyn. He sniffled again, and settled back amongst the pillows. He tried to talk against the golden bit. Muffled, but mostly pressing his tongue down and keeping him from forming words, he tried to call for the one person with the power to do something.

"Mhn..." He huffed, before weakly calling. "Ar-nnn!" He huffed again, not being able to enunciate the last syllable. He hugged a pillow to his chest, and tried to call for the Emperor again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The guards laid Ardyn on his chaise in the common room. He was having chest pain, and was diaphoretic. The other guards didn't seem nearly as physically effected as Ardyn was. He was even having a hard time breathing. Prompto fluttered to his side, smoothing his hair, and kissing his face. Another concubine brought a cold wash cloth to lay on his forehead. He beckoned for the craftsmen who’d been on standby. 

"A gag,” he gasped out. “A better gag, hurry.” The artisans rushed off. By the time the wailing was over, Ardyn had started to recover, though he felt as though some irreversible damage had been done to his heart. “Prompto... go check on him, take a guard with you.” Ardyn gestured weakly. Prompto simply nodded to him, and scurried off to the bedchamber door. He cracked it open, and slipped inside. The sight and sound of his fellow concubine nearly brought him to his knees. He ran over to Ignis’ cage, sobbing, and thrusted his arms through the bars of the cage, reaching out to comfort Ignis.

Ignis closed his lips on the gag, muffling out what sounded like Prompto's name as soon as he saw the young man slip in. He scrambled to the side of the cage, and wrapped his arms around Prompto as best he could through the bars. He pet down his hair, a small comfort to both of them. He huffed, exhaling hard through his nose as he parted. Ignis raised a claw to tap on the gag, and made a pained noise. He winced, trying to show Prompto that the fit of the gag was causing him harm.

“I... I’m so sorry, Iggy. I’m so, so sorry.” Prompto tried to stroke Ignis’ hair feathers, but gasped in shock when he felt the congealed stickiness of drying blood. “Oh, oh Ignis!” The little blonde started crying all over again. He watched Ignis through bleary eyes, and nodded in understanding. “I—I’ll tell him.” He gave Ignis one last awkward hug, and left to report to Ardyn. Ignis made a quiet noise of thanks as he watched Prompto exit the room. 

Ardyn was sitting on the side of his chaise when Prompto returned, holding his head, auburn hair hiding his face. 

"Ardyn...” Prompto’s voice was accusatory. “He’s really suffering in there.” His voice clearly indicated that he thought Ardyn was at fault. “The gag is hurting him, pulling at the corners of his mouth. A-and he’s hurt himself trying to get it off.” Ardyn lifted his head, eyes puffy and cheeks tear streaked. 

"They’re fashioning a new one now. Something to keep him quieter.” 

Prompto made a pained face, not understanding.

"B-but his voice is beautiful...” 

"Not when he’s shrieking and wailing.” Ardyn’s voice grew sharp, not appreciating being questioned by one of his concubines. Usually mild mannered, Prompto’s tone became accusatory once more. 

"It’s only because you put him in a cage! Ardyn, please!” He pleaded on Ignis’ behalf. Ardyn suddenly stood, turned, and roared at Prompto. 

"He’s MINE!” There was a fevered look in Ardyn’s eyes, one Prompto had never seen before, and he shrank away from Ardyn as if struck. Ardyn looked horrified at the fearful look on Prompto’s face, and he reached out to comfort him, cooing platitudes while Prompto trembled in his arms. “I will go see him, and do my best to accommodate him.” Prompto nodded against Ardyn’s chest, and mumbled his thanks, voice meek and dripping with fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis pawed weakly at the gag, though the metal had no give. He rubbed a hand over his cheeks, though the pain from the gag grazing over the new wounds on the back of his head caused him to wince, and whimper out. He sat back on the carpeted bottom of the cage, and looked around. 

Were it not his prison, it may have actually been pleasant to lie in, but the bars served as a reminder that he was no longer free. Ignis gathered a few of the pillows together to rest on, though he was unable to find a comfortable position with the bit gag, and ultimately flopped his back against them in an almost petulant, frustrated toss. Ardyn entered the room, but stayed by the door, not trusting Ignis to behave. 

"Ignis, will you cooperate if I approach your cage? Will you behave?” Guards flanked him, prepared to remove him again if needed. Ignis sat up upon seeing Ardyn, and nodded. He had a sad look in his eyes, and he scooted to the middle of the cage. He pointed to the bit gag and tried to talk, sounding utterly pathetic. The moment he opened his mouth, saliva trickled out. 

"H-hrts-" he tried to say that it hurt, though his mouth couldn't form more than the ‘h’ and the ‘t’ sounds.

“Bring me a washtub!” Ardyn barked behind him, and ran the rest of the way to the cage. “I... I’m sorry, my love. I didn’t realize the gag would hurt you so... Turn for me, darling, wrists here.” He patted the horizontal slot in the cage, showing Ignis the soft leather cuffs. “For my protection, you understand.” Ignis turned, and stuck his wrists through the slot without protest, though he looked back over his shoulder at Ardyn with puppy eyes. 

"H-Hep-" He tried to ask Ardyn for help, knowing he was the only one who could free him from the gag. Ardyn fastened the cuffs just tight enough to secure him. The chain between the cuffs was long enough to bind him as comfortably as possible. His heart was already aching again, just from the look Ignis was giving him. 

"To the other side of your cage, darling, while I climb inside.” Ignis tried to scramble forward, though it was difficult with his wrists behind his back. He ended up falling with a huff, and landing hard on his shoulder. He whimpered, and pushed himself to the other side of the cage by his feet. Ardyn unlocked the cage, and climbed in, locking it behind him. He crawled over to Ignis, and gently pulled him to his knees. He peppered Ignis’ face and hair feathers in kisses, whispering apologies as he lifted another key to the back of Ignis’ head, and released the bit gag.

Ignis gasped the moment the gag was free of his mouth, stretching his jaw and rubbing it against his feathered shoulder. He could still feel where the gag sat, and could only assume red marks remained in its wake. He looked at Ardyn with large, betrayed eyes. 

"You said you wouldn't hurt me, Ardyn."

Ardyn looked sadly at Ignis, blood matting the shredded feathers at the back of his head, and red indentations at the corner of his mouth. It hurt too much to look him in the eye, and he glanced away in shame. 

"I know, darling, I know. I’m truly sorry.” He tried to kiss at the corners of Ignis’ mouth, but Ignis turned his face away, a pathetic whimper caught in his throat. 

"I-I want my partner, Ardyn. I want my Gladio." He looked back at his captor, tears in his eyes.

It killed Ardyn inside, a fresh stab to his heart. The whimper, the teary-eyed look, the pining for his ‘partner’, the deserter. He wanted to be angry, but all he felt was broken and ashamed. He nodded, and uncuffed Ignis’ wrists. If he opened his mouth, he was sure a sob would come out, and he could not bear to appear that weak. He managed to affix his own discarded bracelet to a bar at the back of the cage, so Ignis he couldn't easily escape when the cage door was opened. Ignis didn't fight Ardyn, he only watched as he uncuffed him, and chained him to the cage. The chain gives him more than enough length to move around his gilded prison. 

Ardyn backed away, fumbling with the lock at the door as a servant approached with the basin of water. He got the door open and hopped out. The servant placed the basin on the floor of the cage before closing the door and locking it once more. Ardyn walked away, speaking over his shoulder. 

"I will send for him.” He exited the room, nearly collapsing on the other side of the door. “Something is wrong with me.” He muttered as the guards helped him back to the chaise.

Ignis barely managed to thank Ardyn before he exited. 

"Strange..." He wondered. He knew his voice had an effect on the emperor, but...could it have wounded him? Why else would he so easily agree? He moved to the basin in the meantime, and leaned over to wash the blood from his feathers and claws.

The door opened some twenty minutes later. Ardyn walked in, clothed in pants and an open vest. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Behind him were two guards, and between them was Gladio. The former warrior looked like he might collapse under his own weight if not for the guards helping him along. Gladio was obviously weak, his heart torn between elation at the sight of Ignis, and profound sadness at seeing him in a cage. 

"Ignis,” he rasped out, gripping the bars to help hold himself upright. Ignis could see that he was badly beaten. Bruises and cuts marred his handsome face. He was disheveled and dirty, and winced in pain as he talked. But there was also a shining light in his eyes as he gazed at his partner through the bars, and he smiled. “I love you,” he whispered. Ignis' jaw dropped open upon seeing his love. He tossed himself towards the bars, slipping his arms through to touch him. 

"M-my love-" His voice was hushed, but hurried. "What have they done to you?" He pressed his hand flat against Gladio's cheek, and scowled at Ardyn. His voice wavered with sadness and worry, but came out demanding. "Let him in here, -now-, or I will -scream.-" Ignis’ gaze turned to the nearest guard, and his chest heaved with a fury he'd never felt before. "And get me a potion."

“I’m okay, baby, I—I’m okay....” But his words fell on deaf ears. Ardyn stood, raising his hand to Ignis in a stopping motion. “I will allow no such thing!” He motioned for the guards to pull Gladio away, heading to the door. He wasn’t going to tolerate such insolence, not even from Ignis.

"Gladiolus, cover your ears!"


	8. Chapter 8

Gladio let go of the bars to cover his ears. He was barely strong enough to stand, and leaned heavily on the cage for support. Ignis' eyes filled with tears upon thinking of losing Gladio permanently. He wouldn't. Couldn't let it happen. Ignis opened his mouth, and let out a terrible, mournful shriek. Tears streamed down his face, and he clutched tight, one hand on the bars, the other on Gladio.

"Ig—!” Ardyn started to warn Ignis, scowling, but he wasn't fast enough to even get Ignis’ name out before the creature started wailing. Ardyn felt like glass was being ground into his heart, and then pumped through his arteries. He fell back in the bed, clutching at his chest as though he might rip his own heart out. The guards abandoned Gladio and Ignis, and hauled a writhing Ardyn out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

“Ignis...” Gladio whispered. “He’s sure to kill us both. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I love you.”

"Shh, my love, shh." He tried to help Gladio down to the floor, and collapsed to his knees. Gladio slipped his arms through the bars to clutch at his partner. Ignis ran his hand over Gladio's hair, and forced a smile. "I'll die happy for seeing you one last time, Gladio. I love you, so much." He felt the tears crest over his cheeks, and he pressed his face to the bars, trying to kiss Gladio.

They’d had so little time together, and yet Gladio loved him with the entirety of his soul. He didn't say anything, just pressed his face through the bars to kiss Ignis, not breaking away despite the groan from his broken ribs pressing up against the bars of the cage. Ignis cooed gently at Gladio, trying to assuage his fears.

"Shh, shh. I love you, darling, I love you. I'll protect you with all I can."

They got a few minutes reprieve before the door opened. Ignis' grip tightened around Gladio upon hearing it. He looked up, his gentle coo changing to a protective growl. His brow furrowed with rage, and he inhaled sharply, preparing to scream again to protect his love. A blonde head popped through the door.

"Oh thank goodness," Ignis sighed out in a jumble.

"I-Iggy? Please don’t scream!” Prompto scurried in and closed the door behind him. He held his hands up, a potion clasped in one, a ring with a key on the other. Prompto approached the cage slowly; He didn't think Ignis would hurt him, but the shriek had affected even the concubines outside the room. “Ardyn is recovering out there. He sent me to ap—,” he almost said appease, because that’s what it really was, “I mean negotiate. He’s offering you an hour of time together, inside the cage. Then he’s sending men to take your friend back to the dungeon, and... and to put a gag back on you.”

Ignis released his hold on Gladio, and stood. He held his hands up, showing Prompto he didn’t intend to hurt him. "Please, help me to get him in here, I need to heal him. When he's safe in here with me, I'll negotiate all Ardyn wants. Gladio, this is Prompto. He's a friend."

Gladio looked over the young blonde, and nodded at him, offering a weak smile. “Thanks for helping him.” Prompto handed Ignis the potion through the bars, and twisted the key inside the lock. He sidled up under Gladio’s arm, who groaned once more in pain, and helped him stand. They wrestled the door open, and got Gladio up into the cage with much pushing and pulling. Prompto shut the door, and relocked it, panting with the effort of getting the larger man into the cage.

"Thank you, Prompto." Ignis helped to sit Gladio down, though remained standing himself. "Tell Ardyn...in an hour, he can come speak to me. Alone. He has my word I won't attack. I'll not ask you to negotiate his terms, Prompto. He shouldn't either." He sat down next to Gladio, setting himself half behind him to support his back. "And Prompto? Tell him if he comes in with a guard, I shall scream until he is incapacitated, and slit my own throat." His voice was harsh, and deadly serious. He turned his attention to Gladio, pressing a protective kiss to his forehead. Prompto paled at Ignis’ words, almost in tears at his threat of ending his own life. He squeaked out an affirmative response, and all but fled from the room to relay Ignis’ message. Gladio reached above himself to touch Ignis’ forehead.

"Ignis, who knew you had balls of steel?” Tears trickled from the corners of his eyes. From sadness, relief, joy, and like Prompto, grief at the idea of Ignis hurting himself. Ignis exhaled, his stern facade melting away. He kissed at Gladio's wrist.

"We are...fiercely protective of our partners."

 “Remind me to never get on your bad side.” Gladio chuckled and groaned at the same time, rubbing Ignis’ scaly leg with his other hand. “You’re amazing, baby.” He thought just lying in Ignis’ lap for an hour sounded like heaven. Ignis wiggled the potion, and snorted, suddenly finding something comical in their bleak situation.

"Do you know how to use this?"

“You crack it over the person and a healing mist settles on them. Or something like that. I figured that’s how they healed your leg.” He stroked the healed scales, happy that his partner had been given a curative.

"Oh." A quiet noise, as if to play off his mistake. "I didn't much pay attention to the healing, so much as the pain, and the piercings." He held the potion over Gladio, and cracked it in his hand. He watched the cool mist settle over his love. Gladio gasped as the potion covered him, but then melted down into Ignis’ lap as it mended his broken bones and washed the pain away.

"Oh, Gods, thank you, Ignis. I... didn’t realize quite how much pain I was in.” He tried to sit up, but still felt somewhat dizzy, so he laid back down against his partner. “It feels so good to be near you. I missed you so much."

Ignis reached over to pull the basin of water near him. He found a cloth over the side of it, and dipped it into the cooled water. He wrung it out, and wiped over Gladio's soiled face.

"I missed you too, darling, but please. Rest." He hummed quietly for Gladio, a calm, loving song, for the comfort of having him near again. He ran the cloth over Gladio's cheek, his lips. He paused, and leans over to press a kiss onto them. "My sweet darling..."

Gladio closed his eyes and let peace overcome him. He gently stroked Ignis’ leg feathers, his scales, whatever his hands could find. He felt Ignis’ lips on his own, and smiled, lips moving to kiss him back.

"My sweet love, my little bird. Who would have thought you’d be saving me...”

Ignis smiled, continuing to hum quietly for him. He ran the cloth over his neck, and then let his fingers run over his damp flesh. Gladio made quiet, happy noises; purring at the delicate love and attention that Ignis was showing him. He could almost let himself fall asleep like this, but he didn’t want to waste his time with Ignis.

"Gladiolus?" Ignis asked quietly. "This seems a terrible time to ask, but...will you...be my partner?" He almost can't believe himself for asking. Words spilled out of his mouth, as he tried to reform his question. "M-my partner for...for life?" He made a worried face, not much happier with his addendum.

Gladio's eyes fluttered open at Ignis’ first question, and widened at the second. He struggled to sit up, heart pounding in his ears, but he needed to face Ignis to answer him properly. He turned and knelt between Ignis’ legs and tenderly stroked Ignis’ hair feathers, then down over his cheeks. His face was soft, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes once more.

"My precious love... the song of my heart… yes! Yes, please, I want nothing more in this world than to be your life partner.” He cupped Ignis’ face in both hands, and pressed their lips together for a sweet kiss.

"Mm!" Ignis made a happy noise into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Gladio. Gladio released Ignis’ face and placed a supportive arm under his feathered bottom, helping to pull Ignis into his lap. His other arm circled around Ignis’ waist. Ignis wrapped his legs around Gladio, and he parted from the kiss with a wide smile. "I- I apologize for asking you now, of all times." He chuckled, and wiped at his eye, tears beginning to spill. He pressed his lips to Gladio's once more.

“No apologies, little bird. Now is the perfect time to commit ourselves to each other for life.” Gladio’s voice was strong and sure. He smiled from ear to ear through happy tears, and kissed Ignis again; this time with passion, and gusto. Ignis gasped into the kiss, parting his lips, and allowing his partner in. Gladio didn't hesitate to deepen their kiss with a press of his tongue. Ignis’ aroused noises quickly had him hard, and he moaned into their kiss. The heat between them made Ignis paw at Gladio's back. Tiny aroused noises emanated from his throat. His feathers shuffled around to accept Gladio. Gladio felt and heard Ignis’ feathers moving, a sign of the creature’s arousal and need he’d learned.

"Pl-please, Gladio." Ignis lowered his hands to the middle of Gladio's back, and parted from the kiss. Gladio massaged a handful of Ignis’ bare rear, and practically whined when Ignis pulled their lips apart. Ignis looked almost guilty. He glanced down, unable to obscure the semi-erection he had from the passionate kiss, despite the sarong over it. "I-I'm sorry." His cheeks flushed bright red, and he covered his chest with his arm, obscuring his nipple rings, as if suddenly feeling Gladio's eyes bearing on him.

“There’s no reason to be sorry, baby.” He nosed Ignis’ cheek, not understanding at first. In the haste of their crisis, he hadn’t noticed Ignis’ nipples, and was confused as to why Ignis was hiding them. He pushed up on his knees, and gently laid Ignis back into the pillows. “Let me see, baby...” His voice was soft, his hands softer as they moved Ignis’ arms away and thumbed over both of his pierced nipples. “Do they hurt? Are you okay?” His voice was concerned, but not upset, or disgusted, or anything Ignis feared he might be when laying eyes on him. Ignis bit his lip to stifle a gasp as Gladio touched him.

"T-they're sensitive..." His nipples were already pert under Gladio's touch. Gladio looked over Ignis, curious about his nipples. Even as Ignis spoke, he lowered his mouth to one of them. His curious tongue was gentle, laving over the perky flesh and metal alike. Ignis' hand flew to his mouth to stifle a noise of pure arousal. He grabbed Gladio's bicep, squeezing it for dear life at the sensation, so pleasurable he thought he could faint.

The noise went straight to Gladio's dick, and he moaned against Ignis’ chest. He kissed across Ignis’ soft skin to his other nipple, and pressed a kiss to it.

"P-please, Gladio, now isn't the time..."

Gladio raised his head to nose at Ignis’ cheek.

"Hey, I.... I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to, but... I want to take care of you. Unless you plan on asking the Emperor for more time?” He looked torn. He desperately wanted to pleasure his partner, but not if he didn't want it. Ignis had been forced to do enough over the last day, and he would be damned if he acted the same.

"I-I-" He stammered, his arousal making it hard to focus. "I would never turn you away, dearest, but is it truly for the best that you get caught pleasuring me?"

“Shh, shh, relax, little bird... I’m sorry.” He nuzzled against his partner. His life partner. “I just... I want to be -one- with you, Gods. I want to get lost with you, in you. Together. Forever.” He was babbling, his lips pressed against Ignis. Over his neck, his lips, his chin, his eyelids, his ears. It was like he wanted to consume the creature, commit every detail to memory as though they may never see each other again. A legitimate fear. Ignis raised a hand to brush Gladio's hair back, hushing him.

"And I, you, my darling." He nosed him, and emitted a quiet, whining noise. "I...I must keep my wits about me, Gladio. For both of us. Being sex dazed from your lips may actually lead to our demise. I promise, my darling. The moment we are safe, I am yours." He tried to push Gladio back against the mound of pillows, for them to lie with each other. Gladio let out a heavy, almost pained sigh, but he slid beside Ignis in the pillows and pulled his partner into his arms.

"You’re right, I know you’re right, it’s just...” Gladio’s chest heaved with held back tears, and his voice was hoarse with emotion as he spoke. “I feel so cheated. He’s taken everything from me. I can’t lose you, Ignis. I just can’t.” He buried his face into Ignis’ neck, suddenly overcome with emotion now that the adrenaline and heat of their reunion was fading. It had been nice, if just for a few moments, to forget about the axe hanging over their necks.

"And you won't, my darling. Not again." His voice was quiet, and he tried to muster his strength to calm Gladio, but the best he could do was stroke over the man's hair. "Focus on our future, my sweet Gladio. We'll rebuild the cabin near my home. We'll bake biscuits every morning, and grow fruit. We'll love each other every day, and make love to each other every night." Ignis almost fooled himself with the hopeful promises.

“That sounds like a dream, a wonderful, perfect dream.” Gladio wiped at his face to dry his tears, and settled his cheek against Ignis’ shoulder, yawning into his feathers. He fought sleep, murmuring a litany of ‘I love yous’ to his partner, but he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness in the comfort of Ignis’ arms.

"I love you too, darling." Ignis leaned, and pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead. He hummed a little lullaby to him, and stroked over his hair until he felt the man's weight heavy against him. He exhaled, and pressed another kiss to his face. "My darling. I hope I can protect you."

The last of their respite ticked away until exactly one hour later, the doors opened to admit Ardyn. Alone. He slowly approached the cage, eyeing the two figures inside, tangled in each other’s arms. Ignis looked up at Ardyn with cold eyes. He carefully freed himself from Gladio's embrace, and moved to the bars to speak with Ardyn.

"Your Eminence." He kept his voice hushed, as not to disturb Gladio.

“Ignis.” He sat on the bed, trying to act like it was for comfort, but really it was still from the effects that Ignis’ unholy shriek had on his body. “I am here at your request, as opposed to my guards who were to gag you and take your lover back to the dungeons.”

"And I appreciate you accommodating said request...won't you come closer, Ardyn?" He watched Ardyn closely, his feathers lying flat to his body in an apprehensive position. This wasn't the same man he had met before. Something was off.

“Within reach of your claws? No, dear, I think not.” Ardyn flicked his hand dismissively, not even considering complying, even if he had the strength.

"I've never struck you, Ardyn. I certainly wouldn't begin while trapped in a cage." Ignis needed to know, for certain. He took a deep breath, as if he intended to start singing. Ardyn flinched, clutching at his chest. He pin wheeled backwards on the bed, trying to put distance between them before Ignis could strike with his voice.

Ignis was visibly surprised by his reaction. He composed himself, realizing what he just witnessed. He pouted and gestured to the lock. "Ardyn, let me out. Please? I wish to speak with you." He emphasized the plea, using his best begging voice. Ardyn was panting as he shuffled forward back to the edge of the bed, the strain of fear almost too much for his failing heart. He raised his hand in defense.

"A moment, if you please.” He actually laid back on the bed, turning on his side, trying to ease the stress on his heart as his doctor had instructed. Ardyn considered lying to Ignis, telling him he didn’t bring the key, just so he could safely retreat from him, but he wasn't sure Ignis would believe him and one more strike with Ignis’ voice was sure to kill him. He swiveled back to a sitting position once he caught his breath, and slowly stood. He walked to the bars, and unlocked the cage.

Ignis almost pitied him, as he watched the once strong emperor struggling to move. He moved to the open cage door, and lifted his ankle, still chained to the back bars.

"If you could. I'd like to sit on the bed with you, and let him rest." He tilted his head toward Gladio's sleeping frame.

“Fine.” Ardyn had no energy left to argue, only motioned for his clawed foot as Ignis raised it. He pushed on the hidden catch, and released the bracelet from the creature’s ankle. He hung onto the door for a moment, and then shuffled back to the bed, sitting so that he could rest back against the headboard. His eyes slid shut. Ignis followed Ardyn to the bed, and climbed to lay with him. He watched the Emperor, and reached out to brush his auburn hair out of his face.

"Ardyn...if I try to heal you, will you release us?" The Emperor cracked his eyes open. His heart was so weak that he was immensely tired.

"The doctors tried every curative on hand, to no avail. Even a legendary phoenix down, of which precious few remain.” He reached out to stroke Ignis’ arm feathers. “They hope with time, and limited exposure to your ire, that my heart function may improve. If not, then I shall be dead before the end of the year.” He sighed, a bone weary sound. “Do you truly think you could heal me?”

Ignis had no idea he was even capable of that sort of damage. He allowed Ardyn to stroke over his feathers as he mulled.

"There's no harm in trying." He reached over, and placed his hand over Ardyn's heart. He began to sing, a strong, calm, chanting song bolstered by deep breaths. He smoothed his thumb over Ardyn's sparse chest hair as he sang. Ardyn closed his eyes again; genuinely surprised that Ignis would try and heal him. Tears escaped the corners of his eyes, and he lifted his free hand to settle over Ignis’ on his chest.

"Thank you,” he whispered. He wasn't sure if the song helped his heart at first, though it definitely eased his soul. It took a few minutes, but Ardyn began to feel less tired. He opened his eyes and it felt less taxing to hold them open. “Ignis, I believe it’s working..”

Ignis stopped singing abruptly, and backed away from Ardyn, pulling his hand from under his.

"I am glad for that. Do you want to know why I even attempted to heal you, Ardyn?" He glanced over to the cage, to Gladio's sleeping form. "So you know I -can-. So you know full well the power I hold over you. Release us. Leave me, and Gladio, to our freedom. We want to fear you no more. If you do..." He glanced over to Gladio again, then back to Ardyn. He knew Gladio would never agree to it. "I'm sure you and I can find terms with which I can return, and continue to heal the damage I have done." He moved close to Ardyn, and spoke barely above a whisper. "And if you decline, or hurt him any further, I will lie in bed with you, and sing until your heart beats its last, and I will take comfort in knowing I have given my partner solace in your death." He spoke his threat steadily, no waver to his voice. Ardyn stared at Ignis, both surprised, and not.

"Clearly I have underestimated you, Ignis. I took you for naught more than a timid little bird who sometimes exhibited the behavior of a cornered rat.” He snorted derisively, and gestured towards the cage. “Why you are taken by that brutish know-nothing, I will never understand. Here you would never know need or hunger. Your every whim would be catered to.” He sighed and flipped his wrist. “I know now that you will never be mine, not truly. I grow weary of your threats, pretty thing. Take the deserter, and leave my palace. Come back once a month to heal me, and I will leave you in peace.”

"Gladio showed me kindness, and caring, when he knew nothing of me more than that I was a wounded creature. You, Ardyn. You showed me the other side of humanity, and for that, I must thank you. The avarice, the lust. You have truly educated me." He glanced over again, to ensure Gladio was still sleeping soundly. "And yes. Perhaps I would have been cared for here. But I would not have been free. You showed that -very- plainly." He gestured to the cage, and scoffed. "And yet you still attempt to barter so harshly. It isn't so simple. I want your word we will be safe. No hunters, no guards. No hiding. I will come to heal you, and gather sundries as payment." He offered a small smile, despite the circumstances. "Perhaps that ulwaat jam. I shall spend the evening to ensure your health, and entertain you, and I will return -unharmed- to my partner."

Ardyn exhaled another derisive snort for Ignis’ praise of Gladio.

"The stories I could tell you of his ferocity in battle might change your opinion of him.” Ignis' expression changed at the mention of Gladio in times of war. He was curious, honestly. He wanted to know more of his partner, but it didn't change his opinion of him. Gladio was his partner now. Ardyn noticed his expression, and lifted his hand, assuming he intended to start protesting. “Worry not, I know you aren’t interested in hearing what I have to say. I will guarantee your safety and peace as much as is within my power. I will outlaw hunting in your woods, and guarantee your safe passage through the city. Your brute lover will be opposed to your plans.” He stood at the side of the bed, but still felt incredibly weak. “Could you sing for me some more, darling, and I will send you with provisions whenever you are ready to go.” He laid back down on the bed again, already a bit short of breath. “Please, darling, I cannot guarantee your safety if I’m dead.”

Ignis nodded, agreeing to Ardyn's request. He readjusted to sit facing him, and took his hand. He resumed his song, singing louder now in an effort to make his song heard to the concubines.

“Thank you.” Ardyn gave Ignis’ hand a soft squeeze, and closed his eyes. He took comfort as his strength returned, the color in his face improving. Gladio stirred in the cage, Ignis’ louder singing rousing him from his slumber.

“Iggy?” He patted in the pillows beside him, and sat bolt upright when his hand only found carpet and silk. And there he spotted his heart, sitting on the bed, singing to Ardyn while holding his hand. Other men might have been upset, or suspicious, but Gladio knew that Ignis’ heart belonged to him. He scooted to the end of the cage, and sat in the doorframe, legs dangling, trusting that Ignis had the situation under control.

Ignis continued to sing as he heard Gladio stir. He glanced over, and smiled gently at him. He hoped his smile conveyed that they were safe now, that they would be alright. Gladio smiled back at his love, heart light from the promise in Ignis’ eyes. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but there was no air of hostility in the room, so he waited patiently for Ignis. Ignis finished his song, and immediately relinquished Ardyn's hand. "You're looking better. Shall I fetch Prompto for you? Or perhaps Gilgamesh to help you move?"

Ardyn pushed up on the bed, his attention solely on Ignis, refusing to acknowledge Gladio’s existence.

"I made it in here under my own power, and that is how I shall depart. Prepare a list of provisions that you want to take, and decide on your departure time. I’ll send Prompto back in, I’m sure he’d like to say goodbye.” Ardyn stood without wobbling, and headed for the door.

"As you wish, Your Eminence." Ignis scooted to the side of the bed, placing his feet on the floor. He exhaled the moment Ardyn departed, standing, and pressing a hand to his forehead. He looked at Gladio, and smiled coyly as he walked over. "You heard the man, Gladio. What shall we bring home?" Gladio reached out and pulls Ignis against him, between his knees.

“How the hell did you do that?” He looked at Ignis in awe, unable to comprehend what he just witnessed. “This has to be a trick. He’s plotting something. There’s no way he’d just let us leave.”

"I have that concern as well, but...My screams seemingly permanently damaged his heart. He said the doctor gave him a year to live." He settled on Gladio's thigh, and wrapped an arm around him for security.

“What other surprising things are you capable of, little bird?” Gladio kissed Ignis’ cheek, his arms wrapped loosely around him.

"I...agreed...to return monthly, to help his ailing with my singing."

Gladio let out a pained sigh at the condition of their release. He didn’t want to agree, not at all. Once again, it sounded like a trap.

"Ignis... is there no other way? Can you not sing him to full health in one shot?”

Ignis’ expression fell. He knew Gladio wouldn't be happy with the terms, but didn't expect him to immediately combat them. He shook his head, a disheartened expression on his face. He made a sad noise before answering.

"I wasn't aware I was capable of hurting him so direly, nonetheless of healing him. If it is as severe as he detailed, it is most likely more of a help, than a heal...but darling. It's for our freedom, aren't you happy?" He made another sad noise.

“Oh, baby, I -am-. I’m sorry, Ignis, I didn’t mean it that way. I never thought we’d be free again, I really didn’t. What you’ve been able to do for us is a miracle.” He hugged Ignis tightly to his chest, speaking gently in his ear. “I’m sorry, my love, my heart. I didn’t mean to be negative. Monthly visits to the city are a small price to pay for our freedom. You did so good. I would never have been able to accomplish this for us.” He kissed over the side of Ignis’ face. Ignis nuzzled Gladio's neck, before backing away to look at him. He pressed a small kiss to his lips, and shook his head.

"It was foolish of me to agree. But...what's done is done, and we aren't quite free yet. Shall we plan our list demands?" He smiled sheepishly, and pressed the tip of his nose to Gladio's. "We could demand new books for you. You'll have all the time in the world to read to me." Gladio smiled against Ignis’ lips, nuzzling their noses together.

"I can’t wait to read to you, song of my heart, but I can get books from Tal. What did you see or want in the palace? Clothes? Jewelry? Exotic food?” He threaded his fingers through Ignis’ back feathers, scritching him affectionately. Ignis made a pleasured coo, and arched his back. He wiggled slightly into Gladio's touches.

"Foods, perhaps spices. I-I hadn't given thought to jewelry or clothing or-" He stammered, his mind clearly now thinking of all of the options. Gladio kissed Ignis’ jaw, and nosed his cheek.

"We should take advantage of what we can. Spices sound good, maybe some dried fruit. Oh, and some vegetable seeds for our new garden.” He looked over Ignis’ face curiously. “Did something else come to mind?”  
"Yes, e-excuse me a moment." He hopped off of Gladio's lap, and moved to the bedroom door. He opened it, and smiled at the guard outside. He kept his voice low enough for Gladio not to hear. "Hello! Could you send for Dino, please? And Prompto? And one of the servants from the kitchen, please." Gladio had a small, puzzled smile on his lips as he watched Ignis flit away. The guard looked to Ardyn, who nodded his permission, and in turn nodded to Ignis.

"Of course, Master Ignis. Prompto!” The guard beckoned, and the little blonde approached.

"H-hey, Iggy!” Prompto was timid, unsure how wise it was to be affectionate to Ignis in front of Ardyn. Ignis all but pounced on Prompto when he saw him, wrapping him tightly in his arms. He pulled him into the bedroom, and closes the door behind them.

"Oh, my sweet friend. Has Ardyn told you, he's granted myself and Gladio our freedom? I-I needed to thank you, Prompto. And ask a favor. His Eminence is unwell, please try to keep him from growing too stressed. I shall be back once a month." He looked over the young man's face, and was suddenly overcome with emotion. He made a happy noise, and pressed his lips to Prompto's forehead. "My wonderful friend."

“Oh!” Prompto made a startled noise at Ignis’ hug, but melted into the creature’s embrace. “I.. I’m so happy for you, Iggy. H-he never should have tried putting you in a cage.” Prompto squeezed Ignis, and sniffled, trying to hold back his tears. “I’m going to miss you,” he whispered. “A-and I’ll look after him, promise.” Ignis made quiet, happy noises, hoping to cheer Prompto up.

"No tears, Prompto." He reached down, and plucked a feather from his thigh. He placed it behind Prompto's ear with a smile. "There. Besides. You'll have your spot as favorite back." He tapped Prompto's nose with a claw. "I need your help." He leaned and whispered into Prompto's ear, a request for something special. A white sarong, and a thin gold chain harness. He explained that he'd like to surprise Gladio, and that he needed to figure out how to measure him for a ring, from Dino. Prompto leaned into Ignis’ touch, and chewed on his lip, trying to hold back his tears for his friend. He hugged Ignis while he whispered in his ear, face softening at his request.

"I’ll get everything wrapped for you, and I’ll get his measurement. Just watch.” Prompto released Ignis, and walked over to Gladio, who was still sitting in the doorway of the cage. He beamed up at the large man, and took his left hand between his own. “I know that Ignis loves you very much, but you take care of him, okay? He... he’s a special friend to me. H-he looked out for me, even though he just arrived. I... I’m gonna miss him, but he deserves the best.” While he spoke, he manipulated Gladio’s hand and fingers as if trying to calm his own nerves, approximating the width of his ring finger by feel alone. His fingers were thicker than Ardyn’s, and he was pretty sure he could help Dino figure out the right size. Prompto suddenly slipped his arms around Gladio’s waist and gave him a quick hug. “Take care of him.”

"I will, Prompto. We’ll see you in a month.” Prompto skipped back over to Ignis once more. “I got it, Iggy! You want me to send Dino in to see you, or..?”

Ignis admired Prompto's handiwork. He wondered how many times he's had to do this prior. He smiled as Prompto bounded back over to him, and smoothed down his bright blonde hair.

"That shouldn't be necessary. I'll only need someone from the kitchen." He leaned over to rest his head on Prompto's shoulder, and nuzzled him. He whispered his specifications for the ring, while looking back at Gladio. He reached behind himself as he stood, and pulled out one of his shiny feathers. "Give this to him for me, please." Ignis looked down at Prompto's freckled face, and smiled sadly. He hadn't realized just how much he had come to care for the young man in their short time together. "I shall miss you." Prompto hugged Ignis tight, his cheek pressed to his chest.

"I got you, Iggy. I’ll bundle everything together for you. Gimme about an hour to gather it all together." Prompto whispered, and pecked Ignis’ chest affectionately, fingering over the feather tucked behind his own ear as he accepted the one for Dino. He gave Ignis a bright, if sad smile. “I’ll send in the kitchen staff, and if I don’t see you again before you leave, I just want you to know that I’m really happy for you. You shouldn’t be in a cage.”

Prompto gave Ignis one last hug and dashed out before the creature could see him burst into tears again. Gladio slipped out of the cage, and walked towards Ignis. He stopped suddenly, and crouched to pick up the dropped orange gladiola from the floor.

"Look at what I found....” Gladio smiled at his partner, holding the flower out to him. He was continuously amazed by Ignis. Ignis eyed the orange flower in Gladio's grasp; slightly jostled from being dropped, but otherwise intact. He had to smile at it.

"Plucked from the garden. I had intended to keep it here, to keep my hope up...until I saw this-" He gestured to the cage, an almost disgusted look on his face. "-gilded monstrosity."

Gladio closed the distance between them, and wrapped his arms around Ignis’ shoulders. “I’m so sorry you had to go through this, Ignis.” He kissed Ignis’ temple, and stroked his wing feathers. “It’s all going to be over soon, because of you. Funny to think that I might be dead right now if you hadn’t gotten caught in that trap.”

"It isn't your fault, Gladio. I should have been more careful."

"He's a monster, little bird. No amount of care could change that."

"Yes, I've...gotten to see that first hand." Ignis remembered Ardyn's threats to his love, and a chill ran down his spine. He nuzzled the side of Gladio's face. "I...I am so elated that you won't have to live in fear." His eyes welled up with tears, and he buried his face into Gladio's neck again. "My sweet Gladiolus, I cannot wait for us to begin our life together." Gladio cooed soothingly at him, a soft smile gracing his lips at the thought of spending the rest of his life with Ignis, in freedom.

"I love you, Ignis. We’ll be on our way soon.” Their tender moment was interrupted with a knock at the door, and the entrance of a kitchen servant. He bowed at them, a skinny man in a greasy apron.

"You sent for me, Master Ignis?”

Ignis smiled kindly at the servant.

"I did, yes. His Eminence has granted us sundries. Could you please have things gathered for us? Spices, seeds...ulwaat berries..." He tried to remember things he'd like. "Cinnamon...if I could, recipes for those kebabs, and-" It was evident as Ignis continued, that he had grown enamored with the foods of man. Gladio chuckled at his partner’s list of sundries, and nuzzled his cheek once the servant had left to gather the requested items.

"We’re going to need a pack animal, and maybe a small cart while we’re here to haul all your goodies back to the cottage. Then we can use it for our next move to your glade.”

"I can fly ahead with some things."

“I... Please don’t fly off and leave me behind. I’ll worry myself ragged even though I know you can defend yourself.” Gladio tried to ignore his own gnawing hunger, but his stomach growled and gave him away. Ignis immediately looked at him.

"He wasn't having you fed, was he...?" His voice sounded almost malicious as he realized. Gladio kissed Ignis’ forehead, and smiled.

"Not much really, but this was enough to keep me going.” He pulled the little feather out of the waistband of his pants to show Ignis. Ignis smiled warmly at the feather, glad it kept Gladio hopeful.

"Stay here for me, darling." Gladio moved to sit on the bed while Ignis moved to the door. He opened it, pouted at the guard, and made a pathetic noise.

"Could I have some food as well, please? Perhaps some skewers...some of those cinnamon rolls..." He cast Ardyn his best pout. Ardyn huffed in annoyance knowing that the food was likely for the deserter. Ardyn was growing impatient, he just wanted them gone so he could rest peacefully in his bedchamber. He waved his approval, and scowled at everyone nearby. “Make haste, I want them gone!”

Ignis walked over to Ardyn. He crouched to be eye-level with the Emperor, and spoke in a hushed tone. "Have I overstayed my welcome, Ardyn? Have them packaged, and we will leave." Ardyn smiled saccharinely at Ignis.

“Whatever you desire, darling. You’ve requested so many provisions that I’ve had a cart and a donkey brought to the gates to transport everything. I’ll have a meal prepared to take with you.” He gestured around the common room. “Is there anything else you wish to take? Speak up now, for I think Prompto is almost done with whatever fool’s errand you’ve sent him on.” Ardyn was petulant, and annoyed. His displeasure at losing his pet became increasingly apparent as his fear for his life lessened.

Ignis pouted at Ardyn, and pressed his lips to his forehead. He moved his mouth to Ardyn's ear, and sang a quiet, sweet song to calm him. He placed a hand on his shoulder as he sang, massaging gently. As he finished his song, he nuzzled Ardyn's hair, the scent of spice from his bath still remaining. He whispered into his ear, his feathers bristling to run over his cheek.

"I shall miss your scent, Ardyn. And what misguided affection you had for me. I shall see you in a month." He stood, and sighed. "Farewell, Emperor."

The creature’s kindness and gentle nature broke some dam within Ardyn. He leaned into Ignis’ touches, tears trickling down his face. He reached to cup Ignis’ cheek, his fingers light and tender.

“I’m so sorry, my darling. I was a fool for treating you as I did. I hope... I hope you’re happy outside of these walls. I regret not showing you more kindness.” Weakened heart or not, Ardyn would never be the same after his brief time with Ignis. “Until next time, darling.”

Ignis reached back, and pulled out a golden tail pinion. He turned his face to kiss Ardyn's palm, and pulled away. He pressed the pinion into Ardyn's hand.

"Be kind to Prompto, in my stead. He truly cares for you. And learn, dear Emperor." He snorted, and smiled softly. "I'll expect that ulwaat jam when I return." Ignis turned to the bedroom, and called for his partner. "Gladiolus! Come along, darling."

“I will, I promise.” Whether Ardyn's statement was about Prompto, learning, or both cannot be ascertained. He rubbed the feather against his cheek, and turned away. More than anything, he didn't want to show his weakness to Gladiolus. Gladio paid no mind to the Emperor or his other concubines, going right to Ignis’ side.

“M’ready, baby. Let’s go home.” He wrapped his arm around Ignis’ waist as a guard came forward to escort them outside.

Ignis placed a hand over Gladio's as they walked. He looked at the palace, his recent home and prison, and still found himself enamored with the luxury, the gilt of it all. It was truly incomparable to Gladio's cabin, but, for all its luster, couldn't hold a candle to his new home, with his new love. He smiled at the guard, and bowed his head.

The guard led them through the palace corridors; they were familiar to Gladio from his previous life. He had nothing but disdain for the palace, and the majority of its occupants. He still couldn't believe Ardyn was just letting them leave, he would never have thought it possible. His only question had been how much abuse they would suffer at his hands before being executed.

They reached the palace gates and true to his word there was a small wooden cart hitched to a donkey. Prompto was standing there, a bundle wrapped in cloth and twine under his arm. He was cooing at the donkey, and stroking its long ears.

"You never pet me like that." Ignis smirked as he approached Prompto, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Is that what I asked for?" He pointed at the bundle in his hands. Prompto giggled at Ignis’ accusation.

"I still can!” He scritched behind Ignis’ ear, and stepped close to whisper. "There are a few extra pieces of jewelry that Ardyn had commissioned for you. And....a few bottles of lubrication for when you two are alone." Prompto reddened,  and shuffled his feet, embarrassed. Ignis blushed bright red, both from the ear scratches, and from his comment.

Ignis had a clearly startling realization. "I need a cloak." He said suddenly. "Ardyn said it was unsafe for me to walk around town." Gladio spoke with the guard, sending the man back inside for a cloak for Ignis.

"Can’t be too careful, Ignis.” Prompto pressed the bundle into Ignis’ hands, and gave him one last hug. “Better go before I get in trouble. Bye Iggy! Bye Gladio!”

"Stay safe, Prompto!" He waited for Prompto to leave, and snuggled up to Gladio's side. He tried to play off his blushing.

"You really must scratch my ears like that sometime."

Gladio grinned, finally feeling like they were free standing in the open by the palace gates.

"I’ll do anything your heart desires, baby, just wait till we get back to the cottage. I’ll scratch your ears till you’re cooing.” He rubbed a single finger along the curve of Ignis’ ear, and scratched just behind his earlobe.

"That won't take mu-nnh~" His words dissolved into a happy coo, and he turned his head into Gladio's scratches.

The guard returned with a large brown woolen cloak. Gladio took it from him, nodding in thanks, and settled it around Ignis’ shoulders. He lifted the hood over Ignis’ head, and tucked in his hair feathers.

"I still can’t believe this, but are you ready, little bird?” He nosed under the hood to kiss Ignis’ lips. The large cloak almost dwarfed Ignis' angular face. He looked up at Gladio with large eyes. Freedom. With Gladio. He could cry, his heart felt so light. He reciprocated the kiss with another happy coo, and nodded.

"To stay with you forever? Absolutely." Ignis patted the donkey's back, hugging his parcel to his chest with one hand. As he began to walk, he paused to ask his partner a question. "Gladio? Can we make biscuits tomorrow?" Gladio smiled down at his partner, so very much in love with the sweet creature. Forever.

"Gods, baby, I can’t remember the last time I’ve felt so liberated.” A serious look crossed his face as realization dawned on him. “Never. I’ve never been this free. I was indentured to Ardyn before I was even born...” His voice was quiet with awe, and he scrubbed away a single tear that ran down his cheek. “Wow.” He was stunned to silence for a moment as they walked. The leads of the donkey in one hand, his other sought out Ignis’ hand. “Biscuits? Mm, yes, biscuits sound delicious.” His stomach rumbled again as they meandered out of the city. “Why don’t you hop in the back of the cart and see if you can find the meal they supposedly packed?”

He stopped as Gladio spoke, standing still, and not resuming until Gladio grasped his hand. He couldn't even imagine. He wondered, was Prompto in the same situation? Had Ardyn always owned him? He felt tears well up at the thought, though is distracted by his love asking for food.

"Oh! Alright." He carried his parcel to the cart, and climbed in to look for the food. It was easy to follow the scent and find the rectangular dish holding a number of kebabs. He took one of the skewers of meat, and held it out to Gladio. "My darling?"

They were just outside the city walls, and he led the little donkey to the side of the road. He took a skewer from Ignis, and rested his forearms on the side of the cart, smiling happily at his partner. “Yeah, baby?” He bit off a piece of kebab, and chewed gratefully while waiting for Ignis’ response.

Ignis took a skewer of veggies, and chewed contently. He shook his head, glancing back at the city. "Nevermind, darling."

Gladio looked at Ignis, puzzled. “What is it, song of my heart?” He grabbed Ignis’ hand, and pulled his skewer to his mouth to sample at the veggies.

Ignis made a face so dramatic, a passerby would have thought Gladio had stolen his child. "You...handsome food thief!" He snatched the skewer, and dropped it back into the container, before practically pouncing at Gladio, hoping to be caught in his arms. His hood falls, and he presses his lips to Gladio's.

“Iggy, wha—? Oof!” Gladio staggered and took a step back, laughing as he caught Ignis. Ignis’ hood fell back, and he pressed his lips against his partner’s. “Ig—mnph!” Gladio parted Ignis’ legs around his hips, and crushed the creature to his chest, tasting his lips.

Ignis burst into happy giggles in the kiss, hugging his partner tight. He parted, his lips still pulled into a wide smile. "I love you, Gladiolus. Let's go home."

Overjoyed, Gladio felt as though he could fly himself. “I love you more.” He stole another kiss and picked up the leads, Ignis still wrapped around his front. “I think I can walk back to the cottage like this...” He jostled Ignis with a hand on his bottom.

Ignis giggled harder, burying his face into Gladio's shoulder and pressing little kisses to the skin at the crook of his neck. Gladio yelped, and hiked up his shoulder to get away from Ignis’ tickling lips. "My lovely partner." He hooked his ankles around Gladio's back, and began to quietly sing for him. A happy little traveling song, to make the journey feel a bit less far.

Gladio nuzzled Ignis’ cheek, watching where he was going from over Ignis’ shoulder. “I love you, baby.” He hummed along with Ignis’ song, slowly but surely making it to the edge of the forest where he would typically meet Talcott, sharing little kisses along the way. “We’re getting close, little bird. Just a few hours walk into the woods and we’ll be back at our cottage.”

"A few hours?!" Ignis interrupted his own song with his interjection, and unfurled himself from Gladio. "This is how you can tell I love you, I could have flown!" He giggled as darted away from Gladio after teasing him.

“Well I guess you could go on and sit in the cottage by yourself and wait for me!!” Gladio tied the donkey’s lead to a tree, and chased after Ignis. “Besides, I carried you most of the way!”

With two great flaps, Ignis flew up to a high branch on the nearest tree, giggling all the while. "And leave you and poor Noctis out here alone?!" He gestured to the tired looking donkey.

Gladio shielded his eyes with his hand, and looked up at Ignis, squinting. “You want me to climb up after ya?!”

"Goodness, no!" Ignis glided down, cloak billowing behind him. "I could assist his load, though. Carry things back, and fly back to you."

“I’m sure Noctis would appreciate it, little bird. You can shed that cloak now, unless you need it for warmth.” Gladio wrapped Ignis up in his arms as soon as he landed on the ground. “Just be careful, okay?”

Ignis wiggled away and laid the cloak in the back of the cart, and began to bundle things into it. "Or what? I'll get caught in a bear trap and meet my life partner?"

“There might still be hunters in these woods, hunters who haven’t heard Ardyn’s decree yet.” Gladio took a deep breath, and let out a long sigh. He really didn’t want Ignis going off on his own, but he knew he had to trust Ignis to look after himself, he’d already proven he could ten times over.

Ignis pouted at his joke being glanced over, though understood the gravity of the situation. "I promise, I'll be careful." He made sure to place his parcel in the center, as well as a quarter of the remainder of the sundries. He tied the cloak into a neat bag, and spread his arms. His feathers fluffed out into their full wingspan, and he embraced Gladio. "I'll be back before you know it. I promise. Stay safe, my lovely."

“I know you will, Ignis.” Gladio hugged his partner close, admiring his beauty, his wings. He kissed his cheek, trying to suffuse all the love in his heart into the simple gesture. “See you soon, baby.”

Ignis stood back, and gave a hop, flapping his wings enough to become airborne. He took the parcel's top into his clawed feet, and flapped harder to gain more height. "I love you, Gladio!" He called down before flying back to the cabin.

Gladio watched Ignis take off and fly, it was the first time he saw Ignis do more than flap off the ground. He fell in love all over again. This precious, majestic creature had chosen -him- to be his life partner. He shook his head in amazement as he started walking through the woods with their new friend, Noctis.

It felt amazing being able to fly freely again, just over the treetops, obscured by the forest's lush greenery. It took Ignis just twenty minutes to arrive back at the cabin, as he silently thanked his sense of navigation. He landed just outside of it, distraught to see the cabin door wide open. He left the parcel outside, and walked to the cabin, claws poised to attack. He pressed the door open to find a deer, with half of a biscuit sticking out of its mouth. "This isn't your home, go on." The deer huffed at Ignis, but trotted outside without argument. For all intents, the cabin was a relative mess; between the struggle, and the wildlife obviously letting themselves in through the open door. He sighed, and wished he had eaten another skewer before leaving.

Ignis went outside to fetch his parcel, and brought it inside to sit on the bed. He spent the next hour cleaning the cabin to some semblance of habitable, before unpacking his goods. He left them on the table, unsure of where to place the small tin canisters of spices and grains, except for his parcel from Prompto, which he kept wrapped in the cloak. He wanted that to remain a surprise. He tucked it behind a row of books on the shelf, and took a last look around the cabin before returning to Gladio.

Gladio did okay at first, basking in the simple joy of being home in his forest, but the longer he walked, the more he worried. He took a small measure of comfort in the fact that there didn’t seem to be any disturbance in the forest, and just when he thought about abandoning the cart to run the rest of the way home, he could hear the flapping of Ignis’ great wingspan. He stopped and waited, planting his feet and holding his arms open for his love. “Ignis!”

Ignis landed safely in Gladio’s strong arms. "I am sorry I took so long, darling. It seems we had a few house guests of the fauna persuasion."

Gladio folded his partner against his chest, and buried his face in his neck feathers. He held him for a full minute before he looking up, eyes shining. “I was about to come running after you.” He chuckled at his own fragile heart, and was glad his partner had returned safely.

Ignis giggled, and nuzzled into his love. "I'm sorry to make you worry. I walked in on a deer eating one of my biscuits! What a mess it was."

Ignis wiggled free of Gladio, but not before Gladio stole another kiss, and gave Noct a scratch behind his ear. "Did you keep him safe, boy?" It was evident as he plopped his hand almost bonelessly onto the donkey's face, that he had exhausted his arms for the time being.

Gladio followed him, pressing up against Ignis’ back, arms looping around his waist. “I don’t mind sharing biscuits with the woodland creatures, seeing as how my life partner is one. Why don’t you rest in the cart while we finish up our journey home?” He nuzzled his nose behind Ignis’ ear, and kissed his shoulder.

Ignis scoffed, as if mockingly offended by the comment. "I am -not-. And, I wouldn't want to stress poor Noct..." He pat the donkey again, who looked thoroughly uninterested.

Gladio swept Ignis off his feet, and up into his arms. “C’mon my -not- woodland creature, I’ll carry you to our humble abode.” He grinned and called for the donkey, who followed along without having his leads in hand.

"Oh!" Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio's shoulders, and nosed him. "It really isn't necessary, darling." He burrowed his face into the side of Gladio's neck, and closed his eyes. "But...perhaps I'll take a nap..."

“Sleep, little bird. Thank you for cleaning our home.” He kissed Ignis’ hair feathers, and hummed quietly while he walked the rest of the way back to their cottage, the little donkey following behind him.  
Ignis made a contented noise as he nuzzled into Gladio's neck again. Ignis hummed along before drifting off in Gladio’s arms.

Gladio approached the cottage with Ignis cradled in his arms. He nuzzled his partner as he woke up. “Welcome back, sleepy head.”

Ignis smiled warmly. "Mm...welcome home, darling."

“ Y’know, it’s customary amongst humans to carry their life partner over the threshold for the first time, so you’re going to have to stay in these arms a minute longer.” He smiled down at Ignis as he approached the door, heart full of love, happiness, and warmth.  
Ignis felt his face flush at the comparison. "I-It is customary for us to feed each other at our marriage ceremony, something we've made for our partner." He leaned over to open the door for Gladio.

Gladio stopped without stepping over the threshold. “Do you want to have a marriage ceremony, Ignis?” He hadn’t really thought about an actual ceremony, even if it was just the two of them. Ignis choosing him as his life partner, and his own acceptance had made it so in his heart.

Ignis stammered at Gladio's question, and bowed his head. "I hadn't given it much thought." A small fib, given what he had requested from Prompto. He had already planned. He wanted to show Gladio the glade. To vow his eternal love there. "But we have the rest of our lives to decide. Gladio, did...you still want to relocate? To my home? I'd hate for you to lose everything you've built."

Gladio looked down at his partner, feeling soft and emotional. “This cottage is just a place. Home is where the heart is, and for me that’s wherever you are.” He leaned to press his lips to Ignis’ for a sweet kiss. “We can live between the two areas for now, while we build a new cottage together. Then once our new cottage is ready, we can move our belongings over. What do you think?”

Ignis smiled at the kiss, and nodded. "That sounds like a lovely idea."

Gladio set Ignis down on his feet. “Well, better wait a bit longer then.” He unhitched the donkey, and wrapped his lead around a post. “Gonna have to build a fence to keep him in place.” He rubbed the donkey’s ears, and then reached for Ignis’ hand. “Shall we?”

"And feed him! Be good, Noct~" He sang the donkey's name as they held hands. "I'd love to." Gladio led Ignis inside, and looked around his home. Coming back was bittersweet. Built by his own hands, the cottage had allowed him to live comfortably for many years. However, his home had been violated by the hunters, and they had been taken away by force. It was hard not to replay the scene in his mind.

“Should we unload the cart first, little bird?”

Ignis moved, and sat on the side of the bed. The last time he saw Gladio from this angle, he was bound in a net, and scared witless. He didn't hear Gladio's question, could only remember the fear and rage in his amber eyes. He stood up suddenly, and moved to embrace Gladio. He rested his head on his partner's broad chest, and made a quiet noise. "I am sorry. For what we both went through. I can't help but feel responsible."

Gladio closed his arms around Ignis, trying to comfort them both. “I’m sorry too, but none of this is your fault. I was staying here on borrowed time. It was only a matter of time before Ardyn found me. He’s the one to blame. He’s the one responsible for all that we went through.” He stroked the feathers on the back of Ignis’ head, trying to reassure his partner. “I know it’s hard to be here after what happened, but remember the good things too... catching fish, making biscuits. Lying together for the first time. Your new coat coming in. Falling in love...” He nuzzled Ignis’ cheek, lips pressing softly to his ear. “Maybe we need to make some new memories.”

"Yes...you're right, love..." Ignis pulled away enough to look at Gladio, and pressed their lips together. His kiss was needy, as if trying to absorb Gladio's comfort through it. He made a worried noise into the kiss, before parting. "Let us get settled, and rest a bit, and after that, I can show you my home, hm?"

“I’ll unload the rest of the cart, and then we can enjoy the rest of those kebabs. Are you cold, do you want to start a fire?”

Ignis shook his head, and returned to the bed, bristling his feathers out for warmth. "That's why I have you. Though...perhaps the kebabs could use the heat."

Gladio built a small fire in the stove, just enough to heat their food. He walked over to the bed to give Ignis a small kiss. “I’ll join you as soon as I finish.” He left the cottage door standing open as he carried in sacks of grain, flour, spices, and all the other sundries Ignis had requested.

Ignis snuggled up in the blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders. His avian feet stuck out of the bottom. The blanket still smelled like Gladio, despite their days away. He inhaled deeply, and sung a contented song for his love. It swelled with feelings of warmth and home, of the first sip of tea on a cold day. He smiled at Gladio each time he walked through the door, as if he hadn't seen him in ages, and each time Gladio looked his way, his partner’s smile grew bigger and bigger, until he was beaming by the time he crawled into bed with Ignis.

“You are the most precious creature in existence, you know that?” Gladio snuggled up under the blanket with his partner, and thumbed over his ear. “I’m really looking forward to seeing your glade.”

Ignis blushed, and tried to hide his face in Gladio's chest. He smiled warmly as his love brought up his home. "I am too, honestly." He nuzzled into Gladio's hand, with a happy coo from his throat. "I hope you love it as much as I do...the pond...and my trees..." He yawned, his eyelids growing heavy as he described his home.

“I’m sure I will, baby.” Gladio threaded his fingers through Ignis’ feathers, lovingly stroking his partner. “I want to see your nest, and taste the fish in your pond. Bathe with you in it. I want to see you perch, and listen to you sing, and just happily spend the rest of our lives together...”

Safe in his own bed, with his partner, snuggled together after their ordeal from the last few days had Gladio’s eyelids heavy as well. Ignis tried to hum a lullaby, but only got a few notes out before his breathing turned quiet. They slept peacefully as the sun sank behind the trees. The little fire burned out before the kebabs ever made it onto the stovetop.


	9. Chapter 9

Ignis woke to Gladio's peaceful breathing, his broad chest rising and falling, and a strong arm draped over him. He placed a gentle kiss to his collarbone, and wiggled out from beneath him. He had work to do. 

He removed his bright yellow sarong, and left it draped over his lover. He moved soundlessly around the cabin, as he planned. He removed his parcel from the bookcase, and placed it on the table. He left to gather as many gladiolas as he could, in bright oranges and purples. He moved the canister of flour and the mixing bowl to the table, and left one of his flowers inside of it. Another two flowers trailed out of the cabin. He held his parcel in his foot, flowers in the other, and flew back to his home. Every five feet, he dropped another flower, leading his love to his glade. The stock of flowers ended just outside of the trees protecting his glade from sight, more than close enough for Gladio to hear his voice. The animals would warn him when he was close, he was sure of it. He looked around his home with a wistful smile. The sunlight filtered through the treetops, casting a gentle light on his lake. His nest was uninhabited. He walked to an area where the earth was still unsettled, mossy green grass just beginning to sprout again. 

"I am home, uncle. And I've met my partner. I hope you approve of him." He knelt before the grave, and said a silent prayer, getting started on his arrangements.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio rolled over in bed, and reached for Ignis, only to come up empty. He sat up in a panic. 

"Ignis!” He jumped out of bed, and looked around, spotting the biscuit setup on the counter, and the gladiola in the bowl. He picked it up and brought it to his nose, inhaling it deeply. They had been his mother’s favorite flower, irises his father’s. “What’re you up to, little bird...?” 

He followed the trail through the cottage door, and could see the trail of flowers going off into the woods. He tucked the flower behind his ear and went back inside. It seemed like Ignis wanted him to make biscuits, and follow the trail of flowers. 

He was excited to see his love, so he hurried about the cottage stoking the oven, and mixing batter. While the biscuits baked, he went out to the stream and bathed in the cold water. He dressed in clean clothes, brown pants and a green shirt. He walked over to the table where Ignis had been binding his molted feathers in twine, and stroked them. Never would he have believed the path his life had just taken, and he couldn’t be happier. He prepared a handled basket with some cloth, and wrapped the baked biscuits in it. He set jam and butter inside, and took off through the woods. He picked up every discarded bloom and laid them in the basket. He didn't want anyone following them. He eventually got close enough that he could hear Ignis singing a beautiful song. He quickly approached the glade, and stepped through the line of trees in search of the song of his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis tried to use his time wisely. He remembered how his uncle had made a fire. A circle of rocks, a bundle of kindling. A prayer to the forest spirits in apology and thanks, and a feather as sacrifice. He stoked the small flame borne of the spark of two flint rocks, and watched it grow into a well managed little flame. He had to prepare his offering to his love. He dove into the pond, warmed from the sunlight, and snagged two fish in his claws. He carried them back, and fashioned a stick as a spit for them. His crest of feathers dried quickly, leaving half slicked back points as he looked over his handiwork.

He rinsed his hands in the pond, and flew up to his nest where his parcel waited. With steady and careful hands, he unbundled it, knowing the precious items that lie inside. A white silken sarong, with shiny brocade. He tied it around his waist, and found his golden brooch to hold it. He found the thin golden chain harness, which affixed around him in a cascade of shining gold, down the center of his torso and draped over his sides. A small silk pouch contained more precious items, two golden rings for his nipples with emeralds for stops, and an emerald necklace. The necklace was too precious, he thought. Too Ardyn. It remained in the pouch, while his nipple rings were switched out. Two thin golden bangles, slipped over his wrists, and a golden chain to dangle over his forehead. He affixed it and adjusted it to drape. He found the most precious items of all remaining. Two golden bands, one noticeably larger and thicker. He pressed it to his lips, and slid it over his thumb. The ring which fit him, he kept in his hand. The creatures around him stirred. Someone was close, and it could only be one person. He began to sing a welcoming, inviting song, a song of waiting for his love to find him.

Gladio broke through the tree line and gasped at the beauty of Ignis’ glade, his new home. The lush trees and carpets of grass, the crystal clear lake. He spotted the small cook fire, and then his eyes drifted up. There was the song of his heart, high up in a tree in his nest. 

"Ignis?”

Ignis smiled softly, watching his love's reaction. 

"Welcome to my home, Gladio." He tucked his ring into his sarong, and gracefully hopped down in front of Gladio. Asymmetrical white brocade, and glimmering gold chains, Ignis looked fit to be put on a pedestal. Gladio's mouth fell open, slack. Ignis’ glade was beautiful, but nothing compared to the shining jewel before him. He couldn't make his mouth work properly, but he reached out to brush his fingers over Ignis’ feathers and the golden chains over his torso. His eyes widened, tears pricking at the corners. He suddenly wondered if their return was nothing but a fever dream, and he had actually just died by Ardyn’s hand and ascended straight to heaven, for surely this must be what heaven was like. 

"I-Ignis...” Ignis was practically beaming, proud of his work. He took Gladio by the hand, and dragged him to the disturbed earth. He pressed a hand to Gladio's upper back to manipulate him to bow, and copied the movement himself. He remained silent a moment, before returning upright, and looking at Gladio sheepishly. Gladio easily followed his partner, not resisting in any way as Ignis guided his movements. He bowed silent respect over the recently disturbed earth, and stood as Ignis did.

"It's bad luck if you don't greet the ancestors first."

Gladio smiled kindly, and took his partner’s hand. 

"Ignis, I have nothing but respect for the customs of your people, just teach me.” He rubbed his thumb along Ignis’, and looked at him quizzically. “Y’know, I’m not sure what’s going on, but I feel a little under-dressed for the occasion...”

Ignis bowed his head again, still slightly embarrassed. "I want to be your partner, Gladiolus. Would you allow me to walk you through the ceremony? For...for tradition's sake?"

Ignis had said it was their custom to cook something special and feed their partner. Gladio had brought biscuits, and Ignis was cooking fish over a fire... His heart fluttered in his chest like the beating of butterfly wings. 

"We’re getting married.” It wasn't a question, but a statement. His eyes shone with unshed tears. “Of course, song of my heart. Please, I want to honor your traditions. I want to be your life partner.” He felt dizzy, like the floor had dropped out from beneath him, but he had never been so sure of something in his life. He wanted this.

Ignis made a noise, half choke, half relieved gasp. 

"Oh thank goodness." He exhaled again, his throat making a panicked warble. "I've never been so nervous." His heart beat hard in his chest, though he tried to calm it with nervous chuckling. Gladio wanted to kiss Ignis, to calm and reassure him, but he didn’t want to do anything that might seem untoward. Ignis led Gladio to the side of the pond while explaining. 

"This will be slightly modified as we don't have an officiant, but. Perhaps it will be better." 

Gladio dutifully followed. “It’ll be perfect, baby.” 

He rifled through his feathers to find his ring, and placed it in Gladio's hand. Gladio looked down in surprise at the small ring Ignis pressed into his palm. How had he managed rings? His little bird was full of surprises. 

"I need to ask the spirits..." Ignis knelt, and palmed a loose handful of soil, digging his claws in to unearth it. He prayed under his breath as he worked, taking a scoop of pond water, and dribbling enough over the soil to make mud in his palm. "This is to signify the mingling of families." He placed his thumb in the mud, and smeared it over Gladio's cheek in a line. Gladio leaned ever so slightly against his hand as he marked his cheek. "Now you would do the same on my opposite cheek."

Gladio nodded before crouching down to do as Ignis had, making mud in his hand from soil and pond water. He stood and smiled as he swiped a stripe across Ignis’ opposite cheek with his thumb. Ignis smiled at him as he marked him with the mud, trying not to giggle. 

"You should have used my mud, but that's alright." Ignis took Gladio's hands, and rinsed them in the pond. 

“Oh no, I’m sorry!” Gladio looked sheepish, but didn't worry too much as Ignis moved things along. Ignis exhaled in a nervous huff again. 

"You brought food, yes? Bring it to the fire with mine." He moved to the fish cooking over the fire, and removed the spit for them to cool.

"Yes, little bird, I baked you some fresh biscuits.” He trotted off to fetch his basket, and met Ignis by the cook fire. “Fish and biscuits, how appropriate.” He reached for Ignis’ hand, wanting to touch his almost spouse. Ignis had to chuckle. 

"We have the rest of our lives for other meals." He took Gladio's hand, and rubbed his thumb over it, before letting go. He removed Gladio's ring from his thumb, and held it out. "Gladio, will you wear this band as a memento, that we have devoted ourselves to each other?"

He set the basket down near Ignis’ fish, and held up his hand, trembling in nervous excitement. He looked straight into Ignis’ eyes. “I will.”

Ignis placed the ring on Gladio's finger, and brought his hand to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. 

"And...now you ask me..." Ignis still looked awfully nervous. His free hand was clenched by his hip. Gladio ran his thumb over the wedding band, still amazed. He took Ignis’ left hand in his own, and was poised to slip the ring on, warm amber eyes shining brightly. 

"Ignis, will you wear this band as a memento, that we have devoted ourselves to each other?” Ignis giggled, and brought his free hand to his forehead. His eyes were full of love. 

"Only if you ask me in your own words."

Gladio giggled along with Ignis, grinning like a fool, and gave his hand a little squeeze. 

"Ignis, song of my heart, my little bird... will you wear this ring as a symbol of our union, and be my partner for life? Because I’m going to love you for the rest of mine.”

Ignis' brow raised, and he emitted a happy warble, as if he may start crying at any moment. He nodded, and spread his fingers for Gladio to slip the ring on. 

"Yes, so long as I live, I shall hold you in my heart." Gladio slid the ring along Ignis’ ring finger until it settled into place, a perfect fit. He lifted Ignis’ hand to his lips and kissed the ring, gazing at Ignis. 

"I love you, Ignis.” Tears crested over Gladio's cheeks. He truly had thought he would be alone for the rest of his days. 

"I-I love you too, Gladio." He warbled again, and sniffled. He pulled his hand free, and took the spit with the flame roasted fish. "I caught these with my hands, and prepared them for you in love, and celebration of our union." He held the spit out to Gladio, bowing his head, and offering his tribute. Gladio wrapped his hand around Ignis’ holding the spit, and raised it to his lips. He took a bite of fish, making a happy, appreciative noise as he chewed and swallowed. 

"It’s delicious, baby, an offering from your lake as pure as our love for each other.”

Ignis smiled sheepishly, relieved his offering was received well. 

"Oh thank goodness, I've never tried that alone before." He leaned down, and took a bite from the same fish as Gladio. He let out a pleased coo as he chewed, and pointed to the basket. "Now, you feed me what you made."

Gladio bent down and removed a biscuit from the basket. It was still warm. He smiled at Ignis, face soft, eyes shining. 

"I made these biscuits for you with my hands, song of my heart. Like the ones we shared during our first meal together, I offer it to you now that we may continue to share them the rest of our lives together, in love and partnership.” He broke the biscuit in half and offered it to Ignis, bowing his head as his partner had. Ignis bowed his head, and bit the biscuit directly from Gladio's hand. His happy tears ran down his cheeks as he chewed. He raised his head, and wiped them away. 

"And with that, we pray the spirits bless our union, and we live in peace." 

Gladio smiled softly at his life partner, now his husband. He said a silent prayer along with Ignis, and hoped his family could see how happy he was. Ignis took the remainder of the biscuit from Gladio's hand, and tossed it in the basket. He wrapped his arm around Gladio's waist, his hand over the back of Gladio's hair, and he pressed their lips together. A passionate, deep kiss; he could taste the salt of the biscuits. 

“Mnm...” Gladio sighed happily as Ignis pulled them together, his strong arms circling around his husband’s back. His lips were plush against Ignis’, and he tilted his head to the side to deepen their kiss further. He could feel tears of joy biting at the corners of his eyes. Ignis whimpered quietly, and tugged at the back of Gladio's shirt as he parted. 

"T-this...this is when...we..." 

“Ignis... I... you mean...?” Gladio's hands tightened on his partner as he looked around the glade. The grass was lush, and the ground was soft. While it wouldn’t have been his first choice, it was perhaps perfect given the nature of their union. 

Ignis bit his lip, and nodded. He had never experienced being penetrated, but he trusted Gladio. He felt safe. There was no one he would rather have walk him through his first time. Gladio lifted Ignis from the ground, a supportive arm under his rear, and kicked off his boots as he picked a beautiful spot by the lake to head towards.

"O-oh...I need to grab something from my nest! One second, darling." Ignis squirmed out of Gladio's hands, nervous warbles coming out of his throat, and flapped up to his nest without further warning. 

“Wha..?” Gladio didn't get the question out as Ignis escaped his grasp. He took a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes, noticing a slight tremble to his hand. This was still all so surreal. He was about to consummate his marriage to the most precious creature in the world, in a breath-takingly beautiful glade that would be his home.

Ignis removed the chain harness, not wanting it to get in the way, and rifled through the parcel to find the cylindrical tube of lube Prompto had sent with him. He hopped back down, and held it out to Gladio. "Prompto said we would need this..." Gladio couldn't help but chuckle when he realized what the item was, and he let out a relieved sigh. 

"Yes, little bird, this will make things much more pleasurable. We’ll have to thank Prompto, and add this to our list of monthly supplies.” He gathered Ignis into his arms once more, stepping into his space and pressing their lips together for another deep kiss. He lifted Ignis again as he knelt in the soft grass, and gently laid Ignis on his back, never letting their lips part. Ignis shuffled his feathers around, opening himself up to Gladio, and keeping his arms wrapped around his shoulders. His little noises were all pleasure as his nerves began to settle. He looked up at his partner, cooing. He spread his legs, settling them on either side of Gladio.

"Please, take care of me?"

“Always.” Gladio kissed Ignis’ cheeks, the bridge of his nose, the corners of his mouth. He wanted his partner to feel warm, safe, loved, relaxed, and pliant. His hands glided over Ignis’ chest, and he thumbed his nipples. He leaned to press soft kisses down Ignis’ chest and belly, fingers manipulating the broach to unfasten the sarong around his waist. “Ignis... this will feel uncomfortable at first, it may even hurt a bit. But we’re going to go slow, and take our time.” With the sarong out of the way, he caressed Ignis’ hips, and over his thighs. His fingertips brushed along the length of his shapely cock, and the curve of his ass. “I’m going to slowly stretch you open with my fingers, and there’s a spot inside your body that I’m going to try and touch, here...” His hand slides to cup Ignis’ feathered testicles, and massages against his perineum in demonstration. “When I touch that spot, it’s gonna feel -really- good. So good you might come. It’s okay if you do, because remember, we’re taking our time. And then, once you’re ready... we’ll join together, physically.” He leaned to kiss Ignis again while he massaged him.

Ignis began purring the moment Gladio thumbed his nipples, a nervous, aroused heat rushing to his face. He tried to listen to his explanation, though he was focused on the feeling of Gladio's touch. He squirmed beneath him, quiet gasps parting his lips.

"Pl-please...never stop touching me."

Gladio parted from Ignis and lifted his shirt off, tossing it to the side. He gazed down at his partner, his pleasured coos simmering his blood. He picked up the lube, and generously coated his fingers. He reached down between Ignis’ legs, and massaged the pads of his fingers into the tissue surrounding his partner’s entrance. He circled the puckered flesh, and then gently applied pressure with a single fingertip. He leaned to press their lips together again, trying to distract his partner from any discomfort he might be feeling.

Ignis let out a quiet gasp of surprise at the sensation of the pressure. He felt his muscles tighten at the intrusion, and tried to relax. Gladio's lips helped, as he tried to lose himself in the pleasure of them. He raised his leg to settle it on Gladio's upper hip, rubbing the feathers along his bare side. He tried to manipulate Gladio's free hand, and guide it to continue to tease his nipple.

Gladio grinned against Ignis lips, swallowing his gasps and noises. He pressed the pad of his thumb against Ignis’ nipple and slowly rubbed back and forth over it. Ignis' dick twitched from the sensation to his sensitive flesh. Gladio was quickly becoming aroused from touching his partner. He nipped at Ignis’ bottom lip and pressed the very tip of his finger into him. Ignis' noises grew needier with Gladio's teasing. He gasped, and tried to paw at Gladio when he felt his finger tip. 

"M-more, please...nn~!" He curled his avian toes, virginal heat washing over him.

“Gods, baby, you’re gorgeous...” He kissed down Ignis’ throat as he slowly sank his finger in to the first knuckle. He gave his partner time to adjust to the intrusion, knowing his fingers were thick. He continued to kiss down Ignis’ chest, and replaced the thumb on his nipple with his warm, wet mouth.

Ignis closed his eyes, becoming almost overstimulated between Gladio's finger, and his mouth. 

"Gla-Gladio, ple-please, please, no-no-aah-it feels so -good-" His words were barely more than gasps and little musical whimpers. He raised his hips, trying to bring them back down onto Gladio's finger. Gladio tried hushing Ignis, removing his mouth from his nipple with one last flick of his tongue 

"Shh, little bird. Slowly, slowly...” He pinned Ignis’ hip down, careful not to hurt him. Ignis’ whimpers went straight to his cock, and he gave in, slowly sliding his finger in the rest of the way, until his hand was flush against his partner’s body. Ignis breathed deep to try to calm himself, squirming under his love's grip.

"Gl-a-adio~!" His voice squeaked, as he tried to spread his legs farther to let him in. "M-my partner, my love, pl-please, move your finger-I want to feel you-" His face was flushed bright red with a hungry, impatient passion, he wanted all of Gladio, all at once.

Gladio started sweating as he resisted Ignis’ compelling voice. His partner’s begging made his cock swell, and he wanted to just bury himself to the hilt inside his husband’s body.

"G-gods, baby, -please- be patient with me. I don’t want to hurt you. I love you.” 

"I love you, too, darling, I love you so much." Ignis panted, trying to wiggle on his husband's finger.

Gladio let out a shaky breath, and did as asked. He swirled his finger against Ignis’ tight walls, and then pulled his finger out, and plunged it back in with one smooth thrust. As soon as Ignis felt the movement inside of him, he let out a guttural moan. His covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his own needy noises. His cock was already hard from Gladio's mouth, his finger not helping matters. 

After a few thrusts, Ignis felt more relaxed, and Gladio added a second finger, sliding in half way. Ignis tilted his head back, letting out another pleasured moan at the addition of another digit, muffled behind his hand. His voice was reduced to muffled warbles emitting from his throat. He tried to lower his ass on Gladio's hand again, seemingly unconsciously.

“You’re doing so good, baby...” Gladio's lips found Ignis’ throat again, where he couldfeel his pleasured noises. He buried both fingers inside Ignis, scissoring them against his walls, opening him up. He let go of Ignis’ hip so he could fumble with undoing his pants, freeing his leaking cock. He took a deep, steadying breath, and grazed the pads of his fingers against Ignis’ prostate.

Ignis' hand fell away from his mouth, and he made an obscene moan at feeling his prostate teased. His breath hitched, and he swallowed hard, only managing to whisper. 

"Again." His toes curled at the sensation. He wasn't sure he was even in his body anymore, so blind from pleasure, from sensations he'd never dreamed of. "Pleeeease..." he cooed, wanting.

Gladio made a choked sound, panting from Ignis’ noises. He pressed his fingertips directly against Ignis’ prostate. He watched his partner’s face intently, pressing again before slipping a third finger inside. 

"Almost, baby, almost.”

"Oh spirits above, Gladio!" He tossed his head back, the pleasure growing almost too much for him. He looked at Gladio, bottom lip quivering in an almost pathetic, begging face. "Please, darling, -please-, I need you to touch me!" His cock was weeping precum, swollen from neglect and pleasure.

Tears pricked at Gladio's eyes. “Oh Gods, Ignis, I’m sorry!” He felt panicked with wanting to please Ignis, and from his own need. He nearly sobbed with guilt, quickly repositioning to wrap his lips around his partner’s cock. He drove his three fingers in deep, swallowing Ignis down. His nostrils flared as he pressed against Ignis’ prostate, anticipating making his partner come.

Ignis nearly cried out, squeezing blindly at Gladio with his foot. "Da-darling no, not like this, please!" He sounded genuinely upset, not wanting to come by Gladio's mouth. He tried to will his orgasm back, but he was so close he could see spots. He tossed his head back, choking on a pleasured noise. Gladio started to pull off Ignis’ cock, but it was too late as his partner spilled down his throat. He sadly swallowed Ignis’ climax, upset that he misinterpreted his desires. He released Ignis from his mouth, and laid his cheek on his belly. 

"C-can you continue to prepare me for you...?" He looked somewhat boneless in Gladio's grasp, legs lying limp.

"I’m sorry,” Gladio whispered. He still had his fingers buried inside his partner’s body. He sniffled against Ignis’ taut stomach, and pressed small kisses to it. He sighed, his own erection wilting. Ignis made a sad whimper at Gladio, disappointed more at himself than anything. 

"No, no darling, it isn't your fault. I-" He made a small noise in thought. "It was to be our first time as partners, traditionally, partners of my people have not seen each other." He smiled warmly, trying to assuage Gladio. "We've already made each other finish, that tradition has -been- nulled." He rubbed his leg against Gladio, his feathers brushing against him. "I want to feel you, darling. Perhaps I won't be as loud now that I've finished once." He reached to pet over Gladio's hair. "Besides. I enjoy when you kiss my stomach like that."

“Oh, little bird... Your noises set my body on fire in the most incredible way...” Gladio nuzzled the feathers of Ignis’ hip to wipe his tears away. He grazed the tip of his nose over the plane of Ignis’ abdomen, leaving soft little kisses in its wake. His fingers started moving, pressing against Ignis’ walls, and stretching his rim. He kissed up to Ignis’ chest, and firmly latched his mouth to one of his nipples, sucking his hardened nub and the jewelry alike. He wanted to rile his partner up again. He wanted to be inside him, clinging to each other in desperation, until he emptied himself deep in Ignis’ body.

"Mmn...my da-ah!!" He clawed at Gladio's shoulder, squirming again. "Gla-Gladio...Gla..." He repeated his love's name almost mindlessly, his voice cracking. He was still sensitive from his orgasm, and the sensation ran like electricity in his veins.

Gladio hummed his pleasure against the nipple ring, manipulating it with the tip of his tongue. 

"You’re so sensitive, baby.” He grazed the little tanned nub with his teeth, and then moved to the opposite side to lick and suck at Ignis’ other nipple. He started sliding his fingers out, as Ignis was as prepped as possible.

"For you, my darling, yes..." He stroked Gladio's hair, tugging at it gently. "My sweet love..."

Gladio slipped his fingers all the way out and released Ignis’ other nipple, moving up to kiss him. He pressed their lips together, and licked into Ignis’ mouth for a deep and heated kiss. He ground their hips together, pressing his thick, heavy cock into Ignis’ belly.

Ignis made a happy, melodious noise. He glanced down at Gladio's cock. "I...I love your...mmmn...."

Gladio blushed at Ignis’ praise, and pressed their lips together again. He reached up with both hands, and started stroking the curves of his ears, and pet the surrounding feathers. He frotted against his partner, moaning into his mouth as the tip of his cock grazed against the feathers of Ignis' hip.

Ignis felt his cock stir to life again from the attention to his ears. He purred, and tried to raise his hips to frot in time against Gladio. Gladio reached down to guide their lengths together, moaning again when he realized Ignis was hardening. He pulled away, gazing down affectionately at his partner. 

“I love you, song of my heart. Are you ready?” He reached for the lube, and poured it directly on his weeping cock. He stroked himself, coating his dick from base to tip. He tried to suppress a soft moan by biting his bottom lip. Ignis nodded, suddenly nervous again. 

"Please, yes...Gladio. I want to feel you, I want..." He tried to wrap his legs around Gladio's waist. He warbled, and reached down to play with his own nipple to expedite his erection. Gladio knelt up to kick his pants off the rest of the way before settling between Ignis’ thighs. 

“We’re still going to go nice and easy, okay?” He lovingly stroked over the curves of Ignis’ pert little rear as he lined himself up. 

"Yes, please..." Ignis huffed, both nervous, and electric with anticipation. He wiggled his ass slightly in Gladio's grip. Gladio pressed the tip of his cock to Ignis’ entrance, and slid it in. A moan rumbled out from deep in his belly, and he hissed out a breath. 

"O-ohhh! Ig-nis!”

Ignis stiffened as Gladio pressed into him. 

"O-oh-oh Gladio..." He winced, and clawed at the ground. He exhaled, trying to relax. 

"Gl-Gladio, pet me, scratch my ears, please..."

“It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you.” Gladio pressed a tender kiss to Ignis’ cheek, and dropped to his elbows so he could stroke Ignis. He started by scratching his fingertips deep into the feathers behind his ears, and then rubbed the curves with his thumbs. Ignis turned his head into Gladio's scratches, and nuzzled his hand. His lips curled into a contented grin, and the tension in his muscles seemed to melt away. Gladio pressed their lips together for a series of small, sweet kisses, and when he felt Ignis relax a bit he pulled back, and rocked his hips forward, pressing inside him a fraction deeper. Ignis absentmindedly tried to return the kisses as Gladio continued to press inside of him. 

"Mmm...my sweet...I-I want to wrap around you."

“H-hang on, baby...” Gladio slipped his arms under Ignis’ back, and pulled him up against his chest. With one steadying hand on Ignis’ hip, he slowly pulled them upright as he sat back on his heels, until Ignis was in his lap. “What about like this, Ignis?”

Ignis looked pleased as could be, flush across his cheeks. He splayed his long legs to the sides, and draped his arms over Gladio's shoulders. 

"Considerably better." His cock stood perky between their stomachs, nearly bopping against Gladio's abs. Gladio nosed Ignis’ cheek.

"You’re so beautiful, Ignis. I still can’t believe you picked me to be your life partner. I love you so much.” He slowly lowered Ignis further down onto his cock, gasping as he was enveloped by his partner’s heat.

"We picked each other, Gladi-a-ah..." Ignis shuddered as he was filled with Gladio's thick cock. He eased up on his knees, and came back down on his love with a sultry moan. "Ohh..Gladio..." 

“Hnngh~!” Gladio's hands tightened on Ignis’ waist, his fingers sliding in amongst his feathers. “Oh-oh fuck, Iggy!” Blood roared in his ears as Ignis bore down on him, and he flushed from head to toe. His pupils dilated in pleasure, amber irises shrinking in size. He pulled their chests flush together, thumbing over Ignis’ nipple and trapping his cock between them.

Ignks looked into Gladio's warm eyes, and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Gladio returned Ignis’ kiss enthusiastically, getting lost in their moment of passion and intimacy.

Ignis squirmed under his lover's little touches, and raised and fell again as they kissed. He let out a quiet, pleasured little moan, melting into a song. 

"Mm! Gladio..." He raised, and fell again. "P-please...?" He wiggled his butt, an unspoken 'please fuck me'.

Gladio gasped into Ignis’ mouth, grunting every time his partner rode his cock. 

"I—Ignis!” He wrapped an arm around his partner’s back, hand clamping down on his feathered shoulder. His other hand gripped Ignis’ hip as he adjusted his legs for thrusting. “Sing for me, baby..” He whispered into Ignis’ ear as his powerful thighs flexed and drove his cock up into his partner’s body. The hand on Ignis’ shoulder pulled the creature down to meet his cock, thrusting in to the hilt. He rocked his hips down, and thrusted up again.

Ignis tried his best, his moans developing into their own song. Velvety noises, purrs, intertwining with his gasps to make a song all their own as he sang for his love, his voice making the atmosphere almost swelteringly sultry. He leaned his head on Gladio's shoulder, nuzzling and kissing his ear as he sang. Digging his claws gently into the man's back, his song began to falter as his moans grew stronger, his stomach tight. He whimpered, his arousal growing close to finishing. He moaned out his lover's name in warning, whimpering and letting his head lull back as he thrust into him. 

"I-I'm close-darling."

Ignis’ song soothed Gladio's heart, but riled his body. The sultry heat set his blood on fire, and desire seared down his spine and into his loins. 

"O-ohhh-Ig-! Hnngh!” His hands loosened their grip, and he wrapped his fist around Ignis’ cock, determined to bring them over the edge together. “M’close too, baby. Come for me, little bird!” He hunched against Ignis, his hips rocking their bodies together as he moved inside his partner, his hand pumping along Ignis’ shaft at a steady pace. Ignis tossed his head back, crying out. 

"Gla-Gladio! My love!" His voice cracked as he cried out, the heat in his stomach blossoming into orgasm. He clenched his eyes shut, stars bright behind his lids as he rested his forehead on Gladio's shoulder. He gasped out, panting. "Come for me, darling-" 

Ignis’ cries of passion pushed Gladio over the edge. He bellowed his partner’s name from deep in his chest, and with one last mighty thrust he filled Ignis with his seed. He sagged against his life partner, his husband, the love of his life. He turned his face into Ignis’ neck, becoming emotional. After all they had went through in such a short time, all they had almost lost... and now to be married, their coupling, and reaching the perfect release together... it moved him beyond words, and he wept into Ignis’ feathers. He was so overcome with emotion that he didn't notice the tingling that spread across the skin of his back, shoulders, and arms. Or the change in texture of Ignis’ tail feathers.

Ignis opened his eyes, and noticed faint outlines on Gladio's skin. Initially, he thought he was hallucinating, going mad from his orgasm, until he sawthem clearer, growing more vivid, feathers in dark lines over Gladio's shoulders. He kissed over the side of Gladio's face, watching the lines darken into the form of feathers down his arms. He gasped quietly as he realized. Of course. The spirits had accepted Gladio as his partner, and bestowed upon him the wings he didn't have. 

"Gladio, darling." He cooed quietly. "Look." He ran a hand down Gladio's arm, trying to draw his attention to them. Gladio lifted his tear-streaked face from Ignis’ neck, and nuzzles his cheek. 

"Hmm?” He tried to look through his sodden eyelashes, but had to wipe them clear with the back of his hand before his eyes could focus on his own arm. “What the...?” He traced the feathers up his arm to his shoulder, and then over to the head of the bird of prey now inked onto his chest. He looked up suddenly into Ignis’ big green eyes, mouth open in awe. “How did you do that?!”

Ignis was near tears, his lips pulled into a smile so contented and full it made his cheeks rise and his feathers bristle. 

"I've not." His voice wavered, a warble trapped in his throat, sounding like a happy sob trying to escape. "It must be the spirits blessing our union."

“Ignis, my precious little bird, that’s wonderful news.” He pulled Ignis to his chest in a crushing embrace. “I love you. So very much.” He kissed the side of his partner’s face, and tucked his chin over his shoulder. He gasped in surprise. “Baby? You have new tail feathers...” An overlay of fluffy, pure gold feathers were on top of Ignis’ flight feathers.

"W-what?" Ignis asked, almost scared sounding. He twisted around, fluffing out to see them. "O-oh my goodness. My parents had similar feathers, but my uncle didn't. I..." His lip quivered, and he snuggled back into Gladio's embrace. "My partner. Officially." Gladio smiled softly at Ignis, thumbing over his cheek. 

"For life.” He pressed a tender kiss to his husband’s lips. “What now, song of my heart?”

"Now...?" Ignis tilted his head slightly. "Let us return to the cabin, and continue." He smirked at his partner, and pressed a deep, sultry kiss to his lips.


End file.
